


Am I Good Enough Now?

by NazakiSama166



Series: Neglected Child [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Uchiha Mikoto, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Creepy Orochimaru (Naruto), Cute Kids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gaara & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Good Uchiha Itachi, Half-Blood, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Namikaze Minato Bad Parenting, No Uchiha Massacre, Not Canon Compliant, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Powerful Uzumaki Naruto, Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Clan-centric, Uchiha Fugaku Good Parenting, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Mikoto is an Angel!, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Shisui Lives, Uzumaki Kushina is a Bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazakiSama166/pseuds/NazakiSama166
Summary: Hated by his siblings and forgotten by his parents, that was his life from the start. when one day his supposed 'family' took it way too far, Naruto decides enough is enough and sets out in his own path with another family. Yaoi Boy X Boy – Neglected Naruto fic – Harem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note/Warning: This is a Yaoi story, male x male. The pairing is Seme Naruto x Uke Harem. If it offends you, you might want to turn back now. For those that don't mind that, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated.
> 
> This is the first part of my series. NEGLECTED CHILD SERIES. So I hope that you enjoy.
> 
> P.S: This is an old story I wrote a long time ago, and only now I decided to Publish on this site. Hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I will only say this once. I don't own anything and make no profit off this story.

_He would be favored by Shinigami, Kami, and Yami._

_He would rise from the ash of the forgotten._

_With a thread of red that followed him from the pain and betrayal._

_He will make the phoenix cries._

_He will make the dragons bows._

_He will make the wolf howls._

_And the jaguar hiss._

_He would be the titan of the main four._

_With the clan of war holding him high to reach his goals._

_with the betrayal forgotten behind._

_The forgiven heart of gold._

_All hail the sage of the main four._

* * *

Naruto always wondered if there was something wrong with him? Why won't his parents and siblings love him then? He had always wondered about everything and nothing, after all, he was always the black sheep of his family. Forgotten by his parents and hated by his sibling, he always thought that it was just an act or something, but somehow he knew he was wrong, after all, he was six, and he had long since passed the age of hoping and dreaming.

He was the youngest child of the Uzumaki-Namikaze house, but sometimes he wonders if he was one of them in the first place, he wondered if his real parents had died in the Kyuubi's attack or something. After all, a family never abandoned each other and always love one another, maybe it was just him he never knew the reason for his parents' neglect, his sibling sure, children rivalry, but his PARENTS? That just can't be it.

He was the youngest of four children, and sometimes he always asks himself if they hated him because he was a half-blood. (Half-blood is a child born from two Ninja's but he doesn't have a Chakra like his parents.)

Arashi.

The older brother around the age of 13 years old, he was practically a mini Minato with his look and skills, with his skills he was able to become a Chunin at the age of 11, though he is a little bit of arrogant about that, (Even when some were able to become an ANBU at his age.), but at least he was a kind-hearted to his family and friend, unfortunately that didn't include Naruto with the family thing.

Menma.

The middle child of a 10 years old, he has their mother's hair color and their father's eyes color, he was the definition of an arrogant bastard, but he never shows that side to their parents, though he did in the academy he was always bringing trouble to the village with his tricks and pranks .

His twin Mito.

She was older than him by only a 13 minute, both of them are six, and Mito will enter the academy in a few months, she was a copy of Kushina but she is too much of a spoilt brat because she was the only female after their mother and was the hero of Konoha who had the Kyuubi sealed inside of her, (and it was said that she was the child of the prophecy). After all the Kyuubi did attack the day of their birth, though Menma and Mito always liked to blame the Kyuubi's attack on him being a half-blood, and he did believe them when he was a naive little 4 years old kid but he had stopped believing in his family for a long time now.

And lastly, there was him.

He has blue eyes and golden hair like his father and tan skin, though the only thing that had destroyed the image was the three whiskers mark on both of his cheeks, he had got them from the Kyuubi's attack, but some of the villagers if not all of them had thought he was the Kyuubi when they had seen his whiskers marks, so you could say he wasn't welcomed into the village either. his eyes had become dulled by the years that have come and goes they are not those sky blue of his father but icy blue, and his hair was a pale blond and his skin had turned pale from all of the starving and other things that happened to him in his short life.

Naruto remembers that he wasn't even named the day of his birth! It was only 'him', 'he', or his siblings' favorite 'half-blood'. That is why he had chosen the name 'Naruto' after all he had heard his parent going on and on about that 'Naruto' thing with a passion, and he somehow had wanted them to talk about him with passion too, so the idiot that he was he had taken it as his name in hope that his parents will notice him if he did, and how wrong he was, it only made his sibling hate him and hurt him even more, but even with that he had grown up to love his name because that was the only thing that he has as his own even if it had meant a 'fish-cake'. At least it is better than 'half-blood' so he always kept his mouth shut about it.

Naruto was in his room reading he was wearing a too big for him ripped shirt and short that was his father's at some point in his life. well, it wasn't room exactly he had took the bare basement as his room because his parents had told him so, _"There wasn't a place for another room." _they had said. Naruto had known that they were lying and trying to bullshit him, after all how in the name of the holy Kyuubi there is no more room for him in a fucking MANSION!

Well, that doesn't matter now, he had learned a long time ago to forget and forgive because they don't deserve a thing from him even if it was hate, and after all, he did read once in a book when he was young. _"Forgiveness is the worst kind of revenge..." _And to this day Naruto had taken this sentence as his guide and motto, even if it had hurt him. He didn't want to be like his parents and sibling when he grows up.

But he sometimes wonders. Was he good enough for them? Will they consider him a family if he had chakra? Will they ever love him one day?

Am I good enough?

* * *

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Said Naruto as he looked at Kushina, who was holding Naruto's hand tightly nearly breaking it in half, Naruto wince in pain as she tightened her grip even more.

"DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T LIE IN MY FACE!" Kushina shrieked at him as she slapped him hard on the face, making him fly toward the wall and slammed into it.

Naruto felt his head hit the wall so hard that the wall had cracked behind him, Naruto vaguely wondered if he would have a concussion after a hit like that, he swallowed something that has an iron taste to it, great! Now he had lost one of his teeth and bitten his tongue so his mouth had become a bloody mess now.

Naruto could hear Mito's and Menma's laughing from behind their mother, he gives a soft growl and glare at the two. It was their FAULT! It wasn't him! Naruto was sitting behind the couch in the living room, reading one of the books he found about Taijutsu, after all, he had heard of a half-blooded person who had become a powerful Ninja only because he had mastered that art to its fullest. He had hoped that if he was able to master the Taijutsu he would be accepted into the academy, and maybe just maybe his parents would be proud of him.

Everything was going OK, it was calm. his father was in his office doing his work, his mother was out buying groceries, Arashi was on a mission, and Mito and Menma were out, so everything was good.

Or so he thought.

It turns out that Mito and Menma were in their parents' library, and what did they do you would ask, they have sat that damn place on FIRE! it seems like the two of them weren't able to do a thing to turn it off like they had to turn it on, so they start screaming and running to the living room, and their mother had come at that moment, only to see a crying Mito and scared Menma.

Kushina was able to rescue her 'babies' from the fire, but he won't say the same about the library, after all, it had burned to ashes. Every scroll, book, picture or letter! Had turn to ash, with no way to bring it back.

When Kushina had questioned them about it, let's just say that it was Naruto who was blamed for it, so now he was being hit and thrown around the room like a ragdoll because of those two.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!" Kushina yelled and come near him ready for another hit, Naruto looked at her with hurt eyes, did she believed in them and not him.

"Kushina! I am back!" Called Minato as he entered the house, a letter from Kushina had urging him to come back home right now, so he had come as fast as he can to see what was wrong.

"MINATO!" "DADDY!"

The three of them called as they run to Minato when they did they told him what had happened. Naruto saw as his father's face turn red in anger and look at him, Naruto give a soft whimper at that, he saw his father walked to him until he reached him, once he did he griped him from the collar of his shirt and raise him in the air while glaring at him.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Minato shout as he starts shaking Naruto, all the while Naruto was shaking his head 'No' with tears start falling down his face.

Minato growled at that, he dropped Naruto to the ground with a thud, after that he started dragging him by his hand until he reached the door.

Naruto was looking at his father with teary eyes, he had hoped that at least his father would believe in him after all his father was always calm and more rational in this family, but seeing his family like that, he could only imagine demons in their places.

Minato opened the door looking outside, with one last look he throws Naruto out of the door and glaring at him hatefully. "Never come back here." His father hissed at him. "You are no son of mine. Half-blood!" With that Minato slammed the door behind him.

Naruto stands outside gasping and sobbing at that, being called half-blood by his siblings had hurt, but being called that by his PARENTS! That was agony by itself.

* * *

Naruto had waited outside until the sun had set, he had hoped that his parents would come out and apologize after knowing the truth, but it seems like that was only a dream, and in Naruto's world dreams never came true.

With that Naruto stand up and look at the place he had once called home for one last time after that Naruto turn around and look at the road that would lead him to the unknown.

After that, he runs.

And run.

And run.

Until he reached the gates of Konoha and passed them, no one had stopped him, no one would ask about him, no one cared about him.

So he runs.

Run.

Run.

Run.

Until he couldn't run anymore.

_Am I good enough?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains, cursing, character death, and some other things. All reviews are appreciated

_Am I not good enough?_

That was the only thing Naruto could think of, it was now midnight and he was outside of the village, everything had happened a few hours ago was still fresh on his mind, he had always wished for a loving family, that was the only thing he had ever wanted, he had never cared for why or when he just wanted one.

was it too much to ask for? Did Kami forsake him that much that he thought six years old doesn't deserve a family to love him? Sometimes Naruto would stay awake at night when everyone was asleep, he would pray and pray to Kami until his breath would be cut short._ "Please give me a loving family, I beg of you, Please!"_ Naruto had prayed since he was four, and never even once were his prays answered.

Naruto even wondered if there was a Kami, to begin with, but still he had hoped for the better, now looking at his pathetic self he saw his answer pretty well, but still he can't help himself maybe if he prayed just one last time, from the bottom of his little heart this time, maybe Kami would grant him this wish.

Naruto opened his mouth and licked his cracked lips, he looked at the moon from the place he was laying at, he sighs and let one last tear fall.

"P-please! Gi-give m-me a….a l-loving f-family…..I BEG OF YOU!…..Please!."

Naruto's voice had wavered every time he had utter a word, Naruto sniffed for one last time and he sits and looks around him when he saw nothing had happened he looked at his lap and shakes his head softly, it seems like he has got his answer pretty well. He thinks he may have a concussion so that means he shouldn't sleep unless he wanted to fall into a coma! and that really didn't sound like a bad idea right now.

Naruto stands up and looked around, maybe he could walk to the nearest village, and beg of them to be treated to a doctor, after all, he was sure that the doctors in Konoha only wanted his death and nothing more.

"What do we have here?" A voice laughed from somewhere.

Naruto jumped at that and start looking around him in fear. "W-where a..re ..y-ou?." Naruto choked up and looked around him, only to find nothing, it was times like this Naruto really hate being a half-blood.

"Did you heard what he said?" Another voice had laughed.

"WAIT!" A third one said. "Isn't that the Hokage's youngest son?"

Another hummed at that. "Now that you have mentioned it, I think you are right. Though I heard that the Kyuubi was sealed inside of the Hokage's youngest."

"Oh. I think that today is our lucky day guys, our kage would just love this gift."

At that Naruto's blood start running cold, he turns around and starts running as fast as he can, he hopes that he would be able to reach the village before they catch him.

"OI. IDIOTS CATCH HIM!" Yelled the leader at them.

It didn't take long for them to catch Naruto, after all, he was a half-blood at the end when Naruto looked at them he saw Kumo's headband on their foreheads protector, and Naruto knew at that moment, that Kami did really forsake him in the end.

* * *

"I am beaten!" An ANBU with a cat masked said, he looked at his partner who was wearing a crow mask.

"Hn." Crow grunt at that, his chakra was all-time low now, thankfully they are near Konoha so they could go back home.

"Oh, come on Itachi, stop with the language of a caveman for once." Cat whined at him, throwing his arm around Itachi's shoulder.

Itachi scowled behind his mask, really now? "God damn Shisui! How many times did I tell you not to call my name when we are on a mission?!" He said as he pushed Shisui's arm away from him.

"Sorry, sorry. It just slipped." He said rubbing the back of his head, and somehow Itachi knew he wasn't sorry at all.

He sighs at that and shakes his head, Shisui and his damn sense of humor, you would think that the 11 years old kids would be at home now, but NO! there Hokage said the mission was an important one so they had to go, the mission was to kill a missing Nin from Konoha, Itachi really wondered why the Hokage had to label it as an S classes mission, HELL! even a Chunnin could do this mission, the only thing that had tired them was the bastard minions.

Suddenly they heard the sound of a tree branch breaking, they looked at one another then nodes their heads in unison, they follow the sound of footsteps until they reached it.

The two of them found four of Kumo's Nin dragging a six years old child. The child was bruised and bloody. He was tied from behind with two Ninjas on his side and one from behind and one in the front.

"Do you think we could beat them?" Shisui asked with a worried tone, after all, they just came back from an S class mission and they didn't have enough chakra to fight.

Itachi bites his bottom lip and looked at the boy, the only thing he could see now was a child being dragged, a child that could have been his youngest brother. "Well… they are only four." Itachi looked at Shisui waiting for a reply, at least it wasn't the twenty-something they had fought before head.

Shisui looked at the little boy with pity, he was just a child, he glared at Kumo's scums, after all, no one in their right mind would hurt a child. "We could do it Itachi, they are only four of them." He said making Itachi hum at that.

"Ok. You take the one from behind and the one in the front and I would take the ones on his right and left side, and remember to be careful and not reckless to use nearly all of your chakra." Itachi said before Shisui had had the chance to protest, at that Shisui huffed but nod anyway, after all, their mission was to save that child.

* * *

Naruto gives a soft groan as he was kicked from behind to make him walk faster. after the Kumo's nin caught him they have beaten him so bad that he has a hard time moving now.

He wonders if they would kill him if they knew that he was a half-blood, they only thought that he was hiding his chakra, for now, so he had to think of a way to escape before they realize the truth.

But would someone even care if he dies? At that Naruto's eyes become dull as he starts stomping to walk, the weight of such an obvious question really hurt, so what if Kumo had taken him a hostage, the worst thing would be is being sold to a brothel and become a whore. After all it wasn't unknown for Ninjas to disown their half-blooded children, and in the end, he would be just another drop of water in a big ocean.

Naruto sighs at that and kept walking, at least now it would be the end of his miserable life, Naruto's eyes become duller and duller until they had become blank. A half-blood has no life, a half-blood's fate is only death, that is what he has been told since his birth, and for once in his life, he would accept how nature runs its course.

Naruto looked ahead facing his fate with his chin held high, at least if he was going to die, he would die with pride.

Just then two shadows jumped from a tree, Naruto was able to see them but didn't care much, they were surely a backup, he saw one of the shadows jumping on the man behind Naruto, the second one on the man on Naruto's right.

Now, Naruto really liked to think that he wasn't an idiot, so he knew that the moment those two Kumo's nin had fallen into the ground they were dead, he saw as the man on his left attack only to be blocked by the one with the mask of a cat, the other person with the mask of a crow was the one who killed him, then the cat one throw a kunai that stuck in the fourth man's throat killing him right away.

Naruto stood still in his place, he watched those two Nin ANBU (Now he had taken a close look at them, they look like 11 years old children.) they were panting hard, he waits for the killing move that would finish his life, only none had come.

"OI, are you Ok?" The cat had asked him as he comes near him, once he did he took a kunai and start cutting the robes that have bond his hands.

"They were five." Naruto whispered as he rubbed his wrists looking at the strangers who had saved him with emotionless eyes.

"What?!" Crow said looking at Naruto then at the cat, crow knew that he doesn't have enough chakra if what the kid had said was true.

"They were five." Repeat Naruto looking at them up and down, that had made the ANBU freeze and looked around worriedly, the cat one had given Naruto a kunai and hide him behind crow, or tried to that is.

Crow had screamed as a hard blow hit him in the back of his head making him loss conscious, cat stand in front of Naruto ready to attack the enemy, Naruto saw how the ANBU was shaken, and he knew that it was because of chakra exhaustion.

"Well, Well. Look what the cat dragged out of the bag." The leader said with a sneer, with that he attacked cat. Cat had put a strong fight considering that he was nearly out of chakra, but even then it wasn't enough.

Naruto saw how Kumo's nin raised cat from the collar after a punch that nearly killed the cat, he was ready to kill the kid Naruto did not doubt that when Naruto looked at crow he saw him still passed out on the ground. Naruto looked at the kunai that he was holding in a death grip between in his hands, then he looked at the enemy's back that was facing him.

He should run! He really should, but seeing those two kids who had sacrificed their lives for him, a HALF-BLOOD at that he knows he couldn't.

Naruto gives a battle cry and held the kunai tightly that the handle bend in half, he didn't know from where that power had come nor why the only thing that he knows was that he should protect!

With that he runs straight toward the enemy's back raising his kunai high, Naruto jumped and stabbed the enemy in the back, he didn't count on his kunai nor his hand to come through the man's chest on the other side, but at least now the man was dead.

The cat was looking at him with wide eyes from behind his mask, he threw the corpse away from his body and nodes to Naruto, he then runs to check on crow who was still on the floor, when Naruto heard cat sigh in relief he knew deep down that crow was ok.

Naruto looked at the sky then at his bloody hands that were holding the kunai, he wondered if his parents would have seen him would they think that he was strong enough to be their son? Naruto shook his head at that, his parents had made it clear what they thought of him, he gazes at the moon for one last time.

_Am I good enough now?_

* * *

Shisui waited until Itachi had woken up to return home, they were now in a cave near Konoha, it was the farthest place he could go without passing out and leaving both Itachi and the kid to the animals to be eaten!

He didn't know how but now that he can feel it clearly, the kid they had rescued was a half-blood, but for a half-blood to be this strong! It was unheard of, after all, he was the one who had clearly seen the boy's fist coming out from the enemy's chest!

Shisui looked at the boy who was sitting away from the two of them once again and winces, the boy was practically a Skelton with how skinny he was, his hair was longer and more shaggy-looking style pale blond mattered with blood and dirt, he has an icy blue eyes that were blank and emotionless like he had seen everything that was to be seen, the only thing that was strange on his face was those dark and more feral looking whisker marks. from what Shisui can see from his clothes, he concludes that the kid had been living on the streets for a long time now.

But the real question was why? Why would five of Kumo's Shinobi risk their lives for him? Somehow Shisui knew that he was missing an important piece, but he kept his mouth shut.

Shisui heard a groan coming from below, when he looked down he saw Itachi waking up slowly, NOW don't get Shisui wrong he really loves his cousin dearly, but after they return home Shisui will make sure to kill that little bastard! After all, he was the one who had to drag Itachi's fat ass to safety! (Even if it was a nice ass that is ;P)

"Itachi!" Shisui shouted making the boy look at them, Itachi grunt at Shisui's loud voice and tried to punch him in the face so he could shut up, only to fail at that and make Shisui laugh harder at him.

"Shut….up!" Itachi said as he tried to sit, once he did he looked around the cave until his eyes felt on the little boy from before, Itachi gives a relief sigh at that, at least now the boy was safe.

"Oh come on 'Tachi don't be mean." Shisui said with a bubbly voice, for being an Uchiha! Shisui takes it by turning one-eighty every time he desires.

Itachi pushed Shisui's face away from him, he then looked at the boy and take his mask off smiling a little bit at the boy, Itachi wants to frown at the boy's state but he didn't, after all he didn't want the boy to b even more closed off then he is, judging by his guarded eyes that were watching him and Shisui.

Itachi felt Shisui taking his mask off too and he sighs, good at least the kid would know that they meant him no harm. "What is your name?" Itachi asked him in a soft voice hoping to not scare the kid away.

"My name is Shisui." Shisui pointed at himself smiling a little at the kid, then he points at Itachi. "And this is Itachi." Shisui saw the kid raising a brow at them.

Naruto raises one of his brows at them, were those two real? They had asked HIM for a name, this was actually the first time someone had asked him for it, he sighs at that it isn't like he get anything to lose. "Naruto." He murmurs softly looking at them.

"Well, Naruto!" Shisui said with a clap of his hands grinning happily at that victory. "Why don't we escort you to your home?" Shisui asked him softly.

Naruto felt a bang inside his heart at the 'home' word, he then scowled softly and shot Shisui a hard glare. "I don't have one." He called out through his teeth and looked at the ground.

Itachi frown at that. "The orphanage then?" He looked at Shisui then at the boy, maybe the kid was an orphan.

"I was disowned." Naruto left in at that, he was sure that a two ANBU level Ninjas would know what he was talking about, after all, it happened all the time.

Itachi and Shisui stiffened at that and looked at the boy, it seems like it was the worst-case scenario this time, they looked at each other in a silent conversation for what felt like a long time.

The two of them turn to Naruto and give him soft smiles, they stand up and start walking until they reached Naruto, both of them offered one of their hands to him.

"Let's go home!" They told him with soft smiles, making Naruto's eyes widen in shock, he looks at them for a long time then he looked at their hands.

Naruto reached out with his small hands and hold each of their hands that were outstretched to him, with that, they start their trip to Konoha.

Maybe Kami didn't forsake him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> I had made Kumo kidnap Naruto in this story so it would work.
> 
> Kumo didn't kidnap Kushina if you were wondering about that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains, cursing, WHO KNOWS WHAT? and some other things. All reviews are appreciated.

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Fugaku yelled as he looked at Itachi and Shisui with stunned gaze, Mikoto was sitting beside him with a concerned look on her face, she then looked at Fugaku, _that was bad._ She thought. _Really, really bad_.

Itachi and Shisui had come home a few hours ago, they were both injured and chakra exhaustion weighing them down, but what had frozen the two of them was the child that was holding their hands.

The little boy if they could call him that. (He was practically just bones and skin after all.). was looking at the two of them with emotionless eyes, they had seen how tense he was when he looked at them as if waiting for them to come and kill him any moment now.

Itachi had noticed that so he took the boy to his room to rest. Only after he had promised to meet in his father study for an explanation.

It had taken a bit of time to explain everything to Fugaku, but when they did you could say that Fugaku was looking for blood.

Fugaku stands up with a glare and starts heading to the door. "I will take care of it from here." He told them as he opened the door.

"WAIT FATHER!" Itachi stands ready to go after his father after all he and Shisui promised to protect the child!

Fugaku gazed at Itachi with a glare that freeze the 11 years old. "I said I will handle it!" Fugaku hissed and closed the door after himself.

Itachi looks at Shisui then at his mother waiting for her to say something.

Mikoto smiled softly at that, she knows what her son was thinking of, but that wasn't it. Fugaku may seem cruel to some of the people who had seen him, but he was far away from that. especially if it involved half-bloods! after all, he was the one who takes care of then in their clan, which has more half-bloods then the other clans care to admit.

"Everything will be alright Itachi." She hummed softly. "Do you two want some tea?" She asked the two but start burring tea into their cups.

* * *

Fugaku stood outside Itachi's room. He looks at the door then sighs softly. He didn't imagine that he would see a half-blood treated like that again, but as it seems fate was too cruel to let the innocent live happily.

He knocked at the door softly, when it seems like he wouldn't get any answer he opened it and enter, he didn't see the child that Itachi brought on the bed so he starts to get worried.

"Are you here to kill me?" Asked a little voice.

Fugaku looked to the source of the sound, only to find the child in the far corner of the room with a blanket hiding him.

Fugaku starts walking until he reached the kid, he saw him stiff as he comes near him, after a few minutes of looking at the boy, Fugaku sigh and sit next to him.

"I am not going to hurt you." Fugaku hummed looking around the room, he would have to make Itachi clean his room again! Fugaku stretch his legs in front of him and cross his arms around his chest, he looked at the boy from the corner of his eye, somehow he felt like he had seen that kid from somewhere, the kid was so familiar!

"You knew if you want to look at me you can do that." said the kid making Fugaku raise his eyebrow at that. "I can feel your stare you know." The boy brought the blanket tighter around his body, but he then sighed and looked at Fugaku.

Fugaku felt a little bit awkward at that, the kid's emotionless eyes really make him uncomfortable. (even Itachi shows more emotions with his mask!) Fugaku looked at the kid in the eye and asked. "What's your name?" And he really wants to know what the kid's name was.

The kid raise a brow at that, he had heard a lot of things about the 'Wicked eye Fugaku' but caring was not one of them, the child sigh at that it seems like people don't like to see underneath the underneath! "Naruto." The boy murmurs softly and looked away from the man.

Fugaku hummed at that and nods his head at the name. "Very well _Naruto_." He said the name just to be sure about it. Who in their right mind will call their son a 'fish-cake'! well, scratch that, he was sure that Kushina and Minato would do such a thing if given the chance.

Suddenly Fugaku gasped sharply and turn to look at the boy closely. Minato eyes and hair even if they were dull, Kushina face shape and pale skin, and lastly, the whiskers mark! Fugaku freeze at that, but he had to be sure! "Minato…" he whispered only to see the child stiffen like a wooden board. HE KNEW IT! But….but why?

Naruto stiffed at the mention of that name, did Fugaku knew? No, no that can't be! After all the Namikazes made sure that he wasn't even one of them since the beginning!

"But….how?" Fugaku looked at the boy, he knew now why the boy has been so familiar to him! He had seen the boy one time when his family was invited to the Namikaze's mansion to celebrate Mito's sixth birthday.

Fugaku was heading to the bathroom after Mito had 'accidentally' spilled some of her juice at the hem of his sleeve, when he had to get out of the bathroom, he saw a small boy sitting in the corridor reading a book. Fugaku had come near the boy to ask him about why he was alone here and not with the others when he did that he didn't feel any chakra coming from the boy._ Half-blood!._ Fugaku had thought. He had known that none of the other clan's heads had any half-blooded children, but when the boy raised his head he knew immediately that this was Minato's child with his hair and eyes color, the only strange thing about him was the whisker marks. Fugaku was about to ask the kid about his name, after all, why would Minato keep one of his children a secret? But Mito's loud voice made him look at his side for a little bit, but when his eyes return to the boy he was gone! Fugaku even remembered when he had asked Minato about him, Minato told him that he has no other son then Arashi and Menma.

Fugaku looked at Naruto as he stands shakily, once he did he hold Naruto hand gently, and start tugging him softly urging him to follow him.

Naruto looks at Fugaku with wonder but nevertheless, he stand up and follow him, Naruto clutches the blanket tightly over his body with one hand the other was holding Fugaku's hand.

* * *

"Yes, that is what happened aunty Mikoto!" Shisui said as he recalled who Naruto had killed that Kumo's Nin. Itachi was looking at Shisui with an opened jaw, how in the name of MADARA was the boy able to thrust his fist into that Ninja's heart. Mikoto hummed softly drinking from her tea and nods her head, it seems like that boy was stronger then he seems, but that was good if he was a half-blood.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door, after that it opened reveling a little boy with a raven hair holding a green dinosaur toy.

"Sasuke dear! Why are you still awake?" Asked Mikoto putting her cup of tea down, she looking at her youngest son with a soft smile.

"I couldn't sleep." Sasuke murmur robbing one of his eyes when he looks up Sasuke's face lighten up with a big grin upon seeing his brother. "Itachi!" He race to his brother jumping into his brother's embrace right away.

Itachi gives a little laugh at that hugging his brother tightly, it seems like Sasuke had missed him when he was away. "Hello to you too, little brother!" He said as he poked Sasuke's forehead, Sasuke scowl at Itachi and start rubbing his poor forehead, Itachi just laughed at that making Sasuke smile a little bit.

"Mikoto!" A voice said and when they all looked at the door they saw Fugaku holding the little boy's hand with a worn-out expiration on his face, Fugaku looked at the kids then sigh. "Itachi, Shisui. Take Sasuke with you and go to bed, we have a long day tomorrow." He told them making the kids nod at that.

"Come on Sasuke!." Itachi said as he stands up holding Sasuke's hand gently. "You can stay here tonight Shisui." He hummed making Shisui cheers at that and start following Itachi and Sasuke.

Once the closed the door, Fugaku sigh, and usher Naruto to sit on one end of the kotatsu table while he sat next to Mikoto.

"What is wrong Fugaku?" Mikoto asked him with concern face, touching his shoulder gently.

"It is a very long story." Fugaku sigh massaging his forehead softly, he then looked at Naruto again. "I want to know the truth all of it!" Fugaku said looking at Naruto.

Naruto sighed at that, it seems like there won't be a way out unless he told them everything. With that in mind, Naruto starts telling about his life.

* * *

"Unacceptable!." Mikoto whisper/shout at Fugaku so as not to wake the exhausted boy up. "How could they do that to a child?!" She gives a little sob at that and Fugaku looked down in shame after all the Namikazes were their best friends! "Fugaku, please! Do something!" She looked at him hopefully, maybe her husband would know what to do.

"And what do you want me to do Mikoto?!" He asked looking at her. "You knew we can't do a thing! After all, no one cares about half-bloods. and the other clans would find that normal. and wouldn't bat an eyelash at it!" He said looking at the boy who was sleeping with his head on Mikoto's lap holding the blanket tightly, he heard Mikoto sniffs pathetically at that and look down at the boy, he sighs and looked at her.

"You know." He said looking at her straight in the eyes making her hum softly. "You have always wanted another child to raise. So if you want…" He let his sentence hang in the air.

Once Mikoto discovers what he was talking about, she gives a teary smile and starts kissing Fugaku on the face saying 'thank you' over and over again.

Fugaku hummed softly at that and smiled. "But there is one problem." He said making his wife stop and look at him with a worried face, he gives a soft smirk at that making her raise an eyebrow at him. "How could we tell the elders that we have a _blond Uchiha_ among us now?!"

At that Mikoto laughed softly shaking her head at Fugaku's strange sense of humor.

* * *

It was morning now and the Naruto was looking at the Uchiha's couple with wide eyes.

After Naruto had woken up this morning he had found himself in a strange room, when he was about to panic last night memory's slammed in his mind leaving him a shaken mess, he couldn't believe it! He had KILLED a person. Even if it was self-defense! Kill was a kill.

Naruto was freed from his thought by a soft knock on the door, after that the woman from last night, 'Mikoto' if he remembered right entered his room and smiled softly at him.

She had ushered him to Fugaku's office to 'talk' about something important. Turn out that important thing was about him being adopted into the _Uchiha clan!_

"b-but I am… a half-blood." He whispered, looking at them with wide eyes, he couldn't believe it! Did Kami finally looked at him and grant him his wish?

"So? What if you were one it doesn't matter." Said Mikoto gently with Fugaku nodding his head at her speech.

"I…I." Naruto choked out as tears start running down his face as he looked at the floor in shame, he doesn't know what to do or say. Naruto was finally having the only thing that he had ever wanted in his LIFE, and HE doesn't KNOW what to SAY!

A hand suddenly pat his head gently, when Naruto looked up he saw Fugaku giving him a soft smile. "It is Ok. You don't have to say a thing." Fugaku told Naruto.

Naruto gives a soft "Thank you." As he looked at the couple.

Mikoto smiled at that, it seems like everything was turning out to be fine. "Well, get ready boys!" She said to them with a soft grin. "breakfast is about to be served!" she flexed her arms as he headed to the kitchen, she would make a FEAST to welcome their new son.

Fugaku shakes his head a little as he follows Mikoto. "Let's go Naruto!" He told the little boy. "I am sure that Itachi and Shisui are worried about you."

With that Naruto give a nod and wiped his tears off. He starts following his new family with a barely-there smile, after all, it was the first time that Naruto gives a soft smile in the place he had called his life.

Maybe Kami really didn't forsake him after all.

* * *

"Naruto?" Asked Itachi tiredly as he entered the kitchen/dining room area he saw Naruto sitting near the kotatsu table looking at Mikoto cocking breakfast. (They have three kotatsu tables, one in the kitchen/dining room, one in the living room, and one in Fugaku's office.) Fugaku was sitting on his usual seat near the table with a mug of coffee in one hand and newspaper in the other.

Naruto raises his brow as he looked at Itachi. Itachi really looks like a mess, his shoulder-length hair was flying all around the place, he has a dark circle around his eyes, and his PJ was wrinkly.

Naruto blink as Shisui come from behind Itachi with an even more pathetically look. Naruto saw a little boy coming from behind the older boys, Naruto would say that the little boy was his age, give or take a few months, at least the little boy was not looking like death had come and warmed him up.

"Who are you?" The little boy asks looking at Naruto with wonderment in his eyes. That had made Naruto fidget in his seat uncomfortably, thankfully Fugaku had seen that and order the boys to take a sit.

After Mikoto sit down the breakfast. (which the boys drooled at how many different dishes there was.) Mikoto sit down next to Fugaku smiling at the boys, she saw Naruto look at his hands that were in his lap with an uncomfortable look on his face, Mikoto gives a soft sigh at that, then she nudges Fugaku in the ribs 'gently' making him give a soft grunt.

"Well, kids!" She called them with a happy voice gaining their attention. "Me and Fugaku have wonderful news to tell you!." At that she jape Fugaku harder making his mutter something under his breath then look at the kids.

"What me and Mikoto want to say is. We would like to intrude you to our newest family member, Naruto!" He said looking at their faces hiding his smirk at Naruto mortify look behind his mug, Mikoto just smiled at them softly.

Shisui cheers at that and hugged Naruto with one arm around his shoulder tightly making him stiff, but Shisui didn't care about that, well not right now anyway. "Welcome to the family cousin!" Itachi just give Naruto a soft smile and nod of his head.

Mikoto looked at Sasuke worriedly, after all, he was frowning deeply. "Sasuke?" She called him softly making Sasuke look at her with a worried face. Oh No, Sasuke wouldn't think they have abandoned him would he?

"Mommy! I don't feel any chakra coming from Naruto! Is he sick?" He asked looking at Naruto with a concern eyes, after all, he didn't want his little cousin to be sick! Even if Sasuke had no say in it, he would be happy to have a real friend and not a fangirl/boy who wanted him for his family name.

Naruto tense at that and start chewing his bottom lip while trying to get out of Shisui's hold, they all looked at Naruto with a worry faces especially Mikoto, after all, she knew it was a sensitive topic to talk about.

"It is because I am a half-blood," Naruto said before anyone was able to say a word, they looked at Naruto nervously seeing his emotionless blank eyes staring at the table.

Sasuke frown at that, he had heard from some of the other clans about them. If he was right they were the only people who don't have a chakra in the shinobi's family and were 'evil', and normally the shinobi would try to get rid of them because they were 'useless' and they don't want their family to 'die' out because of them as some had said.

He wondered if Naruto's family had to get rid of him because of that. Sasuke looked at Naruto once again and scowled, it seems like Naruto's family were idiots after all Sasuke felt nothing evil coming from Naruto, and he was sure that if he was a half-blood too, he knew that his family will still love him even then.

"Oh Ok!" Sasuke hummed then smiled at Naruto. "I hope we could be friends though, even with the half-blood thingy!" That made Naruto look in shock at Sasuke, then he looked down and give a soft nod hoping no one saw his teary eyes.

Mikoto and the other smiled softly at that and looked at Sasuke proudly, it seems like their little boy is all grown up!

"OK boys! Let's eat." Said Fugaku with a nod to the food, that made everyone smile and start eating.

Naruto gives a soft smile at his new family and start eating while listening to their lively chatting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Oh, my poor baby!
> 
> Finally! I would say ^-^/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains, WHO KNOWS WHAT? and some other things. All reviews are appreciated...

It has been a few weeks since Naruto start living with the Uchiha, and you could say that Naruto was finally having his wish! He was happy with his new family, especially with their kindness and love. Though he was still anxious when he meets someone new, but that doesn't matter.

Naruto was standing near Mikoto who was cooking dinner, everyone was out of the house so it was only the two of them. Naruto was looking at Mikoto then at the food with wonder, he really didn't know how and why but he really wants to learn how to cook!

Mikoto was humming a song softly as she starts cutting the meat, after that she looked at Naruto and give him a soft smile after Naruto had come to live with them, a lot of things had changed for better.

Fugaku was always home earlier then he was before, and he even starts being the father figure that Sasuke had always wanted! He had imagined if what happens to Naruto would have had happened to their children, after that he becomes afraid that he would die with his sons hating him for not being enough of a father like how Minato was. (you could say that they had cut their connection with the Namikaze, after all, they don't want their children to learn from them how to abandon their family!) Fugaku had started making amend with his family.

Itachi had become more and more open, and he even stopped donning his emotionless mask! His reason was it creep him out every time he looked at Naruto's emotionless one, and he doesn't want anyone else to feel like that (Itachi was too much of a peaceful child, she and Fugaku really wondered why he even joined the ANBU in the first place.) you could say that Itachi had grown up to be too protective of Naruto (Though Fugaku had a bet that it was more than that, after all that was Itachi they were talking about!)

Shisui on the other hand, he starts spending a lot of time here with them and Naruto, Itachi suspect that he would even move here! If he was given the chance._ "I don't want to be apart from my new favorite cousin!" _He had said, though it was lively so they didn't say a thing (But you could say that Shisui and Itachi become rivals!)

Sasuke it seems was having the time of his life. After all, he had found his best friend! (That won't chase him for his family name or something.) So you could say Sasuke was always following Naruto around like a baby duck, it was really adorable in Mikoto's opinion, how Sasuke was finally trying to make new friends that weren't Shisui or Itachi. Naruto didn't say anything about it so Mikoto knew it was alright.

And lastly there was her, Mikoto was really thankful that there was someone with her in the house when everyone was away, after all, it gets lonely sometimes. (she had practically tried to find a new hoppy every week!) She always teaches Naruto everything he wanted to know, and it was different every time, so she enjoys the good challenges that come and goes.

She knows the look that Naruto was donning, after all, she had donned the same one when she was a child with her mother, just trying to learn how to cook, she gives a soft hum making Naruto look at her. "Do you want to help, Naruto-Kun?" She asked him softly and grin when he blushes at that, that was Naruto for you always flustered and quite.

Naruto nods his head softly at that, he really wanted to learn and help Mikoto with what she was doing, after all, he had always loved learning new things no matter what they were.

Mikoto nods her head at that, and give him a basket full of vegetables. "Could you wash them for me, please?" She asked him softly and Naruto nods taking the basket away from her and headed to the sink.

Naruto looked around until he found a small chair he could stand on it while washing the vegetables, he brought the chair in front of the sink and stand on it, after that he starts washing the vegetables in silence. All the while Mikoto was watching him with a soft smile.

Mikoto starts humming a song that her mother had always singed when the two of them were in the kitchen making food, she remembers how she had made a lot of mistakes when she was younger, that she even once burn the WATER! Mikoto gives a soft chuckle at that and continue cutting the meat, her mother was so patient with her that every time Mikoto missed, her mother will only smile softly at that.

"Mikoto-san!." She turns to look at Naruto who has finished washing the vegetable, she smiled softly at him, he always calls her or Fugaku like that never with mother and father._ "For me, mother and father were those who left me…. You give me home so I can't call you by the names I hate the most."_ That what he had said when Mikoto had asked him about it, so she never asked him about that again, but by the end, she and Fugaku get used to it.

she checked the vegetable and grin softly at him. "My, my Naruto-Kun! If I didn't know any better I would have thought that you were a chef!" She said as she takes the vegetables putting them on the counter to cut later. Naruto had really washed them well!

Naruto hummed as he brought the chair and put it next to Mikoto and stand on it to see what she was doing, after all, he did want to learn and the best way was watching what would happen next. "Ne, Mikoto-san?" He called softly making Mikoto turn to him. "How do you do it? Cooking I mean." He asked her, looking for an answer.

Mikoto smiled at that. "Mom had taught me how, and with age, I start to become good." She told him and smiled. "Do you know anything about cooking, dear?" She asked softly and he shakes his head, Mikoto hummed at that and nod. "Well dear, cooking is an art!" She told him softly, remembering her mother's words to her.

"Art?!" Questioned Naruto after all it was the first time he heard about that, he never knew that there were other arts than drawing and sealing!

Mikoto nods her head at that. "Yes, an art that depended on emotions." She said as she starts cutting some of the vegetables. "When you are happy, the food you make will always be delicious." She starts and hummed. "But if you were sad the food will become sad too and burn, and no one would be able to eat it!" She finished.

Naruto looked at the counter then at Mikoto in awe. "Your food is always delicious Mikoto-san." He whispered making Mikoto smile at that. "Does it mean that you are always happy?" He looked at her, how could she always be happy? That just can't be!

Mikoto stopped cutting and smiled at that question. "Of course dear! Do you want to know why?" She asked him softly making him shake his head. "I am happy because I have a beautiful and loving family." She said smiling softly as she kissed Naruto on the forehead.

Naruto blushed at that and nods his head while touching his forehead. A loving family? Huh...

Well, that wasn't bad at all.

* * *

It was after dinner time and the Uchiha were sitting in their seats talking about one thing or another while drinking some tea, Naruto would give a soft hum now and then as he looked around their happy faces, he could see what Mikoto had meant with the 'loving family' thing, and that really made him happy!

"Naruto!" Called Sasuke making Naruto look at him and give a soft hum. Sasuke smiled at that Naruto was always shy and quiet even after all the time that had passed. He stands up from his seat and dash to his room then come once again after a few minutes with baggage. "That is for you!" He states happily giving Naruto the baggage.

"F-for.. me?" He asked looking at Sasuke only to see him nod his head. Naruto heisted a little about opening it, after all, it as the first gift he had ever been given! he opens the baggage slowly rivaling a beautiful red scarf! Naruto looked at the scarf touching it softly feeling the soft fabric between his fingers then he looked at Sasuke in a questioning look.

Sasuke grin at Naruto's face. "It is your 'welcome home' gift!" He said happily making everyone smile at that. "I have noticed that you were always cold somehow even when it's warm! So I thought that the scarf will keep you warm so you won't feel cold anymore. So how is it?!" Sasuke asked waiting for an answer.

"Thank you!" Naruto gives a soft whisper as he put the scarf around his neck hiding half of his face like it was a mask. "It.. is. W-warm." Naruto said with his head down hiding his teary eyes from everyone.

"GOOD!" Sasuke cheers loudly making everyone laugh at him, Naruto give a soft laugh at his 'best friend' what strange words he was using now.

He was happy! He really was.

* * *

"Yeah! And those crazy fangirls keep talking and talking about it and even chased me!" Sasuke was whining to Naruto about what happened in the academy today, Naruto only hummed adjusting his scarf slightly to hide half of his face. (Like Kakashi's mask).

They were both in the training forest near the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke had been complaining about him and Naruto not having enough time together to 'hang out' or something, so he had dragged Naruto to the forest to practice on Taijutsu. (HEY! It's true that Naruto doesn't have a chakra! But it doesn't mean he can't learn Taijutsu.). until now Naruto was the one who was winning every match! so they decided to take a break.

That what had lead them here with Naruto sitting on the grass wearing the usually Uchiha outfit, black high collar shirt with black shorts and his red scarf that hide half of his face. (Naruto didn't take off the scarf since he got it from Sasuke! He always felt save wearing it) with Sasuke who was laying on his back with the same outfit minus the scarf.

Sasuke was complaining to Naruto about how those crazy fans of his were trying to steal his FIRST KISS! Naruto was humming now and then in the right places to show Sasuke that he was listening, though actually he was impressed with Sasuke being able to escape the 'witches' that were after him.

"Ne, Naruto?" Sasuke said making Naruto turn his head to him. "Did you get your first kiss with a girl?" He asked with interest, he really wanted to know, after all, he never saw Naruto talk about girls before.

Naruto frowns at that and shakes his head 'No' then after a few minutes he looks at Sasuke and sighs. "No, I didn't. and even if I did it won't be a girl." He states making Sasuke become confused at that.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked him if he won't lose his first kiss to a girl, then to whom?

Naruto gives a soft sigh at that then looked at the ground then he looked at Sasuke in the eye. "I like boys, Sasuke, not girls." He said as he was still gazing at Sasuke waiting for an answer, it is true what Naruto had said about him liking boys, and he was never ashamed of it not now, Not ever!

_Oh, so that is it._ Sasuke thought then nodes his head in understanding, after all, he saw a lot of boys in his clan kissing other boys, so for Sasuke that was normal. HELL! Even Itachi had kissed Shisui when they were 10! "How did you know? Liking boys I mean." Asked Sasuke after all he was always curious about that.

Naruto scratches his head then he shrugs. "I don't know. My feeling were always clear to me." He said, and it was true! He knew that he doesn't like girls since he was five, because with a sister like Mito and mother like Kushina, well, let's just say that they left nothing to be desire AT ALL, even if some of the girls were worth it.

Sasuke hummed softly at that and sit up, he looked at the sky than at Naruto nervously. He then gives a soft sigh and asked Naruto. "What about me?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with one brow-raising. "you said you wouldn't kiss a girl so what about me?" He repeats looking at Naruto.

Naruto hummed at that. "Maybe." He said, Naruto then lower his scarf and wave for Sasuke to come closer to him. When Sasuke did and come sit beside him looking at Naruto, Naruto lean down a little bit and peck Sasuke on the lips, after that kiss he leans away, then he raises his scarf to hide his soft blush. Sasuke, on the other hand, had turned tomato red in the face, after all that was their FIRST KISS!

Naruto cleaned his throat braking Sasuke from his embarrassment. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a soft pout and hummed. "I want to ask if you could do something for me?" Naruto whispered as he looked at the sky.

"Oh, what is it?!" Now don't get Sasuke wrong, but Naruto never and he meant NEVER asked for something! so for Naruto to ask and ask HIM Of all the people it means that it was something important!

"I…"

* * *

"Naruto! COME ON!" Sasuke called as he knocks on the bathroom door for the tenth time! Naruto had been in the bathroom for TWO HOURS straight! Sasuke really started worrying about him, HELL even his mother didn't take that long putting her makeup on!

"Sasuke sweetie! What is going on?" Mikoto asked as she comes from the kitchen, she was being followed by all of the family. _OH SHIT!_ That was the only thing that Sasuke was thinking of right now, they were DOOMED.

"Sasuke are you sick? You look pale!" Itachi was going in his protective mood right now. No wonder why he was pale like death! Oh shit! They will kill HIM after that they would kill Naruto!

Speaking of Naruto! Sasuke turns to the door and starts knocking harder. "NARUTO! DAMN! OPEN THE DOOR!" Sasuke whined and start knocking harder, they are so DEAD!

Before Fugaku was able to do a thing, the bathroom door opened up and Sasuke hides behind Naruto.

Everyone in the room gasp at Naruto. Yes, it was Naruto in front of them, but the different thing about him now was his hair. Before Naruto's hair was a pale blond but NOW it was a RAVEN color.

"Naruto….. your h-hair!." Shisui stuttered as he looked at Naruto, he didn't know what to say, so he looked at his uncle and aunt.

Mikoto comes near Naruto and looked at him gently. "Why?" She asked him softly, after all, it was Naruto's decision and they have no say in it, but she knew that Naruto won't do anything without a reason!

Naruto looked at them and give a soft sigh. "I don't want to remember them." Was the only thing he said, Mikoto nods her head and gives a shaky smile. It seems like Minato and Kushina had done so much damage that was still unknown to them.

Naruto looked at the floor he really didn't mean to make Mikoto sad, he felt a soft pat on the head so he raises his head, only to see Fugaku nodding his head in a thoughtful meaner. "Black suits you." He told Naruto softly.

At that Naruto give a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! adorable!
> 
> And black hair Naruto is just YUMMY!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains, WHO KNOWS WHAT? and some other things. All reviews are appreciated.

It had been few months since that day Naruto had dyed his hair black, in the months he had been living with the Uchiha, you could say he become overprotective of them that he will practically kick one of Sasuke's stalking fanboys in the face kind of protective. Though that treatment has been given to everyone who dares to hurt his family. Though the Uchiha were thankful to him, for now, that doesn't matter, because of what today is!

Today was the 10th of October!

So that means it was Naruto's 7th birthday! The Uchiha has been planning Naruto's birthday party for a month now, and no one and they mean not even the Namikaze would ruin it! (Even though they had been trying to connect with them for months now)

You could say that everything was perfect! There was a different kind of food and drinks, the house was decorated, and the best of all Sasuke had taken Naruto to the library so they could surprise him later. Mikoto really should be thankful for the huge backyard that they have, after all, half if not all of the Uchiha clan were coming! (It seems like Naruto's personality was really a magnet, he was able to win the hearts of all of the Uchiha in a short time!)

"MOM!" She heard Itachi calling her so she turns her head in his direction. "Where should I put this?" He asked holding the empty decorating boxes in front of him.

Mikoto taped her finger softly on the counter thinking. "Could you put it in the cleaning closet, honey? We would need them later." She told him, at that Itachi nods his head and left to do just that.

"Aunty Mikoto!" She saw Shisui running to her with a nervous look on his face. "The Namikaze are here!" He said once he reached her, he pants as he did look at her.

Mikoto scowl at that, what in the name of Susanoo! She had practically told Kushina to never come here AGAIN. "Hold this for me!" She said as she thrust the bowl of the cake mixture in Shisui's hands, after that she starts heading to the door to see what was going on.

Once Mikoto reached the door her scowl becomes deep and she starts giving the Namikaze the traditional death glare. (HEY! She was an Uchiha! That means she could glare all she wants if there was something she doesn't like!)

There beside the door stood Minato and Kushina waiting for her, once she reached them Kushina let out a soft squeal and tried to hug her with Minato smiling softly at her.

"Mikoto!" Kushina said as she dived for a hug, only for Mikoto to sidestep it making Kushina fall to the ground. "OUCH!" Was what Kushina was able to say as she stands up.

"What are you doing here?" Mikoto asked them coldly crossing her hands over her chest. She should have known that they won't get rid of the Namikaze that easily, but still, she had hoped.

"W-well..." Minato starts sweating under Mikoto's glare. "Today is Mito's birthday party! And we were hoping that you all would be there with us." He told Mikoto hoping that she would stop glaring at them.

"NO!" she told them with a death glare. "We won't be coming to any party that you held, so if you would excuse us, We have something important to do!" Mikoto was ready to go and bring her Ninja tools, and turn Minato and Kushina to the must ugliest pincushion!

"Get out of my house!" A cold voice said cutting Minato before he could say a thing.

"Fugaku!" The three of them called out, Mikoto smirked at that, it seems like those two would be turned to a burning woods sooner rather than later with the kind of glare Fugaku was holding.

"WHAT IS THE MINING OF THAT?" Kushina yelled glaring at Fugaku, what the hell did happen to her friends?!

Fugaku snort at that. "You heard me." He said, looking at Mikoto who nodes her head. "If I saw you again in our property. I will personally KILL. YOU!" He growls at them.

"OK. Time is up!" Mikoto said as he holds Minato and Kushina's arms in her hands, after that she throw them outside of her house. "Don't come here, EVER!" With that, she slammed the door shut in their faces.

"Are you ok?" Fugaku said as he embraces Mikoto softly. Mikoto nods her head then give a sigh, she had really hoped to never see their faces again.

"Are they gone?" Mikoto raises her head to see Itachi and Shisui looking at them, Mikoto knew that Itachi and Shisui had pieced the pieces together about Naruto's hieratic since the first day, after all, she nor Fugaku had told them a thing and but they were called geniuses for a reason!

"Yes." Said Mikoto softly after straightens herself up. "Let's hurry up! The party won't prepare itself by itself!" She said as she headed to the kitchen to make the cake.

Fugaku hummed as they start following Mikoto to help.

* * *

**N.C.S.**

* * *

"So what do you think?" Asked Sasuke showing Naruto a book about the academy Taijutsu, Sasuke had dragged Naruto to the library today so his parents would be able to prepare Naruto's birthday party! And what an easy way to distract Naruto, all you have to do is mention the word: Books!

Naruto hummed as he starts flipping through the book, after a few minutes Naruto showed Sasuke a Taijutsu stand. "If you could master that you would be able to master all of the others." He told him softly showing him the stand.

Sasuke 'Oh'-ed at that and nods his head he then frowns. "The teacher said that this stand is for the third year students only." He told Naruto looking at the stand carefully.

Naruto nodded his head at that. "It is because they put the hardest last." He explains. "They wanted you to learn those stand first so by the end you would mastered the hardest easily."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with fascination, Naruto was always smart and Sasuke was sure he could ask anything no matter how strange it was, and he is sure that Naruto would tell him the logical answer to it! "Could you teach me this stand?!" He asked with sparkling eyes, grinning at Naruto.

Naruto hummed and nodded at that, after all, he had mastered that stand a long time ago now! He was sure that Sasuke would master it too, in a short time. Naruto would give him three weeks top, after all, Sasuke was a gifted Ninja, just like how all the Uchiha are!

"YAY! Thanks, Naru!" Sasuke had started calling him by that short version of his name, though Naruto never complains about it, the opposite really! He even gives Sasuke a pet name too!

"Anytime little duck." He laughed softly at Sasuke who had puffed his cheeks at the name, Sasuke really hates that name, but if it made Naruto happy he would suck it up! Naruto looks at the watch on the library wall above them and frowns. "We should go back home, we are late." He said raising his scarf up a little bit.

Sasuke looked at the watch and hummed, Naruto was right it was getting late, and he was sure that his mother would want them back home, after all, it doesn't take a long time to decorate the house with Ninja skills and all.

The two of them checked out of the library and headed home, they walked peacefully with Sasuke chatting on the way and Naruto listening and humming.

"HEY!"

Sasuke and Naruto turn to the source of the sound only to find Kushina and Minato running up to them, Naruto stiffed and tensed at the sight of them, What do they want?

"Sasuke let's go!" He choked out as anxiety took hold of his heart, he holds Sasuke's sleeve gently from the hem and starts togging him softly.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in concern, after all, Naruto never act like that even when he saw new people, realization to paint Sasuke's face and he scowls, he glared at Kushina and her husband as they stopped in front of them, so those were the idiotic family!

"Hey, sweetie!" Kushina said gently and smiled at him. "We were wondering if you want to go to Mito's birthday party?!" She asked him, after all, she knew that kids always loved parties! And maybe she would be able to make Sasuke tell her what was happening to his family.

"No." he glared as he took hold of Naruto's shaky hand and start walking home. He had to talk to his father about what happened today! What if his father didn't know about that? But he shook his head at the idea after all his father was always three steps ahead from everyone!

"WAIT!" Minato called him flicking his body so he was in front of them. "Do you know what happened to your parents?" He asked Sasuke only for him to be glared at, he sighs at that what did happen to their friends?

He turns his head to look at the other boy that was with Sasuke, the boy has raven hair and pale skin, Minato would say that he was an Uchiha, though he had a strange eye color, instead of the usually onyx that was known in the Uchiha it was a pale blue color, the kid was wearing the Uchiha outfit so he knew he was right, though the kid maybe loves scarfs, after all, he was wearing his long scarf like a mask! Minato wasn't able to feel any chakra from the boy so that meant only one thing!

"YOU ARE HALF-BLOOD!" Kushina called out as she looked at the boy making some heads turn to them and frown, it was a time like this Minato really hate his wife's straight forward attitude.

Naruto flinch at that he really had hoped that these people would stop that! he already knows what he was he doesn't need any reminding!

Sasuke starts giving them the death glare with a growl. Ah-uh she didn't just say that! "And what if he is? Got any problem with it?" Sasuke was about to kill if it wasn't for Naruto's soft hand holding him back. Though he won't say that about the growls and glares.

"N-No. she isn't!" Minato said shooting Kushina a quick glare. "She was surprised that is all!" He smiled softly, after all the Namikaze family all of them were a big supporter of half-blood community!

Sasuke only huffed at that and start walking again, only for his free hand to be grasped by Kushina's in an attempt to stop him. Sasuke flinches at that, her hold was tight even if she didn't mean it.

_To fast!_ Was Minato's thought as he saw the boy hold Kushina's hand. Naruto had acted out of instinct as he saw Sasuke flinch, he grips the hand that was holding Sasuke's and gives his own death glare making Kushina shiver at the look of it, he tightened his grasp making Kushina flinch at the strength of it.

"Don't you dare touch him." He told them icily making them flinch and take a step back without knowing.

Kushina let go of Sasuke's hand, Naruto tightened his grip in a warning then he let her go. With that Naruto hold Sasuke's hand gently heading home, leaving Minato and Kushina dumbfounded.

* * *

**N.C.S.**

* * *

"SURPRISE!"

That what had made Naruto jump as he opened the door to their home, he looked around only to see the Uchiha smiling happily at him and laughing in joy. Naruto saw the room decoration and he looked at them in shock.

Naruto heard Sasuke's giggles from behind him, as he pushed the frozen boy inside. "Happy birthday!" Sasuke told him happily and the Uchiha's laughed at that.

Naruto looked around the room then he smiled softly raising his scarf to hide his flushed face. he felt someone ruffles his hair so he looked up, only to see Shisui and Itachi grinning at him.

"What are you waiting for? COME ON!" They said as the start to drag him to the rest of the Uchiha, who were laughing and talking with each other.

You could say that the Uchiha really know how to party! Everyone was having fun in here, the adults were talking, laughing, drinking or playing cards! The children were running around the place or playing with each other.

You could say that Naruto was having the time of his life! He never had any fun unless it was reading a new book when he was with the Namikaze, but now! Now he could finally be free from them!

_ **"Please!"** _

"Huh?" Naruto said as he turns around to look at the forest, he thought that he had heard something, but he didn't see anything now.

_ **"WAKE UP!"** _

Before Naruto was able to run into the forest to see what was happening, he felt Sasuke's hands on his arm dragging him to open the presents.

Naruto frown at that maybe he was imagining things, he shakes his head at walked beside Sasuke.

* * *

**N.C.S.**

* * *

It was after midnight and the party had long since finished, everything was peaceful until an ear-piercing scream woke up the Uchiha from their slumber.

Fugaku jump from his bed and out of his room, the scream was coming from Naruto's room! He slammed the door opened and froze.

There on the floor, he saw Naruto writhe and twist in agony as blood was coming from his mouth and nose.

"DAD!" "FUGAKU!"

That had woke him up from his shocked stand. He summons a clone and rushes to hold Naruto down so he won't hurt himself further. He didn't know but it seems like Naruto was having a seizer! He tried to hold him down but it was hard with all of that blood. Hell! Even his ears were Bleeding.

He heard Sasuke's cries and the gasps from the rest, he looked at them to see them all standing near the door, he grunts as Naruto kicked him hard in the chest but hold him nevertheless.

"Itachi!" He called out making Itachi snap out of it. "Go bring the healer. NOW!" He ordered only to hear a 'Yes sir' as Itachi and Shisui start running to the hospital. "Mikoto! Take Sasuke away!" He said.

Mikoto nodded at that and held Sasuke up and run to her room. She was shaken a little at that but she had to pull herself together! If only to calm her sobbing son.

"Shh. It is ok baby, everything would be fine!" Mikoto wondered if she was trying to comfort Sasuke or herself, she really didn't know but she has to try, even with the sound of those screams would haunt her dreams for years.

* * *

**N.C.S.**

* * *

It wasn't every day that you would find her at the ass crack of NIGHT trying to heal someone. No, you won't. but when two frantic Uchiha burst into her office shakily and about to cry their eyes out. (You heard her right. CRYING!) Then you could say that she doesn't have any other choice.

Tsunade had followed those two until she reached the Uchiha compound, when she reached the main house she saw the Uchiha surrounding it with a look of fear on their faces, and who won't when those ear-piercing screams that made even her a FUCKINS SANNIN flinch at it!

She entered the house following the sound of those screams in a room with a broken door. When she entered she had had to hold a gasp of horror at what she saw.

It was clear that the little boy was having a seizer. But what the fuck? It wasn't normal at all to see all of that blood that was coming from him! She saw as Fugaku tried to hold the boy down while trying to calm him, but she knows that won't work out.

She pushed Fugaku out of the way and order him to get out and bring her what she needs after all this is where her part comes! She only prays that the boy won't die on her, God knew that she was tired of meaningless deaths, with that she starts healing him.

* * *

**N.C.S.**

* * *

It had taken hours and it was dawn know, Tsunade was shaken at what she had witnessed, after all the boy's heart had stopped five times until everything had turn alright, she was too exhausted to curse the Gods on what had happened to the young boy. But to see it in her own eyes that was fascinating! Even if the time or place was wrong.

She get out of the boy's new room (They had to change it because of all the blood and other things.) she saw the Uchiha's looking at her waiting what she would say, and she won't lie she know that no one from this house had slept, you could see it from the dark halos that were surrounding their eyes.

"He is alive!" She told them making them sigh in relief. Now, she won't lie and say he was fine, even she didn't know if he would be.

Tsunade sighs tiredly and comes to set near the kotatsu table, taking the tea that Mikoto had served her. "I have a few questions. I hope you answer them." She told them. She saw them nodding their heads at then and she sighs. "Was he a half-blood?" She asked.

The reaction she gets was not the one she was used to when she asks about half-bloods, but it had warmed her on the inside to see the care and love they have for their family.

"And what if he was?" Fugaku grunt narrowing his eyes at her, while all of the other only glared at her. If she had meant a funny business by that, then they would surely deal with her.

"HEY! Chill down, that wasn't what I had meant." She said as she took a sip from her tea and sigh. She looked at them and become serious. "It seems like him being a half-blood was the reason for the seizer/heart attacks thing that had happened."

"What do you mean?!" Mikoto asked chewing her bottom lip in worry, it was the first time she had heard about that happening, and she was really scared about Naruto's wellbeing.

"Believe me, even I don't know how or why it was the first time I saw that happening." She told them putting her teacup on the table. "But it seems like it had happened for a reason."

"What reason?" Itachi asked her suspiciously. If Naruto wasn't sick then why did that happened.

"It seems like his chakra paths had opened!" She said earning gasps from them all. "It seems like the boy's newly chakra had cause seizer/heart attacks."

"H-how?" Mikoto said shakily, after all, no one had heard of anything like that before. Once a half-blood always a half-blood! That what they were told for centuries!

"It seems like his chakra being a foreign thing for him, had made his body go in a shock. With that shocked, the pain of chakra start running in his chakra's closed paths, had caused his body to have a seizer later a heart attack. And it seems like the blood that was coming out of him was the 'spoiled' or 'rotten' blood. If you know what I mean." She told them making them all look at one another. "I wanted you all to know, that this case would be the first to happen in the half-bloods community. And I am sure that if I hadn't been a Sannin with experience, he would have been dead!." She told them the truth, after all, it was no use to lying at them.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke screams making them all turn their heads seeing Naruto standing by the door looking at them, with his red scarf in his hand.

They all jumped at that running to Naruto and embraced him softly when they did that, they felt his chakra like Tsunade had said. It was a shock for them but they push it aside for now.

"Oi brat!" Tsunade called out after the Uchiha had finished hugging the kid to death, making Naruto turn his head to her. "You heard everything, right?" She asked seeing Naruto nodding his head and sigh at her. She hummed at that and stand up walking until she reached him. "Then you know what that means, I have to watch you closely from now on, so none of that would happen again." She told him. Only for him to give her a huff and a soft nod.

She smirked at that, the kid had a fighting spirit as it seems, after all, who in their right mind would stand up after a night like that! "Good! My name is Tsunade." She told him that.

"Naruto." Was the only thing he said, as he put the scarf that was in his hand to hide half of his face.

* * *

**N.C.S.**

* * *

It has been a month since Naruto unlocking his chakra, and you could say that he doesn't like that one a bit. You want to know why it's because of Tsunade and her watching him like a lab rat!

It would have been ok if it wasn't for the nightmares that he starts having, it always starts the same, only words at first after that it would turn to a strange imagines he doesn't know what to make of. Naruto never told any of the Uchiha about that, they had smothered him since day one! Always fearful that something would happen again, so he kept his mouth shut about it.

Today Naruto was watching Itachi training, he was able to run away from Tsunade this morning. (He may like her and have a grandma/grandson relationship with her, BUT DAMIN HE needs HIS FREEDOM TOO.) And meet Itachi on the way, so the two of them decided to visit the training forest. Naruto saw how Itachi used some hand sign he was able to memorize on sight after Itachi slammed his hand on the floor a poof sound was heard and a crow appeared on the ground.

_ **"Do it! Please!"** _

Naruto heard that voice again and he starts looking around, he doesn't know why but he could feel four voices coming from that one.

_ **"Please summon us! Don't you want to protect them?"** _

"Naruto are you ok?" Itachi asked as he looked at Naruto's dazed face, he stepped near Naruto a little but he felt he summon pulling him away. "What the…?"

_ **"Do it! Protect them! Do it! FIGHT!"** _

With that Naruto made the summoning seal and slammed his hand to the ground, he could vaguely hear Itachi's screams of his name, and how everything had changed around him.

Instead of a forest, he was standing in a huge hall, he was inside a circle being surrounded by three strangers with coats who were surrounded by four beings.

A phoenix with a bright red and orange colors, the flame was raised from the place she was sitting at. she looked at him and let out a cry.

A dragon with black scales like midnight, the smoke was rising from his place of the circle. When he saw him he let out a roar and bow his head.

A wolf with white fur as the moon, the place he was sitting at was having some sort of fireflies raising from it. The wolf glance at him then let out a lonely howl.

A jaguar with strange dark grey fur, his place was making strange noises raising from it. When he saw him looking at him he let out a hiss.

_ **"We had finally met you!** _

_ **She who felt it all! (Phoenix)** _

_ **He who knew it all! (Dragon)** _

_ **She who saw it all! (Wolf)** _

_ **He who heard it all! (Jaguar)** _

_ **With the power of our ancestors and your ancestor!** _

_ **You would finally raise from the ashes!** _

_ **With the favor of Shinigami, Kami, and Yami!** _

_ **She who felt it all!** _

_ **He who knew it all!** _

_ **She who saw it all!** _

_ **He who heard it all!** _

_ **Take this power and protect us again!** _

_ **The forgiven heart of gold!** _

_ **All hail the sage of the main four!"** _

With that he saw those beings looking at him, then opened their mouths and a strange fire come and surrounded him, he felt his hate turn to sadness, his nightmares to memories, and his weakness to strength.

Naruto lost his conscious but not before he heard their pleading for him to come again.

* * *

**N.C.S.**

* * *

"NARUTO!"

He heard when he woke up again with the Uchiha and Tsunade surrounding him with worry faces.

He remembered their faces when he told them what happened.

He remembered the way he told them he had to leave.

He remembered Sasuke crying and begging him not to go.

He remembered the others' understanding and his promise to come home.

He remembered him using the summoning again to return to that place.

He remembered those beings looking at him with pride as he came back.

And most of all he remembered their words.

_ **"Welcome home!"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains, WHO KNOWS WHAT? and some other things. All reviews are appreciated.

…_**FIVE YEARS LATER…**_

"Are you sure about this?" Tsunade asked the man looking at him up and down. She won't lie but Damn it! The man was HOT.

The man snorts at that as if he had known what Tsunade was thinking about, at that Tsunade blushed softly and cleaned her throat. "OK then, let's enter."

The two of them entered the Hokage's office, only to see the Hokage with his family chatting inside or more of screaming at each other.

"AH. Tsunade-Sama!" Minato smiled as he saw Tsunade, it has been a long time since the last time he saw her with how busy their schedule was. Especially today which was the graduating exam!

"Minato." She strains trying to smile at him like she didn't want to break his neck! "I come to collect a favor from you." She smirked cruelly at that making Minato shiver in fear.

"Of course! What do I own you Tsunade-Sama?" He asked softly after all he did own Tsunade a scary amount of favors.

"Who are you?" Menma asked the man beside Tsunade, he was really a good looking one and FUCK! Did Menma want to bang him. he smirked and send a wink to the man, Menma knew he was desired by all the girls and some of the boys by being an Uzumaki and such, so he hoped that the man would be interested.

The man rolled his eyes and huffed, he then looked at Minato and raise his brow at him, it seems like even the Hokage was checking him out!

"Hokage-Sama." He deadpanned at that making Minato blush, and clean his throat hr nod at him. 

* * *

The man walked through the academy halls, humming a soft song to himself, he had finally came back! After a long 11 years, he was back to his home, he idly wonders if his family would recognize him or not, it doesn't matter though that was for a later time not for now.

He reached the door number 132. And looking at it, he then sighs and knocks on it softly.

"ENTER!"

He heard from the other side, well, it is now or never! He held the letter in his hand then opened the door wide, making the room go silent after they all saw him.

"Are you Umino Iruka?" The man asked as he looked at the man with brown hair put in a ponytail and a scar on his face.

"Y-Yes, and you a-are?" _HOLY SHIT! HE IS HOT!_ Was the only thing Iruka was thinking of as he looked at the other man. The man was a raven hair with pale blue eyes, he was wearing a sleeveless tight black ANBU kind shirt with fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps, baggy black pants, and red-brown sandals. His face was hiding behind a long red scarf he was using as a mask! (You all know Menma from 'road to Ninja' that is how Naruto looks like.)

"NARUTO?!" Someone shout before the man was able to say a thing.

Naruto was slammed by a small body and he grunted at that, he looked down to see the sight of a 12 years old boy holding him for dear life sobbing softly on his chest. He recognizes the boy with a soft gasp and smile.

"It has been a long time, and you are still that crying baby aren't you Sasuke?" He said with a laugh embracing the boy softly. Ruffling his hair while he was at it.

"S-shut up!" Sasuke hiccup as he let go, only to have Naruto cleaning his face with a soft cloth, that made Sasuke flushed with embarrassment but he looked at Naruto nevertheless.

Everyone was watching what happened with their jaws on the floor, did Uchiha Sasuke, THE Uchiha Sasuke cried like a little girl and hold on to some totally stranger?!

Iruka cleaned his throat in hope that it was all just a dream and the other man would explain. "Ah, I am sorry! My name is Uchiha Naruto. And I have come to take the graduating exam." Naruto told Iruka softly handing the letter to him.

At that, all the kids went into a shock, AN UCHIHA?! Well, maybe that explains it. Iruka read the letter then give Naruto a little smile. "Yeah… I am sorry! Take a seat, please!" Iruka flustered at his last thought making Naruto laugh softly like he had known what he had thought of.

"Come on little duck! The exam is about to start." Naruto said as he drags Sasuke with him softly, laughing at Sasuke's loud 'HEY' He set down in the front row with Sasuke beside him as the exam begin.

* * *

The exam had gone without a hitch as everyone had taken it. Sasuke hadn't left Naruto for a second always clinging to him every chance he gets, though Naruto didn't say a thing after all he was used to that.

It seems like the summoning world had a different time then this world, Naruto mused at that. he had spent 11 years in that world so now he was 18 years old, but it seems like it only 5 years had passed considering that Sasuke was still a 12 years boy, Naruto didn't know if he should be thankful or not. But he can't really help the excitement of seeing his family again.

Naruto's name was the first to be called out, and you could say he had graduate without even lifting a finger, so he was waiting for Sasuke to show up from his exam with his headband. After all, it seems like Sasuke was the rocky of this year!

It was a lot of lively bunch of kids that the academy has, there were Hyuugas, Naras, Inuzukas, and a lot of different clans' heirs. HELL! Even Mito was there with them.

Speaking of the devil.

There was Mito heading his way with all of her short ass glory, with her minions following behind her. Why didn't it surprise him that she would turn out to be a gangster?

"So you are an Uchiha?" She question as she reached him swishing her long red hair behind. Did she really think that she was making a movie?

"Hn." Naruto grunt out looking outside of the window not paying any attention to her, he crosses his arms around his chest and starts counting down waiting for the bitch to explode.

"HEY, I AM TALKING TO YOU DATTEBAYO!" She yelled at him pointing her finger at his face. "YOU CAN'T BE AN UCHIHA, UCHIHA'S DOESN'T HAVE BLUE EYES!" She was really out to get him, wasn't she.

"Do you have a problem with that, bitch?" He hissed with a glare making her gang took a step back in fear, dear lord! Can't he have a normal day in his life without some kind of problem falling on him.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" She shrieked and Naruto wondered if his hearing would be damaged after that. damn, she screeches like a banshee!

"You heard me right." It seems like that scents had caused all of the classes to stop and look at them, after all, no one dares to put Konoha's hero in her place.

"Do you know who am I?" she hissed at him, face red with rage, in all of her life no one, and she meant NO ONE! Had treated her like that, who would when she was the next Mrs. Uchiha!

"A spoiled bitch apparently." He grunts out shooting her the finger making everyone's jaw fall on the floor. Mito gasped in horror at that and start stuttering nonsense that Naruto didn't care about.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke called him making Naruto stand up and walk to him, Mito shut up hoping that Sasuke would save her honor from that uncultured bastard who had insulted her. But what greeted her though put everyone else in shock.

"MY poor baby!" Sasuke said acting like Mikoto when she was in her 'MAMA BEAR' mood, he holds Naruto's face and starts inspecting him for any abuse sign. "That bitch didn't hurt did she?" At that Sasuke's face becomes dark and his KI starts flowing around the room. "I will kill her if she had done anything, That bitch had taken things way too far!" He growled out shooting Mito his death glare hoping that she would burn to ash.

Naruto looked at Sasuke in shock trying to his hardest stop his laughs. "Damn it little duck! You have spent too much time with Mikoto-san." He smirks from behind his scarf he wondered if Sasuke had noticed his slip.

"Hn." Sasuke grunt with a blush painting his cheeks red, he pulls Naruto away from Mito to sit near the door.

Once Naruto sat in his place Sasuke took the chair next to him and start chatting like the older times without caring about the people who were still in shock.

Naruto just shakes his head softly and smiled.

* * *

**N.C.S.**

* * *

Naruto was laughing softly at the stories that Sasuke had shared with him, it seems like a lot of things had changed while he was gone. It seems like Itachi and Shisui had quit being an ANBU, and it seems like Shisui had become a Jounin Sensei who would have known that Shisui would love becoming a teacher? Though Naruto should have expected that after all Shisui and Itachi hold a soft spot for children.

As for Mikoto, she had open her own bakery which becomes quite famous, with its delicious pastries. Fugaku was still the head of Konoha's MP, but he did open an orphaning with the help of Tsunade that only cares for half-bloods, Itachi is the caretaker of the orphaning. (Naruto was relieved though, he had always known that Itachi was too much of a peaceful child to become an ANBU.)

It seems like life was good to the Uchihaand Tsunade and that really had made Naruto happy, he wonders what would they do once they see him. Naruto was a 100% sure that Mikoto would plan his wedding right away on the spot.

Naruto and Sasuke exit the academy only to see the parents of all the Genin standing outside the academy with proud faces.

Naruto felt Sasuke holding his hand and start dragging him to the swing that was little away from the group of people, once they were out Naruto saw the Uchiha waiting beside the swing with Tsunade talking to each other, though the Namikaze were near them the Uchiha didn't care about them.

Naruto smiled at the sight of his family, their stood Mikoto with a black sundress and high heels, her hair in a high ponytail, talking to Fugaku who was wearing his usual work clothed, Tsunade was between the two of them rolling her eyes at their talk. A 17 years old Shisui in his Jounin attar was joking with a 16 years old Itachi who was wearing black jeans and a white shirt with his Ninja sandals. They look happy and Naruto smiled softly at that.

"EVERYONE!" Sasuke yelled catching the attention of his family. "LOOK WHO I HAVE FOUND!" He saw the Uchiha looking at him, and it a second before he was holding a sobbing Mikoto to his chest with Itachi and Shisui attacking his sides in a hug. Naruto grunt at the weight but he just smiled softly.

"IDIOT!" He heard before he felt a slap on the back of his head, he turn around to find a glaring Fugaku. "Why didn't you tell us you were back?!" He glare but Naruto could see the glassy eyes he holds so he just chuckles softly.

"I thought Tsunade had told you." He said making the Uchiha turn to glare at the said woman.

Tsunade just laughed nervously scratching the back of her head. "I want it to be a surprise!" She told them as her last chance of escaping the wrath of the Uchiha.

"It doesn't matter." Mikoto says as she dried her tears stepping away from Naruto's embrace and smiles. "We are happy that you have finally come back home." She told him they smirked making a shiver go down their spins. "My, my Naruto-kun you have grown up!"

Naruto laughed at that shaking his head softly. "Yeah, the times go fast in the summoning world." He explains to them making them nod their heads.

"So how old are you now?" Asked Shisui who had let go of Naruto to stand near Fugaku. He couldn't help but eyeing Naruto. Did he mention how hot Naruto was?

"I am 18, why gonna take me on a date?" He winks at Shisui as he told him that making Shisui flush tomato red.

"He won't but I may do just that." Itachi said as he turns Naruto head to him and kissed him softly through the scarf, making Naruto's hand circling him softly. Naruto brake the kiss smirking softly at everyone's flushed face as he laughed.

"Well, if you think you can handle me then why not?" Naruto hummed checking Itachi out, it seems like Itachi had preferred a more feminine look than the others, with his long black hair and whatnot. "Tomorrow at 8." He said making Itachi nod and smirk.

"Oho, it seems like I have won Mikoto." Fugaku said all the while smirking at the 'new couples', Mikoto pouts at that but gives her husband the money.

She then turns to Naruto and smiled wide. "You would let me plan the wedding. Right, Naruto?" Naruto sweatdrop at that but hummed anyway making Mikoto squeal happily and hug him again.

Sasuke and Shisui just huffed at that making Naruto laugh at them. "Don't worry you two, if you want we could share." He said making them all blush at that.

"A harem? Really! Wow, you are even more perverted than Jiraiya." Tsunade said as she comes and stands beside a flushed Mikoto.

Naruto shrug at that. "Not my fault." He said then hummed holding Itachi tightly to his chest. "Though it is that perverted Shinigami's fault, after all, he was the one who said I need more than one lover to keep up with me!" He said with too much pride and smugness.

"Brat." Tsunade shakes her head but smiles softly, even when Mikoto was in her dreamy world as she plans the weddings of her 'little boys'. Fugaku only shakes his head with a soft mutter 'lucky bastard' if Naruto had heard right.

"Mikoto! Fugaku!" The Uchiha's turn their heads to see the Namikaze coming their way. The Uchiha scowl at that and Itachi hugged Naruto more tightly glaring dagger at them.

Once the Namikaze reached them they smiled. Naruto took a close look at the people who he had called a family in the past. Minato and Kushina didn't change much as it seems other than aging a little. Arashi was 19 years old soon to be 20 if Naruto was right, he just looks more and more like Minato. Menma was 16 and he seems like he was trying to be a badass with all of that red and black, though he was still sending him lustful looks, that made Naruto rolled his eyes. And lastly, Mito who becomes nothing but a spoiled bitch was glaring at him harder hoping that he would apologize, well fat chance bitch he won't.

"So it seems like the kids had all become a Ninja's huh?" Kushina said happily talking like nothing had changed between them, only to be glared at in return.

Naruto felt the tension and give a soft sigh at that, it seems like nothing had changed. "You are right Kushina-san." He told her in a bored tone making the Namikaze turn to him. "If you excuse us we need to go." With that Naruto start walking to the Uchiha compound with his hand around Itachi waist with the Uchiha following after him.

"Why did you….?" Itachi trailed off looking at Naruto, he really didn't know why Naruto had given any attention to them, but he really wanted to know.

The Uchiha's were looking at Naruto waiting for his answer. Naruto only smiled and said.

"Forgiveness is the worst kind of revenge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Wow, look like Itachi would get some action ^-^.
> 
> And it seems like the Namikaze's won't learn a thing ^^'


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains, WHO KNOWS WHAT? and some other things and a lovely surprise for you *v*. All reviews are appreciated.

It was the next day after the Genin exam, all of the new Genin were in the academy waiting for their teacher, Naruto was sitting beside the window listening to Sasuke talking about the most famous places to go on a date. After last night's event you could say that Naruto was hugged (Smoothered!) to death by his clan, it seems like Shisui and Sasuke cheers at the idea to be with Naruto so they support the harem idea! HELL! They even start talking to one another about what they would do in the bedroom! Naruto has a strong feeling that Tsunade was the reason why his innocent lovers were corrupt.

Naruto hummed at Sasuke's ideas. It seems like there is a new renowned Dango's restaurant that you could reserve your own private room with a small flower garden! Naruto hummed at that they could go and eat dinner there since Itachi has a dark obsession with Dango. After that they could go to the Hokage mountain and watch the stars, after all, he did hear that there would be a Meteorites later tonight. Call him romantic but Naruto really loves spoiling his mate or in this case, mates, and that had come from his dragon friend after all dragons are known to spoiling their submissive mates rotten!

Just as he was about to ask Sasuke for his ideal place to date, a door was slammed open and two girls were pushing one another while they run until they reached his and Sasuke's seat.

"Get away Ino-peg I got here first!" A pink hair girl said as she pushed a blond one with a growl.

"Shut up forehead I got here first!" The blond says as the war between the two gets back and forth until Naruto gets bored.

"Shut up you two I got here first!" Mito says as she sat next to Sasuke ready to flirt with him.

Naruto grunt at that damn fangirls! Naruto raises Sasuke and puts him in his lap silencing the kids in the class, with a glare holding a blushing Sasuke in his lap.

"Ok classes calm down!" Naruto heard so he raise his head to see Iruka coming with papers in hand, Naruto sits straight with Sasuke in his lap, it seems like it wasn't working and the kids were ever the chatting bunch, a tick mark appeared on Iruka head and he glared. "I said shut the fuck up or else!" Did Iruka head become huge or was it Naruto's imagine? At least it seems to get the wanted result as the kids sat in their places.

"Good!" Iruka said with a smile as the children sit down. "As you know today is the day that you would be assigned to your teams so let's start!" Iruka said happily, he starts calling the team number and informing the classes of the team's members. "And now.. team 7!... Namikaze Mito ….Haruno Sakura." Mito glared at Sakura after all she was her rival in becoming Mrs. Uchiha! "Uchiha Sasuke." You could hear Mito and Sakura's scream of delight at that, Sasuke, on the other hand, bangs his head on the table. "Uchiha Naruto!" At the mention of Naruto's name Sasuke jump up cheering at that, while Mito and Sakura glared at Naruto, Naruto, on the other hand, had broken his pen at that, were they serious?! Before Naruto was able to protest Sasuke turn to him with a happy face that made Naruto shut up and hold his tongue at that. "Your Jounin sensei would be Hatake Kakashi and Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina!" Naruto grunt at that, great just his luck!

* * *

It has been two hours since then and every other team was taken by their Senseis, the only team 7 were still in the classroom waiting for their Senseis to come. Naruto was reading a book patting Sasuke's hair who was sitting in his lap sleeping. Mito was complaining loudly at the late teachers so she made a prank with the eraser. Sakura was trying to stop Mito but inner Sakura was cheering at that. Naruto sighs softly closing his book and woke up Sasuke if the teachers didn't come now. Then he would leave with Sasuke to go home.

Just as Sasuke woke up and they were about to leave a silver hair man opened the door, only to have the eraser falling on his head. Mito blows up laughing at that, Sakura, on the other hand, was trying to apologize, Naruto only rolled his eyes and carry Sasuke softly.

"My first impression on you is… I hate you!" Said the Jounin with too much cheer in his voice, that is what Naruto get for wanting to be shinobi it seems. 'The always late on everything copy cat Ninja!' "Meet me on the roof!" With that, he poofs away.

Naruto only sigh at that and Shunshin to the roof, it seems like Kushina and Kakashi were there waiting for them, so Naruto took a seat on the stairs with an awake Sasuke on his lap. Kushina and Kakashi looked at them then nod their heads, ten minutes later a panting Mito and Sakura reached their spot and took a seat.

"OK, people lets interdict ourselves!" Said Kushina cheerfully and looked around their 'Students'. It seems like Mito was there that is good after all the only reason she was a Sensei was to keep an eye on Mito and protect her. There was a pink hair girl sitting beside her daughter she hummed at that too much PINK. And lastly, there were these two Uchiha one was Sasuke and the other was strange with the red scarf/mask Emo, Kushina saw how every Uchiha was acting around the man, maybe he was Fugaku's secretly elder son or something?

"And how are we going to do that?!" the pink hair girl said looking at the two of them, Naruto just groan great! Two banshees!

"Oh you know, your name, likes, dislikes, dreams, and hopes for the future, and whatnot." Kakashi said as he starts looking quite bored. "Here I would start first! My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like… hum you are too young to know what I like, will I dislike a lot of things so we get this out of the way, and my dreams will I don't have one!" Kakashi said with a chirping voice.

_THE ONLY THING WE KNOW IS HIS NAME! _They thought, Naruto on the other hand just yawn and huffed at that, well, he knows quite a lot about Kakashi from Tsunade so he won't ask.

"Ok, me next!" Said Kushina happily. "My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina! I like training, ramen, and my family, I dislike traitors and those who hurt other people, my dream is for everyone to be safe and happy!" She told them with a smile. "Ok, you next Mito."

Mito grin at that. "MY NAME IS NAMIKAZE MITO Dattebayo! I like ramen, and training, I dislike the three minutes it takes to make ramen, and my DREAM IS TO BECOME THE NEXT HOKAGE!" she yelled loudly making Naruto who was close to her groan, Naruto saw Kakashi sending him a sympathetic look.

"OK, you, next pinky." Said Kakashi making Sakura glared at him hard, Kakashi just shrugs and smiles behind his mask.

Sakura huffed at him but start talking. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like…." She looked at Sasuke then squeal. "I dislike Ino-Big and Mito!" She said with a glare. "And my dream is…." She looked at Sasuke and squeal harder.

The adults sweatdropped at that._ Great! A fangirl._ Naruto only brought Sasuke closer to him trying to shield the scared boy away. Kushina just laughed at that nervously the looked at Sasuke. "You next Sasuke."

Sasuke just snuggles to Naruto more. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like my family, training, and tomatoes. I dislike fangirls." He glared at Mito and Sakura. "And those how to abandon their family." He glared at Kushina. "My dream is.." He smirks softly. "Marrying Naruto!" He said happily.

Mito and Sakura shrieked at that glaring hatefully at Naruto, Kushina just blinks, well she really didn't see that one coming, as for Kakashi he starts giggling in a perverted way. Naruto just shakes his head with a smirk as he pats Sasuke head gently.

"Oh well, it is your turn now 'Naruto'." Kakashi said with a smirk under his mask, maybe he won't be bored after all!

Naruto hummed at that. "My name is Uchiha Naruto. I like my family and friends, training, creating new Jutsus and whatnot. I dislike those who treated half-bloods badly because for me they are worst then scum. My dream is for peace to come." He told them with a hum.

Kakashi just nods at that. "Well then, meet us tomorrow at 8 a.m. at training ground 7 for your graduating exam!" He told them as he holds an orange book out.

"What?!" Mito screech. "We already graduate!" Cutting Kakashi before he was able to continue explaining the rest to them

Naruto just stands up from his place ready to go. "We would meet you there, now if you excuse me I have a date." Naruto holds Sasuke's hand gently as they headed away from the banshee's screaming.

_Well isn't that interesting._ He thought as he headed to the Uchiha's ground.

* * *

"We are home!" Sasuke called out as they reached their home, good thing that today was a day off for everyone so Sasuke won't be alone, Sasuke knew that if Naruto discovers that he would be alone in the house he would cancel his date with Itachi and Sasuke really didn't want that.

"Welcome home dear." Mikoto said as she headed their way giving both of them a hug, after that, they headed to the living room to drink tea with the rest.

"So how was your day?" Fugaku asks as they all took their seat, Naruto groans at that slamming his head on the table, so it falls on Sasuke's shoulders to explain.

"Wow! And I thought I have a stroke of bad luck." Shisui said around a piece of biscuit looking at Naruto with sympathy.

"It doesn't matter." Naruto sighed as he sits straight. "As long as they stay away from me I would be fine."

They hummed at that and start drinking their tea once they finished Mikoto smirk softly whispering something in Naruto ear, Naruto nods his head and stand up. "I would be back before 8 tonight." With that Naruto left the house to do what he was intended to finish.

* * *

"I am at home." Naruto called as he arrived at 8 sharp, he saw the Uchiha looking at him trying and he might say miserably hiding to see what would happen with Itachi and him. Naruto just smirked at that if they wanted a show he would give them a show.

Naruto saw Itachi coming from the living room wearing a white button-up shirt and black skinny jeans and black sandals, and Wow! Did he look sexy Naruto hummed as Itachi come near him. when Itachi did he hold him loosely by his waist looking at him up and down, he saw the Uchiha trying to creep closer to see what would happen.

"Are you ready to go?" Naruto asked him and Itachi just nods his head with a smile, Naruto smirked as he looked at the Uchiha's from the corner of his eye. Then Naruto did something he never did since he was 17, he lowers his scarf to show his face and kiss Itachi on the lips. The Uchiha all frozen in their places as the saw Naruto's face. 'Holy Freckled Madara In Biju's Heaven!' He's hot! They all looked at Naruto as he broke his kiss with Itachi, Itachi looks like star-struck with his dreamy gaze leaning softly on Naruto. As for Shisui he had passed out from blood loss, Sasuke was looking like a fish out of the water, and Fugaku was questioning his sexuality!

Naruto hides his face again as he looked at the Uchiha with a smug face. "We will see you later!" With that, he dragged a fanboy Itachi behind him leaving the Uchiha behind.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Asked Itachi after he had calmed down a little, damn! Did he want to burn that red scarf right now, though he was thankful for the scarf, because if it wasn't for in half if not all of Konoha would be after Naruto. Itachi was sure that they had left his father questioning his sexuality.

Naruto hummed softly holding Itachi's hand softly. "We are here." He said dragging Itachi to the Dango restaurant. Naruto knew that Itachi was the kind of a person who prefers wine with a fancy type of dinner. Shisui on the other hand love being in the forest with a picnic. As for Sasuke, he is staying at home type. So really Naruto would only be happy to do as they love.

Itachi gasped at that looking at the building than at Naruto. "But how…?" Itachi asked looking at Naruto in awe. "The only way to enter that place is by reservation Naruto! After all, it seals the best Dango in the five nations!"

Naruto just smirks togging Itachi in the building. "I have my ways." And he left it at that. once they reached the reception Naruto just smiles "Uchiha Naruto." He told the girl.

The girl just smiled and nodded her head giving them the key to their private room. "The waiter would show you the way if you need anything just ring the bell. Your own waitress's name is Mina." She told them softly.

Naruto hummed at that they start following the sandy blond hair boy to their room, once they reached it and enter Itachi gasped in awe, the room was beautiful with the white and blue colors that were decorated in, with the pictures of the ocean and the white kotatsu table. Itachi headed to the glasses sliding door that leads to the privet garden, it was beautiful with the Koi pond with the shape of a mini waterfall with white and silver Koi fish that was surrounded by a mini forest.

"How…?" Itachi asked him in a breathless voice turning around to look at Naruto who was leaning on the door frame looking at Itachi.

"Like I told you I have my ways." Naruto said as he straightened up and walked to Itachi, he lowered his scarf and kiss Itachi softly on the lips. "Let's order some food." Naruto hummed as he broke the kiss looking at a blushing Itachi, Itachi hummed softly and follow Naruto inside.

* * *

"Thank you, Naruto." Itachi says as he smiled at Naruto, the both of them had ordered their food, and let Itachi tell you he knew now why it was the best Dango in the five nations, and the best of it Naruto's scarf was down the whole time so Itachi was able to see Naruto handsome face as they eat. They had talked about everything and nothing in a comfortable mood, sharing stories, and whatnot. And to Itachi, it seems like he and Naruto share a lot of things in common. When they had left their privet room Naruto was the one who paid even when Itachi had protested, who would have known that it took Naruto only a soft kiss to shut Itachi up!

So now they were atop of the Hokage mountain looking at the beautiful Meteorites show, and Naruto being the gentleman he was he had already prepare this place for them beforehand.

Itachi was leaning on Naruto with his head on Naruto's shoulder, who would have known that the tiny child that was smaller than Sasuke would grow up to be ahead taller than Itachi and Shisui. Though Itachi wasn't complaining after it makes up for an interesting… treats.

"Don't thank me, after all, you were the one who had declared yourself my lover the first time I arrived." Naruto smirked at him.

"Oh really? Then I guess that you treat all of you lovers like that." he told Naruto in a low voice lowering the scarf, he bravely looks at Naruto's lips then he gazes at his eyes.

Naruto smirk becomes wide at that. "You know dragons are known for spoiling their mates rotten." He told Itachi leaning his face down.

"Really?" Itachi said breathlessly looking at Naruto. Leaning up to him, he didn't know why but suddenly he becomes hot all of sudden.

"Really." The second after whispering his answer, he slammed his lips onto Itachi's, unable to hold himself back for a moment longer. Itachi met him hungrily, both his hands going to Naruto's face to pull him closer as Naruto's body pressed them both back against the blanket. Itachi could feel their ridges of some bible in his back but he didn't care as both his hands, now freed from Naruto's grip, went to Naruto's back and pulled him closer so their bodies slotted perfectly together. He felt more than heard Naruto's low grunt as it vibrated against his own lips and he gave his own in response. This is heavenly, he could only just think as his hand trailed back up into Naruto's hair and harshly fisted itself in the strands. _This is better than I ever could have thought._

"Itachi…" Naruto murmured, shortly pulling away from the kiss for air before he dived back in, kissing Itachi with everything he had. Their lips were already wet, glistening pink and Naruto was reveling in it. He adored the fact that he could get Itachi, the man with the stone-cold façade and impenetrable gaze, into a state like this, one where he was desperate for him and couldn't get enough. He met Itachi with everything he had and when the younger man had to draw back to gasp for breath, he peppered kisses on all the parts of him he could reach, starting on his cheeks and jawline before dipping down and tracing the line of his neck.

"Oh fuck…" He heard Itachi choke out and he couldn't stop himself from grinning against Itachi's pale skin. He licked and bit lightly at the join of his neck and shoulder, pushing away his shirt to get to it as he nuzzled against it like he was a wolf. He circled his hips slightly, rutting their two bodies together and they both gave low moans.

"Damn Naruto!" Itachi squeaked at that face flushed as he looked at him.

Naruto had to laugh at that making Itachi glare at him, Naruto just shakes his head as he continued to lavish attention on Itachi's skin, getting bolder as he nipped harder below Itachi's collar. There it would be easier to hide any marks and so he gleefully set to work turning the pale canvas red and blotchy with his teeth, so he opened Itachi's shirt exposing his chest to the cold air.

"Shit Naruto." Itachi grunted through his teeth, showing how much restraint, he was putting into not devouring Naruto on the spot. "Are you trying to kill me?" Naruto only responded with a snort before he licked a stripe right up the middle of his neck.

"Naruto." Itachi mumbled fondly against Naruto's lips before he kissed them again, slowly and deeply at first before both of their passions got the better of them. Within minutes, the pair were clawing at each other, their bodies so tightly pressed to each other's, it was like they were hoping the heat would melt them together. Itachi's shirt, already a crumpled mess, was quickly pulled over his head and discarded and Naruto's went not long after. Their hands traveled over each other's bodies almost desperately, pinching and stroking and sucking almost frantically, like it was all a dream and any moment they would wake up.

"Fuck!" Itachi cried out again, his back keening at the new sensation as Naruto ground his hips down again, meeting Itachi's crotch dead on. He gave a grin before he did it again harder. Both of them moaned as their clothed bulges rubbed against each other, the friction almost too delicious to bear and Itachi found he was gripping Naruto's shoulders so hard, he could see little red crescents beginning to form, little half-moons going white against the pressure

_Good,__ Let everyone see he's mine._ He though and Naruto snort at that when he saw the look in Itachi's eyes, possessive Uchiha's

Itachi wasn't sure where such a possessive thought had come from but his mind was suddenly wiped as Naruto's movements got faster, rolling his hips like he was performing a lap dance and hitting Itachi in the right spot every single time. The pleasure was washing over both of them like a flood and Itachi could hear himself loudly moaning and gasping as he squirmed under Naruto. It was all too much, he felt like he was about to burst out of his skin with the heat and the pleasure yet he couldn't stop himself wanting more.

"Oh god! Naruto, fuck, fuck…" He gasped out then Naruto pressed himself down hard on Itachi, just in the right place, and it was all too late. He cried out and clenched his eyes shut as pleasure pulsed through his body, making his toes curl and his finger dig even harder into Naruto's skin. He couldn't think of the last time he had experienced a rush quite as great as that.

Above him, Naruto rutted a couple more times, his thrusts more and more erratic until he too shuddered and his body flopped, landing on Itachi's as his chest heaved. For a long moment, the two of them just laid there, their breathing slowly returning to normal until Itachi felt the sticky dampness of his trousers and blushed hard making Naruto laughed at him.

Itachi just pouts and pinched Naruto's cheek in revenge but smiled nonetheless, Naruto smiled at that kissing Itachi gently.

* * *

It's the day of the final exam. Naruto woke up to Itachi snuggling to him with his head on Naruto's chest. Naruto hummed at that and smile, he removed Itachi from him so he could go and take a shower.

After the shower, Naruto wears his usual clothes. (He really doesn't care of people said that he was an Emo, he really just like the color black and red that is all.) Naruto reached the kitchen to see Sasuke, Mikoto, and Fugaku eating breakfast, but when they saw him they all blushed hard especially Shisui who was making tea for himself.

Naruto smirked and lean on the door his scarf was down so they could see his face clearly. "I hoped that you had enjoyed the show last night especially you Fugaku." He cackles as Fugaku turn a new shade of red and glared at him.

"Come on dear, Naruto was joking." Mikoto said trying (And failing) to hide her laugh at that, Naruto just shrugs and took a seat to start eating.

Five minutes later Itachi in nothing but Naruto's big shirt that reached his knees come and sit beside his lover, Naruto hummed at that Itachi was cute with his long hair down and not in the usual ponytail. Naruto would have thought that Itachi was a woman if he didn't know any better.

"Why are you wearing that Itachi?" Fugaku asked raising his brow at Itachi waiting for an answer, after all, it was the first time that Itachi had to appear like this, and somehow Fugaku knew it won't be the last.

Itachi was sleepily rubbing one of his eyes. "Do you prefer if I come out naked?" He grumbled softly still half asleep.

At that, they all stopped what they were doing looking at Itachi in shock. Naruto booming laugh could be heard in the house.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke reached training ground seven at 8 a.m., they saw Mito and Sakura with grumpy faces, and the sensei still didn't come. Naruto just shrugs and looked around until he felt their Sensei's chakra on the farthest tree from them, Naruto sigh and whispered softly in Sasuke's ear making him nod his head. Naruto then headed to the tree and took a deep breath, he raises his fist and punches the tree making the tree flow a mile away. Kakashi and Kushina jump from the tree with their hands on their hearts looking at Naruto in fear. Holy fuck! If they didn't jump at the right time they would have flow together with the tree.

"Good morning!" Kakashi said sweat drooping at Naruto's glare, Naruto just hummed and walk to the rest of the Genin, Mito, and Sakura had their jaws on the ground with Sasuke just smirk in pride.

"Well then let's start the test!" Kushina said showing them two bells. "The test is for you to fight us to get the bells, each person who took hold of a bell will pass Dattebane!" She grins at them waiting for them to catch up.

"But there are only two bells?!" Sakura said as she looked at the bells, she starts worrying about it but one look at her Sasuke-Kun and she huffed, she could do it!

"Maa Maa, that is the meaning of the test, the ones who would get the bells would pass and become a Genin, but those who fail would be tied to a post and watch his teammates eating lunch in front of him, then they would be sent back to the academy to repeat the year." Kakashi said all the while reading from his Icha Icha paradise.

Naruto snorts and whispered something in Sasuke's ear making him smirk and nod.

"OK everyone the test would start now so you better hide!" She said as she gives one of the bells to Kakashi who nodded his head.

They all hide hoping to make a strategy to win, the only ones who stayed in their place were Sasuke and their teachers.

Kushina frown at that why wasn't Sasuke hiding with the other? "You know that the exam had start Sasuke don't you." She asked and he nods his head and smiled at them.

"Then why aren't you hiding?" Kakashi said as he lowers his book to look at Sasuke, Kakashi felt like something was wrong after all that smile was too innocent!

"Well." Sasuke said as he grins at the two. "I have a mission!" He told them inspecting his nails whistling softly.

The two Jounin frown. "What kind of mission?" They asked as they fall in their stand ready to fight, Sasuke just smiled and shrug.

"The kind of 'I will distract you' mission." Said a cheerful voice behind the Jounin's making them froze the don't feel any chakra coming from behind, so when they turn around the saw Naruto leaning on a tree crossing his arms around his chest.

"We won!" Was the only thing Naruto said as he shows them the bells. Kakashi and Kushina were shocked as they looked for the bells and didn't find them.

"How….?" Kushina asked making Naruto shrug and waving for Sasuke to come, Sasuke did with a big smile on his face.

Kakashi narrows his eyes at that. "Mito! Sakura! Come here!" He yelled as the two females come to them looking at Naruto with a glare. "Now Naruto what would you do with those two bells?" Kakashi asked as he looked at him.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and the two of them nod at the silent conversation then looked at them, and throw the bells at their feet. "Take them we don't need them." Naruto then straightened himself up ready to go home.

Kakashi just smiled at that he looked at Kushina and the two of them nodded their heads. "You Passed!" The two of them said.

"What?!" They Genin yelled, Naruto then and there knew that the fates really hate him right now and wanted to torture him for a long time, he just grunts at that.

_It would be a long time indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> OHO Naruto really couldn't keep his hands to himself, could he ^-^
> 
> WAY TO GO NARUTO!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains, WHO KNOWS WHAT? and some other things, The DRAMA will unfold (even if it's slow build though). All reviews are appreciated.

"In your places."

"GO!"

The Genin heard that from their earpiece, and they run to catch their target. It has been two months since they have become teammates. And Naruto was only just a hair from killing them all. Kakashi was an Ok person, but his perverted ways always rub Naruto in all of the wrong ways, so he stay clear from him. as for Kushina let's just say that she was a lot different now with him, though Naruto knew it was because he wasn't that half-blood they all hate (Though to be fair Arashi wasn't all that bad if he left his arrogant behind, he even give Naruto some food when he was forgotten by them. Naruto surely wouldn't mind seeing him again or befriend him) Naruto never pay attention to Kushina unless it was about important shit. Mito, on the other hand, was still the gangster bitch. And let Naruto tell you she was a spoiled bitch who doesn't want to do her work. Sakura well, she was useless that is all Naruto was going to say about her and that is it.

The Genin were on a mission bringing back the 'Demon Cat Tora' and they might say for the third time! When they reached the clear they saw Naruto taking a nap with that cat on his lap. The girls growl at that, with Kakashi and Kushina sighing. It seems like the only goal for that cat is to look up for Naruto, as it seems a lot of animals had taken a liking to him.

"Let's go." Kushina said as she headed to the Hokage tower with the other on her heels. Sasuke just shakes Naruto awake smiling softly at him, after that the two of them followed the group.

* * *

"Well done team 7!" Minato said happily as he looks at the team members. He was happy about the team progress, so he hummed maybe he could give them a C rang mission.

Kushina grin at that and nod her head, the cat was still on Naruto's shoulder as she rubs against him purring softly, that was the time that the daimyo's wife decided to come.

"TORA!" She screamed running to her cat hugging her to death, Naruto just winces at the sight and look at Sasuke who was glaring at Mito and Sakura for trying to touch him. AGAIN!

After the daimyo's wife left Minato looked at the team and nod. "Well, today's mission is a C rang mission." He said making the girls squeal at that and the Uchiha and Kakashi humming. "It is securing a bridge builder to his home in the wave country so he can finish the bridge." Minato said as he looked at the papers in his hands and sighing. "Show yourself Tazuna-san." Minato said.

After that an old man opened the door with an alcohol bottle in his hand, he looked at the team then snort and looks at the Hokage. "Are those the ones who would protect me!" He slurs at them. "The only ones who seem capable is the black emo with the scarf! I am sure that the Shorty and pinky there would die first!" He hic pointing at Mito and Sakura.

"OK team!" Kushina said holding Mito and Sakura from killing the man. "Meet us by the gates in an hour!" With that everyone turns to walk away.

Naruto frown something bad was going to happen and he was sure of that.

* * *

It has been two hours since they had left Konoha to the wave country, Naruto looks around the place humming every now and then after all he felt uneasy just heading to the wave, and he now knew why Gato! And somehow Naruto thinks that the Hokage was an idiot to not notice that.

Naruto's spy had told him about Gato and his plans, now Naruto just has to wait for the right time to make his move. Naruto stopped and frowned at the water that was on the ground it didn't rain for a week. After that, he snorts and shakes his head, Beginners! he looked at Kakashi and Kushina to see them looking at the water too.

Naruto walked until he reached the idiotic Ninjas in hiding, he raises his foot and enhances it with chakra, with that he slammed it on the water hard making the ground crack and the Ninjas to yell in pain, Naruto sighed and as fast as lightning he sealed their chakra knocking them out.

Kakashi and Kushina looked at the boy in shock they really didn't think that he would have noticed those Ninjas. Kakashi hummed, talking about Uchiha. he and Kushina nod their heads to Naruto in gratitude, then the summon an ANBU to take those Nin to Konoha.

Naruto looked at Tazuna and glare at him making the latter sweat at that look. "Will you tell us about Gato Now!" It wasn't a question it was an order from a very pissed off Naruto.

After Tazuna explains everything to them with a guilty face begging for them to stay and protect his village, Naruto decided to finish the mission out of pity, of course, Sasuke would follow him everywhere leaving no place for an argument. In the end, they all decided to finish the mission.

* * *

After the team had reached the river Naruto felt two new chakras he sigh at that, he really wants to go home and rest but looking around him now he would say it won't happen. Thank Goodness that he has a date with Shisui after all of this shit are over.

Naruto stopped and looked at the river he then let out a loud sigh making everyone froze and look at him. "Show yourselves NOW!" He growled in frustrate at that he just wanted to kill Gato! Was it too much to ask?

A mist started surrounding the place and a figure appear from it, Naruto hummed at that it seems like their enemy was Momochi Zabuza! Naruto smirk at that, good, very good!

"Stay put!" Naruto told everyone with a yawn when it seems like Kakashi and Kushina won't do it, he glaring hard at those two making them take a step back and nod their heads. Naruto hummed and looked at Zabuza stoned face. "Long time no see, Ne?" Naruto said making Zabuza snort at that.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" Zabuza asked as he looked at the Ninjas behind Naruto, he would never have thought that he would see that kid again but it seems like he was wrong. Zabuza smirked the kid was still wearing that flea beating scarf of his.

Naruto growled at Zabuza as he saw the man look at his scarf. "First of all, you know too well why I am here." He said crossing his arms on his chest. "And second, get your lousy ass away from MY SCARF, it isn't a flea beating, you shit!" Naruto huff at that glaring dagger at the bastard. "OI, Haku come down!" He calls out. not a second later a teenage boy stood next to Zabuza waving softly at Naruto with a smile. Naruto, after all, he didn't see his friend for a long time now.

Zabuza grumbled at Naruto respond to him, damn that kid is like a mind reader! He sighs at that and shakes his head. "Then you know why we are here Naruto." He said with a sigh, he really didn't want to fight Naruto after all he did own him a lot, but a deal is a deal!

"Oh believe me I know." Naruto hummed inspecting his nails looking at Zabuza after that. "And I did come here to offer you an even better deal then what Gato offered." He smirked.

"Oho?" Zabuza raised his eyebrows at that, dealing with Naruto is like dealing with the devil and frantically Zabuza didn't want to give his soul up. "What do you have in mind?" He asked, still it's better to hear the kid out, after all, he has nothing better to do. (Well, other than killing that bridges builder. That is.)

Naruto just smirked at that. _BINGO_**.**

* * *

It seems like whatever Naruto had said to Zabuza it had changed his mind, though Kushina didn't trust that missing Nin, and how did Naruto even know about him! Kakashi on the other hand just shrugs it off, after all, Naruto was an Uchiha he knew what to do (He say it like being an Uchiha solved all of the world's problems). Sasuke though was given a piggy-back ride because Naruto didn't want him to be tired or so he said. Mito and Sakura were whining and complaining all the way to Tazuna's village, saying that they were too tired to continue, a threat from Zabuza shut them up pretty quickly. Zabuza and Haku followed Naruto closely talking to him with hushed voices about God know what, Kushina was really getting suspicious and mad by the second.

After they reached Tazuna's house and meeting his family. His daughter Tsunami who was too nice to be a cunning man's daughter, and Inari his angsty grandson. (Naruto had practically a shouting match with that ungrateful shit, that left Sasuke trying to calm him down before he killed someone.)

Now they were in the forest near Tazuna house training on tree walking, Naruto had done it with water walking just to shut the Jounin up. Sakura was the second to complete it, she did have a great chakra control if only she could control her fangirling mood she would be alright in Naruto's book. Sasuke was having a little bit of a hard time, but Naruto had come to help him so he was able to do that training in the third time. Mito on the other hand… well, no luck after the fiftieth time so Naruto would leave it to that.

Naruto was planning to go and kill Gato tonight, and for that, he needs Zabuza and Haku to be his back up. He didn't tell anyone about his plan only Sasuke, who he ordered not to tell Kushina and the others, after all, he doesn't trust Kushina as far as he can throw her. (Which was pretty far away if he had to say so.)

Naruto waited until it was midnight until he and his back up left. After Naruto reached Gato's mansion, Naruto had to resist to roll his eyes at the cliché view he was seeing. "I will handle Gato, you take his minions." Naruto told Zabuza and Haku.

The two of them nod at that, after all, Naruto did promise them a home if they come with him, and they really did want a home to call their own. They moved fast as they entered the mansion, Naruto leaving the two of them behind as he searches for Gato.

Once Naruto reached Gato he smirked as he saw the bastard in his office. "Well, well, look what we have here." Naruto gives a bone-chilling laugh that made Gato piss himself.

The screams that had come from Gato's office made even Zabuza wince and muttered about Naruto being the devil and not his spawn kind of shit.

An hour later with a mansion full of dead bodies, Naruto emerged from the office smiling happily and humming softly. "Let's go!" He said as he saw Haku and Zabuza waiting for him outside, Zabuza sighed at that while Haku just smiled softly.

* * *

"WHERE WERE YOU?"

That was the first thing that had welcomed the three of them as they reached Tazuna's house. Naruto just rolled his eyes and saw Sasuke glared at Kushina, he was holding his bruised hand close to his chest, which he didn't have until now, Naruto narrows his eyes at that turning to Kushina sharply with glare following by a terrifying growl.

He walked until he reached Kushina griping her hand in a bruised hold glaring at her hard. "If you touch him again. I. will. Kill. You." He hissed at her making Kushina flinch and nods her head.

Kushina really wasn't comfortable with that 'Naruto' character she always felt like something was wrong with the teen, she wondered why Minato had put him in her team, but that was a question for another day.

Naruto let go of Kushina's bruised hand walking to Sasuke embracing him gently, he whispered something in Sasuke's ear making the other sigh and hold into Naruto. Naruto hummed carrying Sasuke upstairs to their room with Zabuza and Haku behind them.

Kakashi who was sitting at the dining table closed his book and shake his head softly. "I told you so." He said heading to his room leaving a fuming Kushina alone.

* * *

The next day Naruto had gathered all of the villagers in the center of the village to tell them about last night, to say that the village was happy would be an understatement, especially when Naruto given the wave country all of Gato's money and what not to start over again, the daimyo was so grateful for Naruto that he made Naruto wish of giving Zabuza and Haku a home come true! Now Zabuza and Haku were one of his personal guards.

As for Tazuna's village, they have named their bridge 'The Great Naruto Bridge' because Naruto was able to free them all. Naruto just shakes his head and starts muttering about something. Though Sasuke was too happy to tell his family about 'Naruto in shining armor' mission that saved them all!

Sasuke was sure that his mother will hold a big party for Naruto when he does that. Kakashi was proud of Naruto, it seems like Naruto was really a prodigy, to begin with, which made him question why he didn't see him before. Sakura tune it down a bit and looked at Naruto in a new light, it seems like Naruto was one of those Ninja with the 'Take no shit' attitude, so she didn't bother him after that. As for Mito and Kushina let's just say they were furious at such a disrespect! Mito more than Kushina.

They were on their way to Konoha, though Naruto was feeling like something wrong would happen soon.

* * *

"DAD!" Arashi yelled slamming the office door opened, he was in Kumo for three months on an important mission, to return with the scroll that the Kumo's Nin stole from his family, but what he saw in the scroll was like a slap on the face so far.

"Arashi?" Minato questioned looking at his son in confused, Arashi only slammed the scroll down so his father so could read it. Minato read it and raise his brow at that. "You are wrong Arashi, Naruto is fine! After all, I saw him at the house today." He said looking at his son smiling like it was the funniest joke ever, after all, he did saw Naruto, who wouldn't when his son was always in the house reading.

Arashi growled in frustrate at that. the scroll said that Kumo had kidnapped Naruto his little brother six years ago, but something had happened and all of Kumo's Nin who had done the kidnap had died, leaving his little brother all alone somewhere, so Naruto was MIA right now!. "When was the last time you had seen him?!" he asked his father hoping for an answer he knows he won't get.

Arashi didn't know how, but six years ago when he had returned from his mission he didn't find his baby brother, so he had searched for him, he never found him no matter what or when he searches. He really had regretted how he had treated his little brother, for six years he had blamed himself if he wasn't an arrogant bastard he wouldn't have lost his brother! And the worst of all, it seems like his family didn't seem to notice that no matter how much he questioned them about his brother. If Arashi was given another chance he was sure that he would have taken his little brother and left the Namikaze's, but it seems fate was to cruel for the two of them. Him for losing his brother and living with an arrogant family, and his brother for being born from the said family.

"Arashi I saw him when he decided to burn our library." Minato sigh and put the scroll away with a scowl at the memory. "He is in his room now if you wanted to see him." he huffed returning to his paperwork.

Arashi was furious at his father he slammed the table with a fist full of chakra braking it in two. "THAT WAS SIX YEARS AGO YOU BASTARD!" He screamed at the one he called a father. Then he shakes his head and headed to find Tsunade, leaving Minato dumbfounded.

After all, it seems like Tsunade was the only family he has left that won't stab him in the back. He and Tsunade had spent the last five years looking for his brother, that is why he knew she would help if she did Arashi was sure he would find his brother, and when he did the two of them would finally leave the Namikaze and Konoha to find their own home away from them. He just hopes that he would reach his brother at the right time that is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Wow, all of that drama.
> 
> Poor Arashi it seems like he was the victim with Naruto all alone.. or was he?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains, WHO KNOWS WHAT? and some other things, The DRAMA will unfold (even if it's slow build though.). All reviews are appreciated.

It has been a month after the C turn to A-rank mission had finished. In the past month, a lot of things had changed. Kushina was too wary of him always watching him for the next move! (Naruto just snorts and starts making out with Shisui not even paying her any attention.) Kakashi starts training Sasuke with the Chidori though not without complaining. (Kakashi took a liking to Naruto and wanted to teach him the Chidori, Naruto had kicked his ass making him teach Sasuke that Jutsu. after all, he knows even more powerful ones!) Sakura had finally stopped being that useless and annoying fangirl and start training to be a good Ninja! she enrolled in the hospital to be a Medical-Nin because of her good chakra control. (Naruto had praised her at that making her blush, Naruto had his suspicions about that blush but he hoped that he was wrong.) And lastly Mito. Who had to take it upon herself to drive him away so she could be them 'ALPHA', only for her to look like an idiot in the end! (Naruto always enjoys Sasuke's laughs at her failed attempts.)

But what really stoned Naruto making him nearly laugh at the sad attempts or kill because of the boring shit, was Menma! After all that crazy bastard took it upon himself to flirt with Naruto and ask him out on any chance the meet in, Naruto was really hoping that Menma would chock on one of his stupid back-up lines that were too much boring to be talking about only with examples to follow with.

_ **Example no.1** _

It was a week after the wave mission, and it seems like Naruto had become the most famous gossipy for the Ninjas and what not in the village. after all, he was the one who saved the wave country by himself!, Naruto always turn a blind eye to it, after all, NO!, he isn't interested in a lover that wasn't his by choice! damn people don't even know the meaning of the 'NO' word.

Anyway, today he and the Uchiha's decided to go and have a picnic in the park, it was good, the weather was nice and no noisy fangirls or something, HELL! Even Tsunade had joined them introducing Jiraiya to them, who seem to take a liking to Naruto so they start chatting like they were old friends.

That was until the saw the Namikaze minus Arashi having their own picnic, well that was Ok really they don't care about that, that was until the Namikaze decided to come and sit with them and chat like nothing was wrong, AGAIN!

Naruto just sighs and shakes his head at that making the Uchiha stop their attack before it happens, he returns to his talk with Itachi and Shisui with Sasuke sitting in his lap listening happily to the three.

"Hi, there beautiful!" Menma said to Naruto making the Uchiha choke on their food and Naruto look at Menma with a shocked face.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He asks with a smirk looking at Naruto, hoping the latter would look at him.

Naruto just scowls at that, did that crazy shit just used the most cheesy back-up line on him right NOW?! Naruto was able to see the glare that the Uchiha's were throwing at that crazy Namikaze.

Naruto just sighed and look at Menma in the eye. "No," he said in a bored voice and an eye roll. "But it hurt like a bitch crawling out of HELL!" He said turning to the smirking Uchiha's and continued talking.

Menma never bother him again for the whole picnic.

_ **Example no.2** _

The next time it happened. Naruto was out with Shisui on their second date before Shisui and his team leaves for a mission. The two of them were having a lovely time, with Naruto whispering things into Shisui ear making the latter blush hard at them. They were sitting in the ramen stand because Shisui had convinced him to eat the best ramen in all of Konoha! He still has his suspicions on the 'best' part, but the owner and his daughter were nice so he wasn't complaining.

That was until Menma had seen them and decided to come with his (AGAIN!) cheesy shit. "Your lips look lonely, would they like to meet mine?" He smirked like he would win this time.

Naruto didn't know if he should laugh at that pathetic display or leave. So decided for the third option 'humiliation' "No. I'm used to being alone. I'm always alone because all my friends are dead." He said with a cheerful tone not caring about the people who look at them in a strange way.

"…" Menma just looks like a fish out of the water at that reply, HELL! What was he supposed to say?

Shisui just winces at that then shakes his head. "Not even I'm smooth enough to come back from that." he mutters with a shake of his head _almost_ pitting the bastard.

Naruto just turns to talk to Shisui ignoring Menma.

_ **Example no.3** _

The third time happened when he was with Mikoto buying grocery, the two of them had decided to make the dinner for the sake of the old times. They were both happy and talking about a new food raspy that Naruto has brought with him, they were talking about Mikoto's bakery and Naruto promised to help her with it.

That was until Menma stepped in front of Naruto with his annoying smirk, but after a while, he just huffed and looks at Naruto. "Come on Naruto!" He whines like a five years old child and not some 16 years old teen.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at that. "No," he said as he tried to sidestep the crazy kid, only for Menma to stop him.

_C'mon Menma, think, think, what would Mom say?_ he then looks at Naruto and smirks again. "But I'm like chocolate pudding!" He said, after all, he had heard his mother say that to his father, and it had worked!.

Naruto just grunts, did he actually use that trick? Naruto looks at the kid with a glare and growled: "Yeah, you look like shit and act like it." He huffed at that. Mikoto, on the other hand, was trying to hide her laugh at that, it seems like Naruto's hands are full with those Namikaze.

Menma smiled at that and answer before Naruto's words make sense to him. "Yeah! I mean, no! I'm actually really sweet!" He said with a horror look cross his face looking at Naruto.

"I hate chocolate pudding." Naruto said with a scowl as he sidesteps Menma again going in his way with Mikoto.

_ **End of examples.** _

You really don't need to hear the rest, REALLY! after all, every time Naruto and Menma cross a road it would be like this.

But that doesn't matter, what matters is the Chunin exam three weeks from now. Naruto was really hopeful about it, to be able to let some steam loss.

Today he has an appointment with Tsunade about his health. He has those meetings with her every month since he becomes a Ninja. He just hopes that she won't be drunk this time when he arrives.

* * *

Naruto reached Tsunade's office in the hospital before he was able to touch the door it opened, Naruto looked down and he saw someone who he didn't see until now. Arashi. Naruto winces at Arashi's look, with the wrinkly clothes and the black bags under his eyes and the disheveled hair. He wondered what had happened to Arashi when he was away.

Arashi looked up to see a raven-haired man standing in front of him, he gives him a soft "sorry." and moved aside to sit outside of the office in one of the waiting chairs.

Naruto saw Tsunade walking out as she looked at him. "I didn't think you would come to this early, brat." She said in a tired voice as she looked at Arashi in concern. Arashi just sits there looking at the wall in deep thoughts.

Naruto saw Tsunade sigh as she ushers him to her office, Naruto gives Arashi one last look before he follows Tsunade. "What is his problem?" He asked Tsunade, as much as Naruto wanted to forget the past, Arashi was still a part of his future. (after all, he was the one who had taught him how to read and write)

Tsunade just sighs at that and looked at Naruto. "Poor boy! He had been looking for his missing brother for six years now!" At that Naruto looked at her sharply. "And on top of that, he had been trying to make his parents sign disowning papers for three years, in hope of him being able to leave Konoha and search for his brother." Tsunade rant not realizing that Naruto was looking at her with a shock. "Even when he found a scroll says that his little brother is dead, the boy still searches for him." she growled then. "I didn't believe that Minato and Kushina would do that to their half-blooded son! But now, NOW I want to KILL THRM BOTH!"

Naruto hummed as he looked at the closed door. _It seems like I wasn't alone as I thought._ He smiled behind his scarf, it seems like his older brother is the one who needs to be saved.

"We are done." Tsunade told him as she finishes checking his chakra she then sits on the chair in her office and looks at him. "So.. you will enter the Chunin exam, right?." At that Naruto nods his head making Tsunade hum. "Take care of yourself Naruto."

Naruto smile at that. "I will." He says standing up ready to leave, Tsunade waved him off with a nod and a sigh.

Naruto left the office only to see that Arashi was still in his seat, this time with his head in his hands. Naruto sniffs the air (Thanks to his jaguar sense.) he smells salt in the air and looks at Arashi, it seems like Arashi is indeed crying.

Naruto looked at his brother then sigh softly, he then sits beside him on the chair and looks at the ceiling. "You know it's no use crying about the past." He said in a bored tone looking at Arashi.

"I am not crying." Arashi muttered softly wiping his tears away. He then straight up and looks at the man who talked to him, it was the same man he nearly bumped into, Arashi sigh at that as he took the man appears, it seems like the man loves black and was wearing his scarf like a mask.

"Arashi." He said in a tired voice, offering his hand in a handshake, after all, he did promise himself to stop being arrogant after losing his brother.

"Naruto." He said shaking Arashi's hand. Arashi froze at the name looking at 'Naruto' he did have the same eyes as his brother, could he? Arashi shakes his head at that. his brother supposed to be 12 years old, not some 20s old man! Besides his brother was a half-blood, not a Ninja.

Arashi just nodded at that and sigh, Naruto frown at his brother's face, he wondered if he was eating or sleeping enough. Looking at him now he would say no, he sigh at that and stand up dragging Arashi with him.

"OI WERE AER YOU TAKING ME?!" Arashi questioned as he tried to pull his hand away from the man, but it seems like the man was made of iron as he didn't even let go.

"I am taking you to eat something then you are going to rest, you look like the dead." Naruto huffed at that even now his brother was a pain in the ass.

"I don't need that I can take care of myself." He hissed at Naruto but stopped his useless attempts at escaping, and follow the man from behind.

Naruto snorts at that and looks behind him at Arashi who looks like a stick. "Yeah, right. When was the last time you looked at the mirror?... OH, wait doesn't answer that it was NEVER!" He dragged Arashi to the nearest restaurant.

Arashi did nothing to deny that but he did growl at Naruto all the way to the restaurant.

* * *

"Thank you." Arashi said they have finish eating, to be honest, Arashi didn't remember the last time he had to eat anything other than soldier's bill, he was really tired but he shrugs it off, after all, he was used to that shit. Arashi wondered sometimes if that is what his brother had felt every time they neglected him, he pushes that thought aside for another time and focused on the man in front of him.

Naruto just hummed at that and frown, what did happen to Arashi in the years he wasn't there to see him. "Ok let's get to know each other." He said looking at Arashi.

"And how do you suggest doing that." he asked taking a sip of his tea, that Naruto was kind enough to buy for them.

"Oh you know, names, ages, likes, dislike, and dreams." Naruto told him looking at Arashi waiting for him to say something.

"And here I thought I had passed my Genin times." Arashi grumbled making Naruto smirk at that, it seems like his brother did get some of his fire back.

"I would start first seeing as it was me who asked." Naruto says lowering his tea. "Uchiha Naruto. Age 18, I like my family and training, dislike those who treated half-bloods in the wrong way, my dream is to have a peaceful life." He finished.

Arashi nods his head at that. "Namikaze-Uzumaki Arashi, age 19, like training and reading, like you I hate those who treated half-blood wrongly, my dream….. is to find my little brother." He said looking down at his lap.

Naruto looked at Arashi and sigh, it seems like he really did cross some line somewhere.

"It's funny somehow." Arashi whispered making Naruto look at him. "You have his name and eyes, that for a second I thought you were him, but you aren't him." Naruto gaped at that, SHIT, Arashi nearly caught him red-handed. " You must hate me though after all I did treat him wrongly, and didn't realize it until it was too late." He says as he wiped a stray tear looking at Naruto.

Naruto gazed at his brother with strange emotions in his chest, for the first time Naruto really didn't know what to do. "So he is dead." Naruto said. "Fugaku told me that, so it wasn't new to me." He didn't know where he wanted to go with that or maybe it was just to make sure.

"HE. ISN'T. DEAD." Arashi hissed at Naruto glaring at him harder, Naruto looked at his brother and raise an eyebrow at that.

"And how do you know that he isn't six feet under, hum? You know what they say about assuming." Naruto yawns and drank some of his warn tea.

"You don't know him!" Arashi growled. "Naruto wouldn't die until he proves to everyone that he would be a strong Ninja! Even with him being a half-blood." Arashi was trying to control his voice, after all, they were still in public.

"And how do you know that?" Naruto challenged until the realization crosses his face and smirked happily. "You were watching him weren't you." He stated and Arashi looks down at that. "Why didn't you tell him?" Naruto honestly wanted to know why, after all, he was the one who was neglected.

Arashi sighed. "I have too." He said making Naruto look at him and frown. "He was already hated by Mito and Menma for the little attention he gets! Do you know what would happen to him if I give him any kind of attention?." Arashi looked t Naruto blank face hoping for an answer. "He would have been dead! That's why I took every mission I could get so I would be able to buy an apartment for the two of us." Naruto was shocked at that it seems like Arashi absent for most of the time was for a reason. "Who would have known that they have waited for me to leave to kick him out of the house." Arashi gives a humorless laugh at that then sniffs softly looking at his cold tea. "I am sorry." He said. "I start ranting again, I didn't mean it, I just…. I just missed him so much!."

Naruto looked at the crying child in front of him, that is what his brother look for him now, just a child who had lost what he believed in for a long time. Naruto sighs at that and took some soft tissue and wiped Arashi's tears. "I told you not to cry." Naruto said as he looks at Arashi's pathetic look. "Who knows maybe you will find him someday. But it won't happen if you cry every time he was mention!" Naruto huffed at Arashi.

Arashi looked at Naruto then he smiled softly. "Thank you." And he means it! It was the first time that someone had told him that, and somehow he feels peacefully on the inside after years of guilty.

Naruto hummed at that. "That is what friends are for, right?" Naruto said with a soft smile, it seems like he really wasn't alone after all.

_Arashi just grins at that and nodded his head._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Poor Arashi! He was innocent all along!
> 
> Man! The drama is killing me!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains, WHO KNOWS WHAT? and some other things, The DRAMA will unfold (even if it's slow build though) All reviews are appreciated.

It has been three weeks since Naruto and Arashi's meeting, you could say they have hit it off and become best friends, at first the Uchiha were hesitated about Arashi, but when Naruto had explained everything they were happy but furious in the same time. (Thank God Arashi have an apartment of his own or Naruto wouldn't let him out of his sight!)

Naruto was sitting on a tree branch looking at Sasuke who was talking to Sarutobi's grandson, he hummed as he felt a Dark chakra on the branch from the other side. _Shukaku!_ Was the only thing he could think of. After all the Chunin exam is two days away, so it's normal for Suna to send some of its best Ninjas.

Naruto looked down to see a teen holding Sarutobi's grandson by the collar, 'Suna' by the look of their headbands. Naruto gives a soft sigh at that, he would have saved him if it wasn't for his branch buddy doing it first.

"Kankuro you have shamed our village." Said a cold voice. Naruto hummed and smirk at the way that 'Kankuro' nearly shit his pants just looking at the Jinchuuriki.

"B-b-b-but t-they start it first, Gaara! Right Temari." Kankuro said and Temari nodded her head, only for them to flinching at the glare that was sent their way.

Naruto decided to take pity on them. (And not to forget his date with Sasuke) he speaks to Gaara. "Cut them some slice little boy, they are about to shit their pants." Naruto snicker at the way Gaara and the rest froze in shock as they looked at him, how didn't they feel him was a mystery. Naruto stands from the branch and jumps near Sasuke.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke said as he dove for a hug, Naruto just shakes his head and pats Sasuke's hair. He then looked at Gaara only for him to be glared at by the other two.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at that and looked at Gaara. Gaara has fair skin, green eyes, and short red hair, that was naturally spiky. He lacks distinctive pupils or eyebrows. And have Tanuki-like black rings around his eyes, which Naruto guess because of insomnia. He has the kanji for 'love' on the left side of his forehead, which his hair is parted in order for it to be kept visible. Naruto had to say 'Gaara' was cute and Naruto knew he would turn to be a handsome young man in the future.

"What's your name?" Gaara asked as he looked at the newcomer. At first, he was shocked that a person could snake on him like that, after all, he was a Sensor Type, but looking at the man now, he felt strangely calm by just looking at him.

Naruto smiled at that and waved for Gaara to get down, which Gaara did making his brother and sister go into shock. "Naruto." Naruto said offering his hand to Gaara.

Gaara looked at Naruto's hand hiding his shock, that was the first time someone had treated him like a human. "Gaara." He said taking Naruto's hand in his, to his shock the sand around him did not react only hummed pleasantly at that.

The two of them let go and Sasuke smirked looking at Naruto who was smirking himself. _It seems like Naruto had found another 'friend'._ that Was the only thing Sasuke thought of returning to his emotionless face.

"So Gaara." Naruto said as he looked at the redhead making the other look at him. "You wouldn't mind joining me and Sasuke for dinner, right?" He hummed as he looked at Gaara's shocked and hesitated look.

Gaara looked at Naruto and Sasuke with hesitation, after all, he doesn't know what to think. He was always treated like a monster. And to be treated like this with 'kindness' was unheard of, even from his siblings. Gaara looked at Naruto and sigh. "Lead the way." He grunts out. Just because they were taking him out for dinner, didn't mean he would be nice to them.

Naruto just hummed happily leading the two kids with Sarutobi's grandson to Mikoto's bakery, after all, she did open a café in it last month.

They left Gaara's sibling alone in shock.

* * *

"So who is the redhead?" Mikoto asked her son who was sitting on the counter looking at Naruto with a smirk.

After they have reached the bakery/café Naruto and Gaara took one of the empty tables in the far corner, as for Sasuke he left them alone wanting Naruto to be able to do what he wanted with the redhead. He just snickered and look at the show that was in front of him.

"Just one of Naruto's 'friends' if you know what I mean." Sasuke said as he eats another Dango humming softly after that.

"Oh!" Mikoto smiled at that and giggled. "Should I go introduce myself?" she asked laughing softly at that. it seems like Naruto really moving fast with his lovers, and if Sasuke likes the newcomer so is Itachi and Shisui, she bet!

Sasuke shakes his head 'NO'. "Leave it to him, after all, it is their first date, if they know it or not." Sasuke hummed returning to his food after all Naruto did promise to train him on one of his Jutsus if they move the date to tomorrow.

Mikoto hummed at that and smirked, it seems like she and Fugaku have their hands full after all.

* * *

"SO." Naruto starts looking at Gaara up and down with a smile. It seems like the little Jinchuuriki was doubtful about him, Naruto wouldn't blame him though.

"So?" Gaara asked still gazing at Naruto, after all, it this 'Naruto' character was a strange one, that even he doesn't know where to put him. but whatever at last he was making the voices disappear so he would let him live!

"You are Suna's Jinchuuriki." Naruto hummed making Gaara stiff at that and glared at him, after all the only people who had said that to Gaara had wanted to kill him. "You are not a monster Gaara, I only want you to know that." Naruto said strongly taking a sip of his tea.

"W-what?" Gaara stuttered, after all, it was the first time someone had said that to him, not even his siblings talk to him about that always avoiding him. "What do you mean?" Gaara glared at him making Naruto smile.

"I know what it felt like." He said making Gaara froze. "To be hated by the people around you, being thrown out, starving, beating, humiliation." He looked at his tea then give a soft sigh at that, he lowers his scarf to reveal his face to Gaara. (He only raise it a little if he wanted to eat in public.)

Gaara looked at the man in wonder, could it be that he wasn't alone in this, that someone other than him has seen how the world was cruel to them? could it be that there were others who need saving too? "Are you a Jinchuuriki too?" He dares to ask, he dares to hope that he wasn't the only one here.

Naruto just smiled softly at that. "Worst." He said to him. Gaara tense at what he heard, what could be worse than being a Jinchuuriki? "I was a half-blood." Naruto said.

Gaara gasp in horror at that, the crime of being a half-blood in Suna was execution from birth, as for those who were able to live to their childhood were made as slaves! So how could Naruto survive and become a Ninja? "H-How?" He really hoped that Naruto was fooling with him, but looking at Naruto's eyes he knows he wasn't.

"Pure luck. Freaking magic. Prophecy? Who knows! All I care about is me being able to protect those who I love and care for." Naruto hummed at that then smirk. "We didn't choose the family that brought us to life Gaara. But we could choose those who we give them that title." Naruto gazed at Mikoto and Sasuke with a soft smile at the two.

Gaara follows Naruto sight to them and hummed softly. "Your family?" He asked as he felt a longing at the way they looked at Naruto and wave to him.

Naruto turns to Gaara and smiled. "No, they are the people who I chose as my family." He says as he looked at Gaara seriously. "Gaara, I know what you think right now about your family. That they neglected you and left you alone, for your father I would say yes, but your siblings love you." Naruto said after all he has the knowledge of everything.

Gaara scowl at that. "And how do you know that?" he hisses at Naruto after all he was all alone in this world, Not even his family had wanted him so they had raised him in isolation. not even Yashamaru had wanted him and tried to kill him!

"Gaara let me tell you a story." Naruto hummed at that smiling softly calming Gaara down. "Once upon a time, there was a woman named Karura." At that name Gaara jolt and look at Naruto in shock, How did Naruto know his mother's name? "Karura was a kind and gentle woman who cared deeply for her family. She had born Rasa her husband three children. Apparently the third against her husband's wishes. Karura was forced to allow the tailed beast Shukaku to be sealed within their unborn son. This came at a very steep cost as her son's premature birth was also marked by her untimely death. Before her death, however, with her medical team unable to save her, and her heart rate failing rapidly, Karura requested to see her child. Seeing how small and feeble her young son was, Karura declared her desire to protect him at all costs as she cradled him before passing away. But her will now lives on in the sand that protects her son rather than being a manifestation of Shukaku's chakra." Naruto hummed softly smiling at Gaara gently.

Gaara was now gaping at Naruto looking down on his lap. His mother had loved him? Did she want to protect him? without knowing it Gaara was crying silently as tears made its way down his face. His mother had LOVED HIM!

Naruto pat Gaara's head gently making Gaara raise his head. "It was you Gaara, the sand around you is Karura's will. So whatever the lies your father and uncle feed you, were just that LIES." Naruto explains to Gaara. "Your siblings love you Gaara. But they are scared, either because you don't talk to them or because of your father. They are scared and they don't know what to do. Gaara, you have to be the bigger man now. So could you do it?" Naruto questioned and smiled when Gaara nodded his head.

"Good!" Naruto said as he stood up and kissed Gaara on the forehead were the kanji for love was, Gaara looked at Naruto in shock and blush softly at that, Naruto just smirks and shrug. "For luck!" Naruto said and maybe he had failed to mention that he had sailed Shukaku again, so he could protect Gaara. "And Gaara you could sleep from now own after all Karura could protect you now that you know the truth. Just no killing, OK?"

Gaara nodded at that smiling for the first time in years. It seems like he wasn't alone after all and he was loved, maybe that kanji for love was true after all.

* * *

"So today is the day." Sakura said with a sigh, after all, today is the Chunin exam. Beside her, Naruto hummed and Sasuke nodded his head when Sakura had left her fangirling past both Naruto and Sasuke had become her friends as she liked to call them. After all, she did discover in the wave that she was useless, and surprisingly it only made her realized a lot of things about herself. So now she was a medical-nin with an honor!

"Ya, if only would Mito show up we could take the exam." Naruto groan in displease, and his other teammates sigh and nodded their heads, they would have entered the building and took the exam if it wasn't teamwork that they wanted from them, they have been waiting for Mito to come for an hour now and their patience was running thin!

"Look who had finally decided to show." Sasuke grunts as they turn to look at Mito who was running to them and waving to Sasuke happily.

Naruto sigh and turn around. "Let's go." He said as he enters the building with his two teammates, making Mito run faster to catch up to them.

After team 7 had entered the building climbing the stairs to the second floor, they saw the Genin from all around the five-nation trying to enter the room that has two guards protecting it. Naruto shakes his head to his team, he didn't want them to be involved in this 'play' as Naruto love to call it.

Naruto looked around and he smiled as he saw what he was looking for. "GAARA!" He called out to him. Gaara turns to the source of his name and smile as he saw Naruto, he used his sand to drag Temari and Kankuro with him.

The three of them had a heart to heart last night, and the result was one that Gaara had only dreamed of. He has his family now even if he didn't have his father he has his sibling and that is what matters to him. "Naruto." He smiled as he reached Naruto and his team.

Temari and Kankuro stand protectively in front of Gaara. "Hurt him." Kankuro start. "And you're dead!" Temari hissed at him as she finished. Naruto just gives a 'Kakashi's eye smile' at that, as for Gaara he only blushes in embarrassment at his siblings.

Naruto cleaned his throat and point to the room. "It's a Genjutsu they wanted us to fall for, the exam is on the third floor." Naruto explains as he leads the way to the exams hall.

The sand sibling nodded their heads and followed team 7 to the third floor. Once they did the saw Kakashi, Kushina, and Baki there waiting for them.

Kakashi lowers his book and smiles at his team. "So you made it!" He said cheerfully making Naruto grunt and the team glaring at Mito, Kakashi sweat drop he had a feeling about what had happened down there.

Kushina clears her throat and starts explaining. "You are now officially registering for the Chunin exam." She told them with a serious face.

Sakura cocked her head a little. "What do you mean?" She questioned, weren't they already registered a month ago?

Kakashi gives a soft chuckle at that and start. "To tell the truth, this exam can only be taken in a team of three. But you are four which is ok." Kakashi sigh. "If I told you that, Naruto and Sasuke would have forced one of you to take it."

Naruto raises his brow at that. "Did you seriously just said that?" Naruto narrowed his eyes glaring hard at their sensei, making Kakashi laugh nervously at him and shake his head 'NO'. Naruto only huffed and rolled his eyes.

"So what would have happened if only the three of us had come here?" Sakura said glaring at Mito.

"We would have prohibited you from taking the exam, and not allow you through these doors." Kushina told them. At that, every one of the team glared at Mito hatefully as Mito start sweating hard. "But the four of you came here of your own free will." Kushina says as she hurried to save her daughter from the beating she would have gained.

"Well done!" Kakashi said happily. "I am prude of the three of you, you are my team!" Kakashi said meaning Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura with his speech. That only made Mito frown and scowl hard. "Now, Go!" Kakashi says as he moved away from the door letting the teams pass through.

Naruto hummed as he starts walking to open the door, once they did Naruto whistle at what he saw inside the examining hall. 153 Genin if he counts right, Naruto smirk at his teammates gaping at the Genin.

_There are so many people __are __all of these people taking the exam?_ Sakura asked herself smiling nervously at that, she then looked at Naruto only for him to pat her head gently making her smile at him.

Naruto then frowns and moved Sasuke as fast as he can away from Ino as she runs to hug him hard, only making her fall to the ground, which made Sakura laughed at that and Sasuke smirk.

"What, are you four going to take the troublesome exam, too?" Shikamaru said as he came near them helping Ino up and sigh.

"HEY! It's the idiotic trio." Mito said as she smirked and point at them.

"Stop calling us that, how annoying." Shikamaru gives Mito a lazy glare at that, Chouji just kept munching at his chips looking around him.

"Yeah! found you all!" Said a voice as it turns to be Inuzuka Kiba with Akamaru on his head and his team behind them. "So I see that everyone is here."

"Hello…" a shy voice said as Naruto turns to look at the girl on Kiba left, he gives her a nod making her blush.

Shikamaru sigh and scratches his head. "What? You three made it, too? Geez…" he then shrugs his shoulder at that.

Kiba just laughs. "I see, so all ten Genin rookies this year are going to take the exam." He smirks at that. "How far do you think we can get, Sasuke-kun?" He said looking at Sasuke only to see him being carried bridal style by Naruto.

Sasuke just shrugs and smirk whispering something in Naruto's ear, making Naruto snort at it and nod his head.

"Akamaru sure look tasty now…." Chouji said making Akamaru whine at that and Kiba glared at Chouji.

"So you're the ten rookies that graduate from the academy, correct?" Said a voice which made the rookies all look behind them.

There stood a grey-haired and black eyes boy with glasses. "You're all fooling around with those cute faces… Geez, this isn't a field trip." He said with an eye roll at them.

Naruto just narrows his eyes at him, he smells the scent of snake, and frantically Naruto hates that scent. The Genin looked behind them at the rest of the Genin and shiver, Naruto looked at Gaara and his siblings and waved for them to come, which they did and looked at Naruto who points softly at the glasses guy and nods his head, making them nod and watch him closely.

"The ones behind you are from the village of rain, they have a short temper." He explains. "Everyone tense since it's right before the exam. I warned you so that you won't get picked on." He Said as he right his glasses in its place. "My name is Kabuto by the way." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe I should give my cute underclassman some information, then…" he then brought out some cards from his pocket. "With this recognition cards." Kabuto smiled at the Genin.

"Recognition cards?" Sakura asked as she looked at the cards. Naruto just frowns at that, he had his doubt about this snake bitch, and if he was right then he has to protect Sasuke.

"It's a simple term, it is a card that had information burned into it using my chakra." He said pointing to the cards he then sits them on the ground with him kneeling beside it. "There are 200 cards in total. It looks white, but…" he said as he presents a card in front of them. "To get the information from this card.." he then starts turning it around.

"What are you doing?" Mito asked looking at the card then at Kabuto.

"It's made so that you can't view it without my chakra...Like this." Kabuto had done some hand seals and the card suddenly 'poofed' and a written shown on it. "It had the number of participants from each hidden village." He explains making them look at the card. He then poofs the card and returns it to its place. "Is there someone who interests you?" He asked them and look around.

"Yes." Mito said as she glared at Naruto.

Kabuto just smirks softly and nodded showing them two cards. "Ok then!" He then starts channeling his chakra to the card. "The first is Sabaku No Gaara. Mission experience, eight C-rang one B-rang mission as a Genin! He is a foreign Genin and it is the first time for him taking the exam so I don't have much information about him."

"Naruto he knows too much may I kill him." Gaara state as he glared at Kabuto. Naruto just smirks and ruffled Gaara's hair making Kabuto swallow and laugh softly.

Kabuto cleaned his throat at look at the second card. " The second is… Uchiha Naruto? Mission experience is 13 D-rang mission… and Wow that is amazing! An A-rang mission as he killed Gato by himself and freed the wave country! Other than that nothing is known then him being the next clan head of the Uchiha." he said as he looks at Naruto in wonder.

All of the Genin looked at Naruto in shock some in awe, Mito just glared at him and huffed. As for Naruto he just glared coldly at Kabuto with a smile on his face. he wasn't the clan's future head, No. that was Itachi, and it seems because he was Itachi's lover and an Uchiha the people of Konoha had thought that he would be the next clan head. (Which won't happen by the way) But for that snake to know that about him then it was serious and he needs to stop it!

Naruto put Sasuke down and walk until he was in front of Kabuto, then he took hold of Kabuto's collar and raise him high in the air. "Now listen to me snake's bitch." Naruto said in a low threatening voice. "If I ever heard that you are collecting information on my family. I. WILL. KILL. YOU! Like I did to Gato." He hissed making Kabuto nod his head fast. Naruto let go of Kabuto making him fall to the ground on his ass and move away from Naruto.

Naruto just growled one last time at him, then nodded his head to the man who opened the door and looks at him. the man just sighs and starts walking until he gets in front of the classes were the Jounin was waiting for him with everyone else looking at him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He starts as he looked at them then smirked. "I am the examiner of the first exam of the Chunin selection exam, Morino Ibiki." He told them. He then turns to Naruto and points at him. "Do you want me to fail you already?" He asks with a scowl, _God damn not again Naruto._ He thought with a sigh.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at Ibiki. "I am not sorry, he has stool something from me, and I brought it back that is it." He said as he shows the cards to Ibiki who sigh and nod his head before Kabuto was able to say a thing Naruto burn the cards making the sand siblings and Sasuke smirk.

Ibiki just snorts at that and shakes his head at Naruto. "Don't do it again Naruto or else.." he said making Naruto smirk and nod his head at Ibiki.

Ibiki then looked at the Genin and start to explain the exam. "We will now begin the first exam of the Chunin selection exam! Turn in your application, take one of these number tags, and sit where the number tells you to. Then we would pass the paper for the written exam."

Naruto just hummed and he was the first one to take his number, he then gives Ibiki a paper when he shakes his hand. "Orochimaru's here." He whispers making Ibiki stiff and nodded his head at that. than Naruto waved to Sasuke and the rest as he took his seat on the third row the second chair.

After all the Genin had taken their seats, they looked at Ibiki waiting for him to start. Ibiki looked around at the Genin and frown. "The first exam has a few important rules. I would not accept any question, so listen carefully." He then turns to the board and starts writing on it. "The first rule is that you are given 10 points at the start. The written exam consists of 10 questions, and each worth one point. The test is a deduction based test. If you get one problem wrong. You will get one point deducted. And so on." He said and the Genin nods their heads.

He then turns to the Genin. "The second rule is the pass-fail decision will be determined by your team's total points."

Team 7 sweatdrop at that and turn to Mito. _We already failed the exam!_ Sakura and Sasuke thought, Naruto just snort at that and shake his head. Great! Just great!

"Now that you know, let move to the next rule. If an examiner determined that you cheated or do something similar during the test... Each action will cause you to lose two points." The Genin were gasping at that making Naruto yawn and roll his eyes.

"In other words, there would be people who would be forced to leave this place without their test being graded. Those who tried to cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt themselves." Ibiki looked around at the Genin.

"We would 'check' you all the time." A Jounin who was sitting by the window said, making the Genin shiver.

"You are trying to become Chunins. If you are a Ninja, act as a first-rate one." Ibiki said.

_Calm down. Yes, yes. _Sakura thought. _Putting Mito aside Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, and I will be Ok. Even if Mito gets a zero. We just have to make up for it._ Sakura smiles at that and nodded her head.

"Also, if anyone in a team gets a zero, everyone on that team would fail." He continues.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Sakura and Sasuke's jaw dropped to the floor and start glaring at Mito hatefully. _I feel two people trying to kill me!_ Mito shivered at that looking around.

Ibiki just rolled his eyes. "The last problem will be given 45 minutes after the exam begins. You have one hour for the exam." He said looking around.

"BEGIN!" And with that, the exam started.

Naruto looked at the question with his eyebrow up._ A Jounin level exam?_ He then looked at Ibiki and smirked._ I see now._ Naruto hummed softly, and with that, he solves the exam in five minutes. Once he finished he put a seal on the paper so no one would be able to cheat. Naruto then yawns and lays his head on his hands and slept making everyone gape at him like an idiot.

Ibiki looked at Naruto and sigh, he should have known that Naruto would be the first to finish. After all, he had seen him when he was seven with Fugaku, and that bug was able to solve a case that not even he was able to solve it. He smiled softly at that, though he really has to thank him if it wasn't for Naruto he and Anko wouldn't have been married for three years now. But if what he had said was true and Orochimaru was here, then they have to do something. Thank God he was able to send the Hokage the news about that.

Forty minutes had passed and 6 teams out of 20 have been disqualified because of cheating. Already a lot of teams had discovered the reason for the exam, only five minutes and the tenth question would be asked. Naruto was still sleeping after all he has a feeling that he knows what the tenth question is.

The five minutes were up and Ibiki smirked. "Put your pencils DOWN!" He said making everyone put their pencils sown to look at him. "45 minutes had passed since the exam had started, now for the last and the tenth question. But first! The Genin who failed the tenth question after taking it would be banned from taking the Chunin exam from now on. So chose!"

The Genin looked at one another with shock on their faces. Before they could say a word Ibiki's glare shut them up. Two Genin raise their hands making Ibiki nodded his head. "Team Kumogi and team House had forfeited, leave the exam hall right now."

"Now for the tenth question." Ibiki was about to say only to see that Naruto was still asleep he frown at that. "GOD DAMN." He throws a kunai at Naruto, only for Naruto to grip at and throw it at him fast making the kunai stock in the board an inch away from Ibiki's face.

Everyone looked at Naruto in shock as Naruto huffed at Ibiki. "For God's sake Ibiki! You forced us to solve a Jounin level exam, for an exam that was all about cheating with only three Jounin to act as a Genin! And you think I care about your fucking tenth question?!" Naruto growled at Ibiki.

At that information everyone's jaw was on the floor, the exam was a WHAT? Ibiki just smirks at that. "Since when did you know?" He asked curious about the answer, after all, it was Naruto they were talking about.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "The first five seconds of the exam." He said in a bored tone as he yawns and stretches his muscles, he gazed at Ibiki with a bored face waiting for him to say something.

Ibiki snort at that. "Well since you have already told them about the purpose of the exam, I have to say all of the Genin here did pass. You all should thank Naruto for that because it seems like he loves to take my fun away." Ibiki sigh and shake his head. "Oi Naruto!" He called out making Naruto hum and look at him. "If you ever became interested I have a place for you in the I&T department." He smirks at that making the Genin shiver and Naruto snort.

"No thanks." Naruto said waving one of his hands at that, after all, he has to take back his and Arashi rights after the Chunin exam.

"Suit yourself." Ibiki said then he looked at the rest of the Genin. "Now for the second part of the Chunin exam-" he wasn't able to finish because the window was broken and colorful gas bombs were thrown all around the place.

"WELCOME TO THE SECOND PART OF THE EXAM!" Said a woman as she appeared from the gas looking around grinning creepily at them. "I am your protector Mitarashi Anko!" Then she spotted Naruto and start waving manically to him.

Naruto just grunt. Great! The two crazy spouses were the ones to take over the exam this year. He just hopes that he won't be dead by the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> The first part of the Chunin exam!
> 
> And we meet our little panda!
> 
> Poor Naruto he just can't have a break, can't he?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains, a little bit of violence, and WHO KNOWS WHAT? and some other things, The DRAMA will unfold (even if it's slow build though.). All reviews are appreciated.

The Genin stood outside the forest and Naruto let out a whistle at it. The forest of death! Naruto hasn't come here since he was seven, so good thing that Naruto memorizes the forest completely, he just hummed maybe he would be able to find the human eating spiders, after all, he had raised half of them so they wouldn't hurt him, he can't say that about the others though.

"Nice place!" He said as he turns to Anko and smirk. "I hope you took care of it, Anko." He hummed making Anko snort and shake her head at him.

"This is the location for the second phase of the exam." Anko starts explaining. "It's a 44th battle training zone." Then Anko smirked creepily at them. "But we call it 'The forest of the death'." At that all the Genin shiver, Naruto just hummed and smiled.

"Forest of the death?" Mito said shaking slightly at that, then she looked at Naruto and scowl at him, she then cleared her throat and cross her arms around her chest.

"Anko." Naruto said making the snake mistress look at him. "There are children who want to have an interview with you." He told her pointing at a strangely shaped rock. The rock jumped at that and shiver. Then it blows up revealing Konohamaru and his friends.

"How did you know it was us?!" Konohamaru said as he looked at Naruto in awe, Naruto just smiled and shrug his shoulder looking at Anko.

"Fine, fine. EVERYONE TAKE A 10 MINUTES BREAK!" She yelled out making the Genin node their heads.

"W-wait!" Konohamaru stutter. "We also want an interview with you." He looked at Naruto hopefully at that, after all, he had seen how the people treat the wave's hero, and he was sure that if he was able to have an interview with him, the academy newspaper would be FAMOUS!

"WHAT?!" Mito screamed as she looked at Naruto with hate. "You should interview ME, after all, I am the Hokage's daughter!" She said as she pushed Naruto out of the way and stood in front of Konohamaru.

Konohamaru scowled at the girl, after all, she was just mean to the kids especially him. so he just looked away from her. "No one care about you!" He grunts then runs to Naruto holding his legs. "PLEASE, I beg of you do the interview. PLEASE!" He said with a puppy dog's eyes in hope that the man would do it.

Naruto looked at Anko for help only for the crazy woman to laugh her head off. "Of course he will do it, kid." She said as she leans on Naruto with a smirk, that had made Konohamaru and his friends cheer, as the and Anko start dragging poor Naruto away. Sakura, Sasuke, and Gaara, just smiled and waved for Naruto, while the other Genin were laughing, as for Mito she was glaring the whole time.

* * *

After the interview was done, Naruto was standing with his usual scowl, he just hates interviews but as it seems Anko was out to get him for that one time he took her favorite blue snake.

He just huffed at that and wait for Anko to explain their second test, he already knows about the test and the scroll that is sealed in his hand was the proof. It seems like the Hokage wanted his team to reach the tower as fast as the can, and for once Naruto agrees with him.

After Anko had passed the standard consent forms to them (Which had freaked some of the Genin especially Mito) Anko starts explaining the test to them.

Naruto smirked at the murmur he starts hearing from the Genin as Anko start explaining the need for the earth scroll and heaven scroll. Naruto just hummed at that and nodded his head, he knows how to leave straight away for the tower without Orochimaru catching him or Sasuke.

After Naruto had exchanged the forms he and his team have for the haven scroll he smirked softly. Good, now he has both of the heaven and earth scrolls, Naruto hummed as he reached his team and show them the scroll.

"We would leave from gate number 7." He told them and they nod at that. Mito just huffed, but she knows that if she wanted to pass she had to follow Naruto, so she nodded her head at him.

Anko looked at the Genin then she nodded her head to Naruto, Naruto just hummed softly at that. "EVERYONE!" Anko yelled making the Genin look at her. "Go to your gate and wait there, when the gate is opened the test is on!" She told them and the Genin nods their heads.

* * *

After Naruto and his team stood near their gate Naruto looked at his team. "Listen carefully." He said making the team look at him. "When the gates opened I want you to hold into me." He told them. "I will use one of my Jutsus so we would reach the tower, understood." They all nodded at that.

"What about the other scroll?" Sakura asked Naruto, scratching her head in wonder, after all, shouldn't they get the scroll before going to the tower.

Naruto just smiled and pat Sakura's head softly making the girl smile at him. "Leave it to me." He promised them. Naruto then turns to the gate. "Get ready." He told them, with that the team holds Naruto tightly as he had ordered them.

The gates all opened and the exam started.

Just as the gates had opened Naruto used his own Hiraishin no Jutsu. (That was even faster than Minato's and doesn't need any seals, it just need you to think about the place you wanted to be in) To reached the tower, after Naruto entered the tower with his team behind him, their faces had turned to green from the crazy ride.

Naruto unsealed the heaven and the earth scrolls. Only for Arashi to appear from the scroll.

Arashi saw Naruto then grin at that. "congratulation on passing the test team 7!" Arashi cheers, he started telling them about the rules and the upcoming tests.

* * *

Five days had passed since the second exam had started, in these five days it appears that Naruto was right and Orochimaru was indeed in Konoha. How did they know that? well, it seems like Orochimaru was enraged after he didn't find team 7, so he had destroyed half of training ground 44. So now Konoha was on code red until Orochimaru is dead.

Naruto sigh at that, at least Gaara's team and the others were OK, out of 27 only 7 teams had passed Naruto just hummed at that. half of them have been killed by Orochimaru, and Naruto was sure that Orochimaru won't leave until he gets him or Sasuke. After all the rumor of him being the Uchiha's clan head was still out in the open, so he doubts that Orochimaru would pass this chance to have the Sharingan. Though Naruto knows that Orochimaru knew more about him than that.

Naruto sigh as he saw the snake's bitch forfeits from the second round of the exam and beside him Chouji who forfeits too for being too injured to continue. It seems like the Hokage though that the Genin who had passed were too much, so now they have to fight for the right to reach the finals.

Matches are refereed by a poor guy whose name is Gekkō Hayate who seems to be too sick to even standstill. Naruto wince at the watery cough from Hayate, maybe he will ask Tsunade to look after Hayate when the second round is over.

"Please take your places as you stand by." Hayate cut his speech with a cough, everyone wince at and decided to humor the sick man.

"Naruto." Gaara called out making Naruto turn to him and cock his head. "Can we stand with your team?" Gaara asked and Naruto saw Temari and Kankuro behind their brother looking nervous, Naruto just smiled and nodded his head at that making the trio smile at him.

Once Naruto and Gaara's team climb the stairs, Naruto had to groan at what he saw. Sasuke was being suffocated to death by Ino, poor Sakura was trying to help but it was only making things worst. Kushina was doting on Mito in front of everyone making the others rolled their eyes, as for Kakashi he was reading his porn out in the open.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with watery eyes pleading for help, at that Naruto was done! He reached Sasuke ripping him from Ino with a cold glare that made the girl shiver. Poor Sasuke clinches to him like a scared cat. Naruto then reached Kakashi and snatch his porn burning it in his hand making Kakashi cry out in horror at what he was seeing. Naruto then reached Gaara and his team and stand there away from the immature adults.

"Ok, everyone!" Hayate called as everyone looked down on him from their spot not paying attention to Kakashi's cries. "The name of the first selected pair that would fight is…" all of the Ninja looked at the big screen waiting for the fight to begin.

**Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akadō Yoroi.**

Naruto hummed at that putting Sasuke down so he could go to the arena.

After Sasuke and Yoroi stood face to face, Hayate explains the rules to them and the fight had started.

Naruto had to say throughout the fight he was impressed by Sasuke Taijutsu, even when that Yoroi had sucked half of Sasuke's chakra, Sasuke was able to kick that guy's ass. You could say by the end of Sasuke's fight, Naruto needs to go and see Tsunade for ear damage from the fangirls' screams, thank GOD Sakura nor Temari were with them.

Once Sasuke had reached Naruto he had jumped and kissed him, making the fangirls screech in agony at the sight. Naruto just smirked at that and hold Sasuke tightly. Gaara, on the other hand, was having a look of shock on his face, and was that a blush?

Well, that doesn't matter let's see the second match.

**Abumi Zaku vs. Aburame Shino.**

The second match had Naruto whistle at it, after all, it's not every day you see Aburame blow-up arms with his bugs. Naruto was sure that all of the girls in her were shivering in disgust.

Will every girl that wasn't Anko, after all, she was a crazy chick that wasn't fazed by anything she sees. HELL! She gets turned on by people being tortured! She and Ibiki really are a good match for each other if Naruto had to say something.

**Tsurugi Misumi vs. Kankuro.**

in this match, Naruto only had to count for 49 seconds for it to end. Naruto had to say that Kankuro had a good puppet and a good way of playing with others. Naruto wondered in Kankuro is related to Sasori of the Red Sand. Looking at Gaara Naruto would have to say that Yes, he does.

**Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino.**

Let Naruto tell you something. You would never want to cross a woman ever again after this fight.

It seems like Sakura had improved a lot since she becomes a medical-nin. Though she did end up cutting her hair to escape Ino's hold on her, the other surprise is Ino who had cut her hair too. Just to be able to catch Sakura. The fight end with a double knockout.

Naruto, on the other hand, discovered that Sakura and Ino had some serious sexual tense! That the two of them need to solve and do it really quickly at that.

**Tenten vs. Temari.**

Another fight the girls dominated!

Naruto was worried about Kankuro and Gaara from their demonic sister. Though he was more worried about that girl Tenten, after all, she was able to put on a good fight, that was before Temari nearly broken her spin with her big ass fan.

Naruto just sighed at that and hummed. Good thing he swings the other way or he would have been doomed from the start.

**Nara Shikamaru vs. Tsuchi Kin.**

Naruto had to say what Nara's lack in stamina, they have their brains to replace it. But Naruto always wondered in the Nara's have a tough training schedule to turn them to be the laziest Ninjas in the world. Or do they exchange their stamina for the brain?

Who knows Naruto never cared about that. but on the other hand, he pities Nara's future wife on him, looking at Temari sparkling eyes he has to wince. Yes, He already pities the poor girl.

**Rock Lee vs. Inuzuka Kiba.**

Naruto had to say he had never seen the fastest ass whooping in his life until now! That Lee sure knows how to move fast. Naruto was smiling all the way from the start to the end. Naruto really becomes happy when he sees another half-blood who make a name for themselves.

Naruto is sure that if he gives Lee three more years, the green spandex will become a Taijutsu master! Though Naruto was thankful that Lee didn't fight Gaara or else Lee would have been dead.

**Hyūga Hinata vs. Hyūga Neji.**

Naruto was the one who had to cut the fight before Neji would have killed Hinata. Naruto scowled, that is what a mislead anger do to people. Naruto, on the other hand, promised that prissy bitch that he would give him a public humiliation ass whooping.

Neji just scoffs at that but Naruto glare had shut him up quickly, though no one knew why Neji had become so pale when he looked at Naruto.

Naruto, on the other hand, keeps himself quite about it.

**Kinuta Dosu vs. Gaara.**

Gaara had broken the guy's arm with his sand, he was about to kill the bastard if it wasn't for Naruto. Though Naruto always thought that the sound shit did have an ass beating waiting for him.

Either from Orochimaru or Gaara. The latter did have mercy. It was the former that worried Naruto. Because Naruto knew that Dosu will die tonight by Orochimaru.

**Uchiha Naruto vs. Namikaze Mito.**

Naruto wondered if it was the fates' way to make fun of him, by making him fight the whiny bitch in front of him.

"Begin!" Hayate called out.

"RASENGAN!" Mito yelled out running at Naruto at full speed._ Today I would take my ravage!_ Mito thought as she gives a battle cry ready to kill!

Only for Naruto to sidestep her and pressed a pressure point making Mito pass out! Naruto snort at that, _well why don't you look at that_. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and start walking to be near Sasuke.

Kushina was glaring at him the whole time! As for the others they were laughing at Mito's idiotic actions. Even Minato was shaken his head at Mito in disappointment.

Naruto hummed at that. one down, three to go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Well, why don't you look at that. Mito lost without even trying!
> 
> Oh and guys if you didn't read my one-shot story.
> 
> The Story Of My Past.
> 
> Read it if you would like. It is a Naruto x Sasuke story, with an alternative past for Naruto.
> 
> It's the base of the DJ hundred! So be ready to CRY!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains, LEMON! a little bit of violence, and mention of character death. And WHO KNOWS WHAT? and some other things, The DRAMA will unfold (even if it's slow build though) All reviews are appreciated.

It has been a week since the forest of death accident, and the Genin were given a month to prepare for the finals. Naruto was taking his month in something else completely, after all, he had to tell Arashi about who he was, but the real question is, how?

Naruto grunt as he throws the book away from him, he has been in this library for a week now trying to find what he was looking for, so far no luck. Naruto sighs at that and looked around maybe he would go on a date with Itachi, after all, Shisui and Sasuke are busy, but so is Itachi! Naruto just huffed and shook his head.

What made him angry though, was the Hokage. The bastard of a Kage had put him on the final round! As in he will fight the person who made it to the finals to become a Chunin.

Naruto groaned as he stood up, he knows that if he stays in this library anymore his brain will melt!

Naruto gets out of the library as he starts walking around the village, maybe he will go and bother Gaara. After all that panda-Chan had been alone with his team.

Naruto reached the sand's team place and whistle, the place was huge that for sure, Naruto jumped until he reached the roof and hummed softly at the view.

Only for Naruto to be pushed around by Gaara, Naruto was about to protest but Gaara shushed him softly.

"Naruto!" Gaara starts softly. "Help us." He looked at Naruto pleading for him to do so.

Naruto just looked at Gaara then nodded.

* * *

"So that how things turn up." Minato mutters as he looked at Gaara and Naruto. Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at each other and nodded with a grim look on their faces.

"Some of my spies had found the Kazekage's body, it seems like Orochimaru had killed him." Jiraiya sighed as he looked at Naruto and Gaara.

Gaara looked at Naruto pleading. "What should we do, Naruto?" He asked Naruto hoping for an answer

Naruto adjusts his scarf and crossed his arms. Naruto then looked at Tsunade with a smirk. "I just know what we should do."

Everyone in the room shiver at Naruto's look.

* * *

Naruto sigh as he looks around the village for Kabuto, when he saw the snake's bitch Naruto smirk as he saw the bastard. Naruto hummed as he Shunshin behind the man. "Surprise motherfucker." He whispers in Kabuto's ear knocking him out.

Naruto hummed as he catches Kabuto, once he did he Shunshin again to the I&T department. "OI, IBIKI, ANKO, I have a present for you~" He called out as he saw the two crazy spouses.

"Oh! What did you bring me, dear?"Anko cackled as she said that, Naruto just smirked and show her Kabuto who was still passed out.

"For us?" Ibiki smirked as he saw the unlucky bastard that Naruto had brought them. Ibiki was already thinking of new ways to torture the bastard.

Naruto laughs out at that. "Yeah! For you to do whatever you want with him!" Naruto smirked as he throws Kabuto on the ground near their feet.

Anko start inspecting Kabuto then smirked. "He will be a tough cookie to break." Anko then starts smiling creepily and thanked Naruto.

"Well. Goodbye!" With that Naruto headed out to see Shisui. After all, the two of them did have a 'date' tonight.

* * *

Naruto and Shisui return to Naruto's room, Naruto hummed as he activates the silence seals in his room, Naruto them smirked making Shisui blush at that.

"What is the matter love, scared?" Naruto teased.

Shisui blushed as he was placed on the large bed, and Naruto crawled on top of him, like a predator about to devour its prey. And Naruto would devour him. "It's Ok, love. Just say no if I do something you don't like." Naruto whisper softly making Shisui nod his head.

Shisui found Naruto so very attractive, dark hair framing his gorgeous pale face. His pale blue eyes that always looked bored, had shown more emotion in this night than they had for all the years Shisui had known him. A black shirt hugged Naruto's built body, making Shisui tremble at the thought of what could be underneath.

Naruto straddled over him, gaining control of Shisui's body movements. The man delved his head into Shisui's neck once, inhaling the delicious scent that was unique to his love. Shisui felt the silky obsidian hair caress him and he realized how powerless he was underneath his lover. He felt a tongue traced across the skin of his collarbone, before taking a bite.

Shisui moaned, loving the way Naruto's teeth broke his skin, Naruto grabbed Shisui small but muscular arms and held them down with his own as he dominated the boy with ease planting ever so gentle kisses on Shisui temples, causing him to reveal the black orbs once to Naruto.

Naruto looks down at Shisui with such a loving expression. Shisui melted underneath it, Naruto then sat up and brought in Shisui quivering body for a possessive embrace.

"Listen to me, Shisui." Naruto raised his voice softly, pushing Shisui onto his back, legs either side of him. "You knew that I love you, right?." Shisui nodded at that making Naruto smile. "Then don't be scared, love." Naruto said as he kissed Shisui.

Shisui felt like crying. His lover was one of the only ones left who still supported and fought for him and his rights, who still needed him as both a friend and a lover after all Shisui was an orphan and if it wasn't for his early awaking Sharingan, Shisui was sure that he would be abandon completely. But now Naruto took all of that away from his shoulders.

"Shisui, don't you remember what I said? I said that I loved you. So don't be scared." No. Shisui wasn't scared. But since tonight, Shisui had felt so good being given so much attention from his lover after so long, that he would only ever let himself dream about it at night.

Naruto began stripping him. Shisui had to be bare for him, and only him. He needed Shisui's body writhing against him as he impaled him on his cock over and over again. He needed Shisui to be screaming his name as he came with him.

Naruto tore away his flimsy top and leaned down to kiss the smooth tan skin underneath. He kissed Shisui everywhere, pressing his nose through the well-toned abdomen. Shisui could only sigh at the touches, feeling so vulnerable as every touch made him go crazier and crazier for Naruto.

"Naruto..." he whispered, not in complaint, but in approval of Naruto's ministrations.

Naruto looked up to see half-lidded black eyes staring back, glazed with lust. His mouth continued to lower until he reached more annoying fabric, separating him and his loved one. Grabbing the hem of the pants with his teeth, he pulled them down and threw them across the floor. Shisui wasn't wearing anything else underneath, so his well-endowed half-hard cock had sprung free and Naruto indulged in the sight.

Naruto then hummed and took Shisui's lips in a kiss. Naruto attacked Shisui's bottom lip, massaging and nibbling. Naruto's hand wandered over to one of Shisui's exposed nipple, playing with the nub between his index and middle finger. Suddenly, he pinched it hard causing Shisui to gasp. His other hand went to his erection and began stroking the organ. The roughness of Naruto's hand gave extra friction between it and the increasingly-hard cock, and Shisui moaned uncontrollably. Naruto gave a small laugh at the sight. He could play Shisui like his favorite instrument, always getting the sound he wanted from him.

Shisui, on the other hand, was so flushed, he was finding such ecstasy in being pleasured like this. "Ahh..." he moaned as Naruto stroked him at a faster pace.

but Naruto then began jerking him off even harder. Shisui was getting so close to his climax, and just when he was going to moan again

Naruto stopped all hand movements. The abused nipple fully erect from the pinching and tugging, whilst his cock was dribbling all around with pre-cum, straining against his stomach.

"Shisui whimpered at that and loomed at Naruto with teary eyes, he wanted to beg for Naruto to continue. He wanted to come so badly, attempting to rut against Naruto's cock but was unable to move his body at all with his lover locking him down. He didn't even try to use his own hands, knowing Naruto would swat them away easily. Naruto was the one with control over his own release.

Naruto smiled at Shisui and bent down to give a small kiss at his lips.

Naruto only rubbed a single finger to his lover weeping slit, torturing his cock. With a voice louder than needed, he cried. "Please! Let me cum!."

Naruto rewarded Shisui for his sinful promises, giving his cock long and squeezing thrusts with his hand. Shisui moaned shamelessly into the hand.

Naruto let Shisui come, his face contorting with ecstasy as he screamed Naruto's name. Ribbons of white spilled between their stomachs, and Naruto smirked at every last precious drop fell on Shisui's stomach. Shisui had never been more content. He reveled in his body as it glowed in post-orgasm.

Shisui felt like fainting from both fatigue and the intensity of the orgasm.

Naruto carefully slid the condom over his whole length. "Are you a ok, love?" He smirked. Shisui blushed, which was enough to answer Naruto's question. "I see." Naruto laughed. He began circling with his fingers around Shisui's entrance, teasing him.

"Naruto... pl-please..." Shisui begged.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Naruto smirked, before entering Shisui slowly.

It took them a while to get used to each other, before Naruto began moving slowly forward and backward, picking up the pace. "Do you like it, love?." Naruto asked humming softly.

"Y-Yes, p-please don't stooo- aah!" Shisui moaned. Naruto could feel his canine teeth expanding and he smirked. "Do you want me to continue love?"

Shisui looked at Naruto with teary-eyed. "Y-yes, Naruto, plea-aah!" He cried in pleasure when Naruto found Shisui's most sensitive spot.

Shisui moaned again, digging his nails deep into Naruto's back. "Naruto... I..." Before he could finish the sentence, Shisui's stomach was suddenly covered with warm, white liquid as he cum.

Naruto then grunt softly Cumming inside the condom, Naruto raises his head softly only to see Shisui had passed out. Naruto just smiled softly as he shook his head at that.

* * *

A week had passed and Naruto was sitting in the I&T department with Anko and Ibiki. It seems like Kabuto was really was the snake's bitch after all in all the ways it means. HELL! Naruto was green when Anko told him that Kabuto and the snake had fucked!

Though Naruto was thankful for the information they have obtained from Kabuto, well that was before Anko get too excited and killed him that is. though he never wanted to hear about the snake sex life ever again.

"So do you think that we should cancel the Chunin exam?" Asked Anko as she looked at the rest of their party (Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Fugaku, Ibiki, Sarutobi, Minato)

Naruto hummed softly then shook his head. "I don't think this will be a very good idea." He whistles softly then sighs.

"What do you mean?" Sarutobi asked as he looked at the man with the scarf, after all, they need to make sure that everyone was safe before everything!

Naruto just smirked at the people. "Just leave it to me." Was all he said as he stood up and headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Short chapter I know ^-^'


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /WARNING/: This chapter contains, character death, violence, and the DRAMA! (Finally) All reviews are appreciated.

Naruto looks at Baki up and down then sighs. Baki was looking at the report that Naruto had given him with a blank stare, Baki shook his head and look down at that dry-washing his face.

"We will help you." Baki said after he raises his head, he couldn't believe it, their Kazekage was DEAD! And if that was true then how long had Orochimaru ruled the sand village?

Naruto hummed at that and nodded his head softly. "I was hoping that you will, after all, it is the only way to save your village from being called a traitor." Naruto explains to the sand Nins.

"We know what to do Naruto." Said Gaara as he smiled softly followed by Kankuro and Temari.

"Leave it to us, bro!" Temari and Kankuro called out making Naruto smirk and adjust his scarf with a nod.

"Good! Because we only have one week before the exam begins." Naruto hummed at that then nodded his head with a sigh.

**"Naruto-Sama!"**

At that Naruto freeze but nodded his head softly, after all, it was a little bit of shock to hear one of his friends after so long.

**"We will help you Naruto-Sama….."**

* * *

Naruto looks at the seven being in the dark hall and then huffed. "What is wrong? You never call me unless something about to go down." He asks looking at the being known as Kami.

The hooded figure looks at the three being beside him and sigh, then he looks at Naruto. **"He knows who you are."**

Naruto frozen at that. He didn't need them to tell him who is the 'he' after all they did bring him here to talk about Orochimaru.

**"She who saw it all had seen him as he took the scroll from Kumo and read it after he made his experiments on it to discover the truth."**

Naruto turns to the wolf who talked to him and nodded his head with a sigh, after all, she sees everything going on in this world.

"Then what should we do?" Naruto asked as he adjusts his scarf with a huff, after all, if that snake told the Namikazes about him, then he is sure they will do the impossible to return him to their side.

The seven beings look at one another than at Naruto.

**"Kill him!"**

With that Orochimaru's fate was sealed.

* * *

"WOW! Brat you look just like Minato!" Jiraiya says as he looks at Naruto up and down. Naruto just grimaces at that making Tsunade snicker at him.

Today was the day of the final Chunin exam and everything turn out like how Naruto had wanted it. The plan was for Naruto to pretend to be Minato and kill Orochimaru! Though Naruto didn't tell them about the killing part that is. Tsunade was 100% with the idea so they all let Naruto do as he wishes. the Uchihas though, they plan on killing the Namikazes after that shit the put Naruto through.

Naruto huffed at that and glared at the people in the room. (The council and Tsunade and Jiraiya) it wasn't his fault that the bastard Fugaku took his scarf away from him and put it inside the Hokage's hat!

NOW! The all could see his face and not only that he had to use a GenJutsu to hide his hair and make it BLOND! Now he really looks like Minato's twin and Naruto wasn't liking that fact not one a bit.

Naruto growled as he wore the Hokage's robs, he looks at the people with glare, making them 'ah' and 'oh' at his look. Naruto shook his head at that.

"Let's get moving people!" He calls out as he starts walking to the arena where the fight is about to start.

Naruto just smiled and waved at the people making them go wild._ So that is why the bastard loves his hat so much._ Naruto thought with a soft glare at that fact. Naruto could feel Arashi laughing at him from behind him.

"You think that is funny, don't you?" He asked Arashi with a glare. Arashi just grins at Naruto and nodded his head softly at that.

"Of course! After all, it is not every day you see the great Uchiha Naruto dress up like this and leave his king of emo clothes behind!" Arashi said humming softly with a smile. Naruto just shook his head and smile softly at that.

When Naruto reach the Hokage's seats he saw the Kazekage there. "Kazekage." He called Orochimaru as he extended his hand for a handshake.

"Hokage!" Orochimaru said with a smirk under the mask he had put on his face as he took Naruto's hand in a handshake.

Naruto made sure to crack Orochimaru's hand before the fight started making Orochimaru wince and glare at him, Naruto just smiled softly like nothing had happened and look at the people.

"BEGIN!"

And with that, the final stage of the Chunin exam had started!

_ **Rock ** _ _ **Lee vs. Hyuuga ** _ _ **Neji.** _

Which surprisingly end up with a draw!

Naruto smirks as Neji gets his ass kicked in front of everyone. After that Naruto had made sure to send one of his clones to give Neji an ass whopping Uchiha style!

Orochimaru was on the edge and Naruto only hummed, after all, he knows that Orochimaru was waiting for Gaara to give the sign.

_ **Kankuro vs. Aburama Shino.** _

Kankuro had forfeit so Shino had won this round.

Naruto could feel Orochimaru frustration in waves and he had to smirk at that, it seems like the snake on his end, Naruto looks at Orochimaru and smiled.

"Who do you hope will win?" Naruto asked the snake who turn to look at him.

Orochimaru looked at Naruto and hummed. "I was actually hoping to see Uchiha Naruto the wave's savior." Orochimaru answered.

"Ah, the future Uchiha's clan's head!" Naruto said making Orochimaru look at him fast and nearly broke his neck! Naruto hides his smirk and looks at Orochimaru with a serious face. "Because of his inhuman strength for a Genin level, the council decided that he will fight in the last round." Naruto explains.

"I see." Orochimaru hummed thoughtfully making Naruto smirk.

_ **Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru.** _

Naruto really wanted to slap Shikamaru on the head, after all, Shikamaru was about to win but he forfeits because he was tired!

Naruto just snorts at that and shook his head, he then looks at Arashi and nodded his head making Arashi get out of the Hokage's privates seats to inform the other about the upcoming battle with the sound.

Orochimaru looked at the forth Hokage seeing him alone and smirk at that.

_ **Gaara vs. Uchiha Sasuke.** _

Gaara had screamed as he was inside the ball of sand letting the sign for the attack.

The sound attack Konoha but what they didn't expect was the sand to fight them, Orochimaru glare as he saw his minions fell like bugs left and right.

Orochimaru then holds Naruto and his sound four made a barrier around them as the ANBU and the Uchihas surrounded them. Orochimaru smirk as he thought that he had won.

"Orochimaru." He heard the forth say in a bored tone making Orochimaru frown and sneer, but then he smirks.

"It seems like I have won! Don't you think Minato? After all, a village without its leader is nothing." Orochimaru cackle at that looking at Minato only to see a loge in his place.

"Did you really think I was the bastard?" Orochimaru looks in front of him to see Naruto, he looks at his side only to see the Namikazes outside the barrier with Minato, Orochimaru growled at that as he looks at the arena only to see the sound all dead and the Ninjas and the commons looking at him and Naruto waiting to see what would happen.

Orochimaru scowl but then smirked as he looked at Naruto's usually clothes and scarf. "Of course not. After all, it is not every day that we meet a Namikaze turn to Uchiha. Right? _**Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.**_" At that name, everyone gasps and looks at Naruto.

"S-son?!" Minato and Kushina whispered. Menma only gasps and shook his head 'NO' in denial after all the person he fell for wasn't his little brother it couldn't be! Mito only glares harder at that hoping Naruto will die.

"little brother!" Arashi called out making Naruto look at him with sad eyes, and nodded his head softly making Arashi fell on his knees crying softly. And for Menma to let a few stray tears fell out.

Naruto then scowled deeply with fury in his eyes. "DON'T." Naruto hissed at Orochimaru looking him in the eyes. "Don't you ever call me by that cursed name again or I. WILL. KILL. YOU!" He growled the last four words as he hissed.

"Oh, I am sorry. After all, I know how much you hate the family who abuses and disown you for being a HALF-BLOOD! Though I know that Arashi had been looking for you so the two of you can escape the Namikazes. and that Menma loves you more than a brother should." Naruto growled out at that and the half-bloods in the audience gasp out and glare at the Namikazes with hate. the Namikazes sweat at that. And Menma only looks down in shame letting Arashi pat his back softly.

"But you know what!" Orochimaru said as he laughed out. "You are the first half-blood who was able to gain his chakra! And I really want your body." Orochimaru cackled as he looks at Naruto. Ripping his mask off showing the face of a woman.

"Orochimaru!" Sarutobi growled out at what he saw, but then look at the Namikazes with a glare, it was their fault as much as it was Orochimaru's.

"Oho, so you learn how to be a more of a freak I see, or you had to change your gender I can't really decide." Naruto taunts Orochimaru making the latter growl at him, Naruto just smirks lowering his scarf down showing all the people his face making them gasp at what they saw.

Orochimaru glared at that making a hand sign with his hands. "**Earth style: Earth dragon bombs!**" With that, a dragoon from mud appears beside Orochimaru attacking Naruto.

Naruto hummed as he avoids the bombs appearing behind Orochimaru slashing his neck with a kunai only to see a clone in Orochimaru's place.

"Don't play with me!" Orochimaru yelled as he summons two covens. Naruto frown at that then sigh, he has to finish the fight fast or he will lose his shit!

Orochimaru smirk as the first and the second Hokage's appears from their covens, making Naruto snort.

The first Hokage look around until he saw Naruto they smiled and waved like a maniac. "Naruto! Long time no see, how is your red scarf?" The people froze at that. Did the first know Naruto?

"Yo, red scarf!" The second smirk as he checks Naruto out. "You have grown I see." He winks at Naruto making Naruto flip the bird at him, which makes Tobirama smirk and raise his hands in a peaceful sign.

"There is no time for greeting, do you know that you have been summoned by a crazy-ass bitch, right now?" Naruto said with a huff, making the two Kages look behind and then Shunshin behind Naruto for a cover.

"DAMN! Did you look how pale she is? She looks like the dead!" Hashirama said making Naruto turn to the two Kage's and slap them on the face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Tobirama shouts out holding his red cheek with a frown.

"To bring you from the dead." Naruto hummed and nodded his head.

Hashirama look at Tobirama and himself then grin. "I AM ALIVE!" He cheers making the people drop on the ground from the shock, it seems like it was the dead reviving day and they didn't know about that.

"how… HOW DID YOR BRING THEM TO LIFE?!" Orochimaru shrike, looking at the summon now alive people, Naruto just smirk and glare a bone-chilling glare that made Tobirama and Hashirama move away from him.

"Hashirama, Tobirama." Naruto called out making the two Kage turn to Naruto. "You two handle those four. I will take Orochimaru." At that, the two of them nodded turning to fight those four sound.

Orochimaru looks at Naruto with hate-filled eyes. "I will kill you." Orochimaru hissed like a snake making Naruto give a humorless laugh that made him shiver.

"I think you get it all wrong Orochimaru. It's _I_ who will kill you. After all, you have opened a book that was supposed to be forgotten, and NOW I have to deal with the bastards that would call themselves my family only because I have my chakra, after being the half-blood they have tried to kill, even when Arashi had tried to get us out of that cursed family it didn't work because they are Namikazes." The Uchihas glare at the Namikazes hard making the Namikazes shiver.

Naruto then took his scarf out and bite his thumb, then Naruto starts writing something on his scarf with his blood.

**The forbidding Art: The Angle Of Death!**

Naruto then throws his scarf in the air and the scarf disappears turning to the Shinigami, the Shinigami looked at Orochimaru and smirk making all the people shiver and froze in fear.

**"How to consider of you to invite me to this feast, Naruto.**" the Shinigami said in a bone-chilling voice

"He is all yours. In exchange for Hashirama and Tobirama's lives." Naruto said in a monotone voice.

**"What about the Namikazes? they know your secret."** He looks at the Namikazes making them gasp in fear and look at Naruto pleadingly.

"Leave them! After all…" Naruto looks at the Namikazes with a cruel smile. "I now legally own everything in the name of the Namikaze and Uzumaki. And as the clan's head of the Uzumaki and Arashi the clan's head of the Namikaze, we banish them from the two clans with no return."

The Shinigami smirk at that.** "So be it."** With that Orochimaru start screaming as the Shinigami start destroying his soul. With that, the battle had ended with Konoha's win. Naruto looked at Hashirama and Tobirama and nodded at the two.

Naruto saw his scarf sailing in the air, he grips it before it touches the ground and wears it, but this time showing his face proudly, he then walked until he reached Arashi touching his shoulder softly making Arashi nods his head with teary eyes.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU CAN'T TAKE OUR STATUE YOU FREAKING HALF-BLOOD." Mito yelled out as she glared at Naruto with hate and fury in her eyes not realizing that all the glares were on her family. "MOM, DAD! DO SOMETHING!"

"They can't!" Arashi said with a smirk, smiling softly as he looks at Naruto. "As the law says, as long as there is one survivor from the clan, there is no need for the others to be called a clan with him if the clan's head banishes them." The Namikazes gasp at that.

"That CAN'T BE!" Kushina shrieked glaring at Naruto and Arashi. "He needs at least three votes from the council to do that!" She taunted Naruto with a glare.

"And he has them!" Kushina turns to the source of the voices. She saw Mikoto glaring at them. "He gave the Uchihas clan's vote!" Mikoto said as she walked to Naruto and embrace him softly, making Naruto smile at her.

"And he has the Senju's vote!" Hashirama said as he stood behind Naruto glaring at them, which made the Namikazes sweat.

"And he has my vote!" They all look at the source of the voice to see Menma raising his hand smiling at Naruto a teary smile.

"Menma…" Naruto looks at Menma in shock, after all, he didn't think that Menma will ever choose him over his family.

"Don't get me wrong, Naruto." Menma said as tears start making its way down his face, which made Naruto raise his eyebrow. "I more than anyone here know I did more wrong then good with the Namikazes."

Arashi looked at Menma with a soft look, after all, Arashi had seen how Menma had tried to change in these past months, how he talked to him about Wanting to be worthy of being beside Naruto as a friend and a lover. But it seems like Menma's dream had shattered before his eyes.

"I a-am only doing-g it for them-man I…I… lo-love." Menma said as he falls on his knees sobbing hard at that, it seems like the man he had loved was dead now, and Menma knew that deep down he was never worthy of being called Naruto's lover.

Arashi looked at Naruto only to see Naruto's eyes soften a bit. Arashi walked until he reached Menma embracing him softly, whispering soft words trying to calm Menma down.

"He hates me doesn't he?" Menma whispered as he gives a shaky breath at that tears still running down his face.

"You know that Naruto always forgives everyone." Arashi said softly hoping that he had calmed Menma down.

Menma only buries his head in Arashi's chest and sob harder. "H-he sh-should… h-hate u-us." Menma sobbed in Arashi's chest. Naruto bites his tongue at that, after all, he knows more than everyone else, how Menma tried to change to be a better person, to be Uchiha Naruto's lover! But that person had died today in front of Menma. And somehow Naruto pities him, after all, he had seen how Menma starts regretting what he did to him, even if it was Uchiha Naruto who had opened his eyes.

After that all of the council members one by one start voting for Naruto.

"It seems like I have more than three votes, don't I?" Naruto says with a cold smile on his face, even if he and Arashi forgave Menma and remove his banishment, the rest of the Namikaze's aren't that lucky.

"Arashi, please!" Minato said softly looking at his older son pleading, after all, if Arashi was able to forgive Menma. He will surely forgive them.

Arashi just smiled coldly at that. "Menma had changed in these past months, and everyone had seen how he had changed day after day." Arashi then glares at his 'family'. "But you on the other hand… I really just want to kill you." He hissed Namikazes making them take a step back.

Naruto whistles at that making them all look at him. Naruto then smiled a cruel smile and cocked his head. "You are all banished from the Namikaze and the Uzumaki clan. The only person will stay is Menma as proof that the Namikaze and the Uzumaki still united as a family! As for you three…. Change your names and leave with the last piece of pride you have or fight and die. What did you choose?" Naruto looks at the Namikazes.

Minato nodded his head softly at that and walk away, with Mito and Kushina glaring at Naruto and Arashi following him.

Naruto just smiled and hummed softly at that, it seems like everything had righted itself in the end. And he had finally taken his and Arashi's right, because of Menma it seems.

Naruto just hummed happily at that and adjust his scarf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /WARNING/: This chapter contains, LEMON! DRAMA! mention of rape, And other things. All reviews are appreciated.

Naruto grimaces as he looks on all of the paperwork on his desk, he somehow regrets telling everyone his secret, because now he has to do that fucking paperwork 24/7!

It has been a month since that day he killed Orochimaru and everything after that had change, Arashi and Menma were one of them. While he and Arashi still are best friends. Menma tried in every way possible to run away from him. though Naruto is slightly sad about it he understands, after all, Menma had fallen for him, for 'Uchiha Naruto' so for Menma it still hurt to look at him and see his brother. Though Naruto doesn't care he and Menma could try and be more if Menma wants it, but Naruto doesn't want to destroy his brother's life even more, after all, Menma just gives his place as the Uzumakis clan's head when he votes for him.

Gaara and Neji, on the other hand, had changed too. Gaara with him wanting to be one of his lovers, and who was Naruto to say No to that! And Neji by stopping his talking about the fate shit that Naruto always hears from him, and maybe Naruto will go after him if Neji grows up more.

As for his parents and Mito let's just say. Mito had made it her goal to kill him every time she sees him, only to fail every time she comes near him. As for Minato, he was able to save his position as a Hokage But he changes his name to Kazama. Naruto always calls him karma every time he hears that name. As for Kushina… well, she tries every time to see him and make him change his mind only to have one of his lovers to kick her out.

You could say life was good.

…

….

…..

….

…

That is if Naruto didn't plan on another suicidal mission that is.

* * *

Naruto hummed as he looks at Sasuke who was in his lap purring like a cat, even if Naruto was the clan's head of the Uzumaki he won't change his name! after all Uchiha Naruto was alive and kicking!

Well, the kicking part was for Mito that's for sure. Naruto sigh as he took a sip from his tea and hugged Sasuke harder making the latter purr louder.

"I take it still no luck with Menma, right?" Mikoto asked as she looked at Naruto sympathetically, after all, no one from the Uchihas had thought that Menma was really in love with Naruto and doesn't just see him as a toy, so it was a shock for all of them, and somehow they all wish for Menma the best. But it seems like Menma's job these days was avoiding Naruto at any cost.

"No…" Naruto grumbled at that, Naruto wouldn't say he didn't try but every time Menma saw him 15 feet away from him he will zoom away! And fast at that if Naruto had a say in it.

"Well, you could fuck him so this shit would stop." Fugaku said as he turns the book's page he was reading.

"FUGAKU!" Mikoto called in shock, her husband has no shame. Mikoto thought as she shook her head at that.

"WHAT! It is true!" Fugaku returns with a huff at that, it is not his fault that Naruto's shameless behavior had rubbed him the wrong way!

Unknowing to them Naruto smirk dangerously at that.

* * *

Naruto had been looking for Menma for three hours now! And he didn't find him, Naruto swears to God that if he found Menma he would give him the spanks of his life!

Naruto was about to call it a day, after all, it is 10 in the fucking night! That is until he felt Menma's chakra, Naruto smirked at that and hide his chakra once he did he walked until he saw Menma.

Menma was sitting near the river on training ground seven, Naruto sigh at the sobs he hears from him. Naruto never knew what did it mean to be heart broking, from his parents? No, he didn't feel heart broking. Sad? Sure he did feel a little sadness, but after that, it was coldness and hate even if he did forgive his family.

Naruto had heard that a lot of people do foolish things when they are heartbroken and by the look of his brother, he would say Yes! Menma was about to do something he will regret.

"So this is where you have been." Naruto hummed out behind Menma making Menma jump at that. Naruto looks at Menma's shock face and sits behind his brother, bringing Menma into his lap so the latter won't escape.

Menma let out an unmanly squeak as he tried to break free from Naruto, only to have Naruto laugh making him blush. Menma huffed as he stopped struggling and look at the river. "What do you want?" Menma whisper softly as he savors the feeling of his brother's warmth.

"Where did that sassy little shit go?" Naruto asked with a soft hum as he turns Menma in his lap to look at his face.

Menma look at Naruto then shrug, he is 16 he doesn't have to answer! _He has changed so much._ Thought Menma as he lower Naruto's scarf and look at him. Gone the pale blond hair and in its place is a raven color, though if you look at Naruto's eyes you will find they are still the same as before. That actually made Menma smile a little.

Naruto sigh at Menma and then hummed. "Do you hate me, now?" He asked seeing Menma look at him with confusion. "I am not the person you fell for, and I took your place as the clan's head. so what are you going to do Menma? Do you hate me even more now?" Naruto looked at Menma for answers.

Menma looks at his brother's face then at the stars. "I never hated you Naruto and I never will, I was just… afraid of you." Menma whisper softly. That made Naruto furrow his eyebrows at the answer, Menma saw that and smile sadly.

"Once upon a time…" Menma starts gently resting his head on Naruto's chest hearing his brother's calming heartbeats. "When I was five or six a really don't remember. I had a hero I look up to, he was a half-blood by the name Shiro, but for me, he was my everything, he was 14 so he knows a lot of things, and he taught me a lot of things too. But one day he took me to the forest and told me. 'I had learned an amazing thing today Menma! Do you want me to teach you?.' And like the idiot I was I said yes…."

Menma took a deep breath to stop a sob from coming out as he holds Naruto tightly. Naruto hugged Menma softly waiting for him to continue.

"I…I t-told h-him t..o s-stop! B-but h-he didn't! he didn't…." Menma gives a sob at that and Naruto froze in his place as he heard what his brother told him.

"Y-you were raped?" Naruto whispers softly looking at Menma, Menma only gives a humorless laugh at that and sniff. "Didn't Minato and Kushina do something?!" Naruto questions looking at Menma desperately for him to say yes!

"When I return home I saw mom." Menma continued. "I run to her crying about what happens only for her to slap me. 'I told you that all the half-bloods were bad! They are murderers and rapists! Let that be a lesson for you!' she told me 'even my brother?' I remember asking her while crying and she just nods at that. I never told anyone after that. I had my question answered all along and a slap to confirm it." Menma sniffs and hides his face in Naruto's scarf.

Naruto gives a shaky sigh and holds Menma tightly. "What happens after that?" Naruto asked softly humming a song softly to calm Menma down.

"I avoid you and every half-blood I see." He stated. "Every time I look at you after that the only thing I could see was _HIS_ face. Even if you weren't him you were a half-blood Naruto and that had hurt me as much as it had hurt you, after all, no one wants to look over their backs and protect themselves in their own home? I had tried you know..but the only thing I see when I saw you were a future rapist and it hurt! It hurt to think that my brother will turn like this."

Menma gives a shaky sigh as he felt Naruto's fingers running through his hair and he sniff. Naruto was biting his bottom lip hard at what he was hearing, who would have thought that he wasn't the only one who had suffered. And that will explain why Menma always shivers and run to his room when the two of them were alone in the house.

"And I think I had started hurting you because I thought that I will be able to protect myself if I did…I was an idiot though." Menma hummed softly as he wipes his tears away but he gives up when the tears start running faster down his face. "When I was 10 I made my best mistake." Menma said with a smile.

Naruto looks at Menma with one brow-raising up. "And what was that mistake?." Naruto asked, and somehow he knew what Menma was talking about.

"I made Minato kick you out!" Menma smiling softly at that. "It seems like mom didn't want a half-blood to ruin the family name.. so she made a deal with Danzo that she will give you to him and he will sale you to a brothel." Naruto stiff at that and look at Menma in shock."Now I know that I wasn't the best brother or son, but I knew what it felt like to be used as a toy like that!" Menma sighed at that. "I waited until Arashi was away, I search for the contract in our library in hope that if I show it to dad he will do something. I never find it though, that is why when Mito came with a lighter I knew what I had to do…I burn everything they hold dear to their heart." Menma smirks at that and laughed softly.

"And I will do it again! Do you know why?" Menma asked as he finally looked at Naruto in the eyes, Naruto cocked his head and look at Menma. "Because not a month later, I saw you in the park playing with Sasuke. It was the first time I see you laugh..and I… I was happy I really was that you were able to find the family you deserve." Menma smiled softly at that. And Naruto nodded his head and wiped Menma's tears away.

"You have to know Naruto that you weren't the only person our parents had neglected." Menma told Naruto strongly holding Naruto's face with both of his hands to make Naruto look at him in the eyes. "They left Arashi to hold the burden of the Namikaze's name all by himself and didn't let him rest so he could look for his lost brother. They didn't care if I got raped they only thought of it as a lesson a bad child should learn… the neglected you... for being a half-blood. The only thing they care about is the prophecy! And for them, Mito was the child of that prophecy. So don't you think Naruto that you were the only one who suffers from that family…. sometime to survive you have to create a mask that will save you from insanity …just like your scarf.. a save heaven to ground you."

Naruto nodded at that softly and look at Menma in the eyes. "W-where is t-that…" Naruto wasn't even able to say that monster name. after all who in their right mind will rape a child!

Menma looked at Naruto and smiled. "I killed him." He said as he hugged Naruto and sigh. Naruto just nodded his head at that.

"Did you know that when I saw you for the first time, I was fighting with our parents?" Menma murmur making Naruto shook his head 'NO'. "They wanted me to marry some bastard from Kumo! I was scared. I didn't want to be sold like that again. But when you entered that room I felt safe… and maybe that was the reason I fell for you like that. Because for me everyone is an enemy, that I have to look at my back if they were near me. But you..you were-Are different!"

"Why were you avoiding me this past month?" Naruto asked softly. "You said that you love me like a lover, but the second you knew that I was your brother you run away."

Menma hummed. "I didn't want to destroy your life more than I did, Naruto. I love you. Yes! That won't change even if you were my brother. But you finally have the family that you always wanted, I don't want to ruin that for you." He explains and then sighs softly.

"Maybe I wanted something more! Did you ever consider that?" Naruto huffed at that and look at Menma in the eyes.

"WHA-" before Menma could finish he felt soft lips kissing him. Menma was shocked._ I should push him._ He thought but still, he couldn't help being selfish.

Naruto sighs softly as he felt Menma kissing back. Naruto hummed after he broke the kiss and look at Menma's dazed face. "For once Menma look at me in the eyes and tell me what do_ you _want!"

Menma looks at Naruto chewing his lip softly. He then sighs and looks at his brother. "I want to forget _Him_ ever touching me… could you do that." Menma asked waiting for an answer.

Naruto just smiled at that.

* * *

It's past midnight when the two of them reached the Uzumaki's mansion Arashi has a mission right now so Naruto knew the place will be there until Arashi come back.

Naruto looks at Menma and smiles at the other making Menma give him a tired smile in return. "Go shower after that meet me in the main bedroom." Naruto said softly making Menma nodded his head and go to his room.

Naruto summons a clone and looks at him. "You know what to do." The clone nodded his head and Naruto headed to the shower.

By the time Naruto comes out of the bathroom, his clone has already lit a couple of candles, permeating the room with the soft and relaxing scent of lavender, and a couple of vials of massage oil on the nightstand. Naruto hummed and nodded his head at that.

"Come in!" Naruto called out as he heard Menma knocking at the door. Menma opened the door and entered the room shyly he looks at Naruto waiting for the other to say something.

Naruto smiled at that and nodded his head softly "Undress and lie on the bed." He orders, but even if his voice is hard and tinged with command Naruto's eyes and the quiver of his lips betray him, carrying with them a mute plea. Menma stares at him with a scared expression, and this makes Naruto sigh once and for all. "Menma. You have to know that I won't do anything unless you want me too. Trust me." Naruto explains.

Menma looked at Naruto hard then nodded at that, but the ghost of a smile stretches his lips. "I know that Naruto, and I do trust you so don't worry."

Naruto smiles at it, accomplishment painting his features while he follows Menma with his gaze in his task of getting naked and folding his clothes. Once the other settles on the bed, murmuring an appreciation at the big towel he placed there to protect the sheets, Naruto takes a deep breath, discards his pajama shirt and reaches for the bed, sitting beside him on the edge of it.

Naruto gave Menma a soft smile as he pours the oil on his hands to warm it. He starts with Menma's hands, rubbing at his slender fingers with soft touches before turning to the back of them, thumbs pushing with gentleness and moving in small circles. From there he takes his time to massage his arms, putting more pressure in his movements and gaining in exchange a soft grunt of from Menma, even if he still appears tense under his ministrations, his eyes open and alert. Naruto just hummed at that.

Once Naruto is satisfied with his doing he passes to Menma's back, starting right at the base of his neck. He works Menma's tense muscles with dedicated care, digging his fingers into the warmth of his shoulders while his mouth is occupied by placing soft kisses along the other's spine, taking in the light clean scent of his just bathed skin. When Naruto pushes his fingers harder, following the path of those muscles that aren't so willing to give in, he's not sure, but he thinks he hears the smallest hitch in Menma's breathing. He smirks in satisfaction and follow the tenseness along with his shoulder blades and then down his spine, pushing his thumbs in with hard resolution, definitely getting a near gasp out of it.

Naruto knows he should be pleased by that, but his attention is dragged away the moment his hand crosses one of Menma's scars. It's nothing new to him after all Ninja's have scars of their own but somehow Naruto knew deep down it was _HIM_ who gives his brother that scar. It's with this turmoil in his thoughts that Naruto derails for a while from his purpose of giving Menma a pleasurable massage, taking his time to run his fingertips with tenderness over them, tracing their shape with a soft touch, feeling Menma tremble and taking a staggering breath at it.

"it is Ok, I am here..." Naruto whispers, leaning in until he's able to place a gentle kiss on Menma's hair, right where his hair meets the skin of his neck.

Naruto feels more than hear Menma's muttered reply and this steals a fond smile from him before he returns to his task with renewed determination. His hands slide again on Menma's neck and down the alluring curve of his spine until he can spread his fingers over his sides just to find that his lower back is even tenser than his shoulders have been.

He kneed it with his fingers, pushing the tense muscles in tiny circles to force them to give in, eliciting a couple of stifled moans from Menma, and keeps going until the other becomes finally pliable under his hands.

Once he's satisfied with the results Naruto repositions himself kneeling at the end of Menma's legs, pushing them apart. The view that presents to him, Menma's half-hard cock trapped between his body and the bed, makes him shiver and he has to take a deep breath to steady himself and get on with his task.

He gives each one of the other's legs his full attention and after he has renewed the oil on his hands he presses his thumbs into the arch of Menma's feet and his ankles, massaging them with carefulness before working his way up to Menma's calves and thighs with the same slow and methodical handwork, pushing his legs further apart as he scoots closer and closer to him.

When Naruto finally deems his work as concluded he rests his palms on Menma's ass, sighing with contentment and leaning in to kiss the small dimples it has at its top, gripping it tightly as he does it and then pushing his thumbs inward just as much as is needed to coax a sinful moan out of Menma's lips.

"Can I?" He asks, brushing one of his fingertips along his entrance, barely touching the other, waiting for his assent with his lower lip trapped between his teeth, expectant.

Menma replies by lifting his hips and balancing his weight on his elbows, taking a sigh full of relief the moment his now hard and reddened cock can hand free of his restraints. "It's ok…you can continue." He told Naruto.

Naruto chuckles softly and presses a soft kiss on Menma's tailbone before stopping, concern showing in his tone. "Are you sure, Menma?"

Menma hummed at that smiling gently and nods his head. "I am sure, so on with it!" He huffed softly with a smile.

Naruto laughs at that with amusement. "It seems like the sassy little shit is back, I see." He mocks him, fondness painting his voice, leaning in with no other warning and placing a kiss at the top of his cleft before opening him up with both of his hands, letting his tongue trace a path towards the other's entrance.

Menma's hips jerk and he gasps, turning to throw a flushed stare at the other. Naruto chuckles. He knows this may make Menma uncomfortable but he also knows that Menma will get used to it.

It's a matter of moments before Naruto can feel Menma twitch under his tongue as he takes his time to run it in circles around his hole, just teasing, dragging the moment to enjoy it as long as possible. His grip on Menma's ass becomes even tighter the moment Naruto decides it's time to go ahead and soon after he keeps Menma open to his mouth with fierce determination, passing broad strokes along his entrance before pressing his tongue against it as hard as needed to slide inside him. By now Menma's breathing is shaky, coming out as fast huffs, and he moans when Naruto pushes his tongue inside him as best as he can at a slow pace, emitting filthy wet noises that make Menma tremble underneath him.

When Naruto finally pulls back, Menma's entrance is shiny with spit and twitching, so inviting that he shivers with need and he has to remind himself that tonight is for Menma and Menma only.

He wipes the slickness from his chin with the back of his hand before coating it with the oil he used for the massage. Another moan, louder this time, passes Menma's lips the moment Naruto breaches his walls with his first finger, followed by a string of curses once the other starts to move it, aiming with expertise at that sweet bundle of nerves. When Naruto urges another finger inside him, Menma's head falls forwards, hands clenching the sheets while he's fucked open with devious slowness, his body moving at the rhythm of Naruto's fingers, hips stuttering forward before arching back into them.

Now at the limit of his self-control, Naruto reaches with his free hand for his own erection, lowering his pajama pants just enough to free it and tending at it with slow strokes while he keeps plunging his fingers into Menma's trembling frame with lazy maddening motions, brushing them with meticulous determination on Menma's prostate, again and again. It doesn't take long for Menma to start calling the other's name with a raspy voice and Naruto can tell he's close by the way his movements are getting urgent and needy, making difficult to keep a steady pace, especially because of how much near to lose himself he also is.

When Menma finally lets out a high pitched gasp and his body clamps down hard on the other's fingers, Naruto works him through his orgasm with tender care, thrusting inside him in a slow rhythm that humors Menma's little spasms before slipping free and letting the other collapse boneless on the bed. Naruto doesn't need more than a couple of strokes before following, coming undone with a throaty grunt.

"Are you Ok?" Naruto cooed softly to Menma after the cleaned up, making the other nods his head and look at him shyly.

Menma looks at Naruto while chewing his lip softly. "I love you." He told Naruto looking him in the eyes.

Naruto smiled at that softly. "I know." He says as he kissed Menma softly on the forehead then on his lips, making Menma smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains, WHO KNOWS WHAT? and some other things. All reviews are appreciated.

_ **"Be careful our lord. The red moon is coming."** _

Naruto opened his eyes as he heard that and sigh, he looks around him only to see he was still with Menma and hummed softly.

Menma's eyed fluttered open as he looks at Naruto then smiled softly with a blush. Naruto really wanted to laugh at that but he obtains to smile instead.

"Did I woke you up?" Naruto asked as he looks at the window, and frown it was still night and the moon wasn't red._ The red moon comes every 100 years. Kaguya's mark. _Naruto hummed at that then sigh softly. if he wanted to finish this war he has to kill Kaguya.

"No, you didn't." Menma said cutting Naruto's thought. "Someone was talking I am not sure who." Menma sigh snuggling to Naruto humming softly as he did making Naruto furrow his brows.

Naruto then froze at that and look at Menma who was humming in pleasure. "And what were they talking about?" Naruto said hoping against hope that his brother was playing around, after all, if it was true what he was thinking then their doom might come sooner then he thought.

Menma frown having a thoughtful expression on his face then he grunts and huff just wishing to go back to sleep with Naruto, but it seems his brother has other things on his mind. "Something about the red moon…. Sacrifice?" Menma says as he sighs, it is better to tell Naruto now and not make him wait longer.

Naruto blood runs cold at that. "FUCK!" He shouts out making Menma jump at that and looks at him. "FUCK. FUCK. FUCK!" Naruto starts shouting as he stands up and starts basing around the room murmuring something, like a crazy person making Menma scared.

"N-Naruto are you ok?" Menma asks looking at his brother worriedly. Menma didn't see Naruto act like that before so he starts worrying, his brother looks like a crazy person with the way he was talking to himself.

Naruto looks at Menma and chokes up, _it couldn't be_. he thought. _why it has to be those two_. "You are number 36…" Naruto gasps at that then his face becomes pale as it finally down at him that it was all real. "And Sasuke is number 36."

Menma looks at Naruto and frowns, what is up with the numbers?. "Naruto what are you talking about? You start scaring me." Menma said in a whisper cutting Naruto's thought once again.

"We have to leave!" Naruto said as he headed to his clothes and start putting them on. "Wear this." Naruto says as he throws Menma some of his clothes.

Menma sighs at that but nodded anyway, after all, it is Naruto and he knows everything. Menma stood up and wear Naruto's clothes. A white shirt and grey pants, the only clothes that weren't black, to be honest. "Where are we going?" Menma asked as he finished wearing the clothes.

Naruto looks at Menma and sighs "To the council." Naruto just left it at that.

* * *

Naruto was losing his patient slowly, he had asked for an emergency meeting, but those fuckers won't shut the fuck up and let him speak! Naruto saw Fugaku and the others and sigh in relief as he saw a sleepy Sasuke wave to him, if only would everyone be quiet and let him explain everything, everything would be fine and he won't be having that killing headache right now.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

"IT IS THREE IN THE MORNING DID THE MEETING HAVE TO BE NOW!"

And so on and so on…..

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** Naruto yelled losing all of his patient, that made his eyes turn red and him using his demonic voice, he never told anyone that, but the day he became the prophecy child he turns to a half-demon. replacing one thing for another. he replaces his half-blood statue for his half-demon statue. Naruto wasn't complaining though he was used to it for a long time now.

Everyone looks at Naruto with shock but the shut up at that hoping not to draw those glowing red eyes to them. Naruto looked around seeing everybody freeze and he sigh. "Good!" He huffed shaking his head and hummed willing his red eyes to finish.

"Is everyone here?" He asks getting nods in return. Naruto nod at that and sigh. "I call you here because of the red moon..." He starts only to be cut by Danzo.

"And what in the hell is the red moon? Did you just call us as a joke?" Danzo glare with his eye making Naruto growl at him.

**"I said SHUT. UP.** **you piece of SHIT!"** That made Danzo gape and the other people in the room wince, the know what Naruto would do if he was playing with, take the Kazama for an exam.

"I did hear of the red moon before." Hashirama said making Naruto and the other look at him sighing in relief as Naruto turns his attention to someone else.

"And? what did you hear?" Naruto asked looking at Hashirama with narrow eyes. The red moon was known only to the clan's head of the Uzumaki and the Uchiha.

Hashirama scratches his head and sighed. "Just that my wife was pale one time when the moon came, that day the sky had turned red and I didn't know why. When I asked her why she said 'the evil would be released after the 11 sacrifice's blood' she refused to tell me more." Hashirama finished as he looks at Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head and sigh. "That is right that is why I brought you here, you have to understand and listen carefully to what I say. Got it?" Naruto saw all of the council nodded at that and he sigh.

"The red moon is the day that the moon turns red three thousand years ago when the ten tails demon was sealed and to do that the split the Jyuubi's soul to nine pieces that became known as the Biju." Everyone gasps at that after all the all know that there were only nine Bijus in the world but they never knew from where they had come. Naruto look at their faces then sigh. "Some people didn't like that the Goddess of war was sealed so they wait until the next red moon will appear, which was 100 years later. In that time the Uchiha and the Uzumaki clan were the guardians of the Jyuubi and only the clan's heads were able to come near the statue." Naruto grimaced at the next part. "The people who were loyal to the goddess of war had found a way to free her. the plan was for them to collect the nine-tailed beast and make the statue eat them, after that they have to behead the clan's heads and feed their blood to the statue so that the Jyuubi would be able to walk among them as a human." Everyone gaped at that and look at each other, Fugaku was furrowing his brows looking at his family. "It worked for some time." That made the councils' blood run cold. "But it seems like the ritual wasn't complete that is why it had failed. It seems like there were supposed to be 12 sacrifices and the number 12 was to be the prophecy child. "At that Minato and Kushina pale and look at each other in fear. does that mean their daughter would be the next.

"When would the next red moon be?" Tobirama asked afraid of the answer. After all, if Naruto told them about the red moon then something wrong really was going on.

"In five years." Naruto said making the rest raise their brows at that.

"If it is in five years we could prepare for it, so why are you so pushy about it." Kushina said making Naruto raise his brow at them.

"Did you really think that if you were given five years you would have won?" Naruto asked sighing at their idiocy. "When the red moon come no one would be able to stop it." Naruto told them with a grim face. "Not even when you kill the sacrifice in hope that the ritual will be ruin."

"What do you mean by that." Danzo said with a frown, he was planning on sending his ANBU to kill the sacrifices so it all would end.

"You could kill the sacrifice that is true. But then the turn will pass to his brother, mother, father, and so on and on every time you tried to get rid of the sacrifice." That made the council pale. "The only way to stop the red moon is by sealing the statue, and that won't happen unless you own the Shinigami power." Naruto said with a huff, he has a clue at what that bastard was planning to do.

"But you own that power after all you killed Orochimaru using the Shinigami." Sarutobi said as he looks at Naruto waiting for more explanation.

Naruto smirks at that but huffed. "I have it yes. But the problem here are the sacrifices." Naruto said as he looks at them.

"And do you know who they are?" Minato asked chewing his lip nervously as he looks at Naruto, if what Naruto had said was true, then they were walking on thin ice.

Naruto grimaced at that. "Yes, I know." At that everyone demands to know the names especially Fugaku, after all maybe one of the Uchihas will die! "The Uzumaki sacrifice is…Menma." At that Menma stiffens and looks at Naruto in shock and fear. "The Uchiha sacrifice is….Sasuke."

"WHAT?" Mikoto shriek at that looking at Naruto if he was joking, she hopes he was because she didn't want to kill someone because of a sick joke.

Naruto winces and looks at Sasuke who was looking at Naruto with confuses and fear. "Both of them are number 36 sacrifice. Menma had heard someone in his sleep talking about the red moon sacrifice and I am sure Sasuke heard the same. Right?" At that Sasuke sigh and nodded his head making Mikoto gasp in horror looking at Naruto pleading for him to do something.

Naruto sighs at that and leans back in his seat. "The first people who would get killed will be the Jinchuuriki." At that the council stiff, if the power of the Jinchuuriki's fall in the wrong hands in would be their death. "After that, it would be the turn of the two sacrifices." That made Sasuke and Menma restless. "And lastly the most important the prophecy child who would be the body and soul for the Jyuubi."

Everyone stiff at that. "And who is the child of the prophecy?" Jiraiya asked, already knowing who it is. Before Kushina could talk she was cut by Naruto.

"Me." Naruto said with a sigh. making everyone in the room who wasn't an Uchiha or a Senju froze.

They were fucked!

And that was them taking it lightly after all the saw the monstrous power Naruto have, and if he was really the child of the prophecy, then they were doomed!

Naruto just looks at their shocked faces with a hum_. It is time to bring all of the big guns._ Was all Naruto could think of as he shook his head.

"Just leave everything to me. I know what I am doing." Naruto left it at that making the council shiver at the murderous look he has.

* * *

"Did you find it?" A masked man asked as he looks at the moon while sitting on a rock, the masked man turn to the person who gets out of the stone wall like it was nothing.

"Yes, I did.** We didn't find the prophecy child though.** It seems like he is hiding well.** Too well if you asked me.**" The plant-like person spoke as he looks around waiting for his next mission.

The masked man sigh and scowls at that. where would a 13 years old brat disappear to? "What about the sacrifices?" He asked instead huffing at the fail he was met with.

"**We found them.** Uchiha Sasuke. **And Uzumaki Menma.** The two of them were good.** But we have to wait five years for them.** That is bad.** Too bad**. The would have made a nice dinner." The plant said with a huff.

The masked man nodded at that. _soon, very soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains, violence(?) character death(?) WHO KNOWS WHAT? and some other things. All reviews are appreciated.

_ **FOUR YEARS LATER…** _

**"It is the time my lord." **The dragon hum as he looks at the person who was lying in the black water with closed eyes, he has been like this for a year now, and this will be the first time he would wake up in.

The figure grunt as he opened his eyes and look at the four beings that surround him and hummed. it had been a long time it seems, He then stood up and sigh softly as he felt the water sliding down his naked body, it was too much for him to sleep like this he misses his family.

After a few minutes, the man looks at the four beings with icy blue eyes and smirk. "Be prepare, in one year they are going to die." though he would have to say that he won't follow that rule, he would kill then as fast as he can and end this war.

_ **"Yes, my lord.** _

_ **She who felt it all…** _

_ **He who knew it all…** _

_ **She who saw it all…** _

_ **He who heard it all…** _

_ **The blood moon will show…** _

_ **And the Jyuubi will go…** _

_ **By the bliss of Kami, Yami, and the Shinigami."** _

They start chanting softly making the figure hum and sigh, he too starts chanting but he chants another version, hoping that the tailed-beasts would answer him.

After he finishes he heard the beasts calling his name, which made him smirk even more and hummed. The blood moon era will end.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

"So we meet." He said as he looks at the seven people in front of him who were sitting on their chairs in a circle.

"Yea, but the question here is, who are you?" Said Number 6 looking at the man up and down. He felt the beast inside of him hiss at him for insulting the man which was strange by itself.

The man just smirks and said. "Uchiha Naruto. You know why you are here I presume." At their nods, he hummed and sigh.

"Will then…."

* * *

"Naruto!" The Uchiha call out happily, after all, they didn't see Naruto for a whole year now, and they have missed dearly.

Naruto look at his family with a soft smile, it is good to be home it seems. "You have grown up in my absents it seems." Naruto smirk at the 'HYE' he heard from them and hummed.

He then looks at his lovers and smiled happily at them. Itachi smiled and wave at him only chuckling softly at the was Shisui tried to jump at Naruto and fail. Sasuke and Gaara were talking about something and looking in his direction which wasn't good at all. Menma just snorts at that and drinking his tea while smiling at him.

Naruto hummed at that, he then sighs and smiles at them. "I miss you all." He said with a sigh making all the people look at him and smile softly at him.

"We did too." Mikoto said with a soft smile making Naruto laugh at that.

_Soon, very soon._

_.._

…

….

…..

….

…

..

"So, you will finish this war by yourself?" The Hokage asked as he looks at Naruto who was humming softly at that.

"Yes by myself." Naruto said as he starts whistling making the council whisper to each other at that.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" this time it was Danzo who asked him with an eyebrow-raising.

Naruto just smirks at that and hummed. "Leave it to me."

With that Naruto headed outside of the meeting hall.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked the seven people who were with him, and they all nodded at that in conform. "GO!"

With that the storm to the Akatsuki base and attack, Naruto saw the Jinchuuriki fighting face to face with the enemy, and Naruto knew deep down the will win after all he was the one who trains them.

When the enemy was busy, Naruto sneaks off, to the place he feels the Jyuubi aura coming from and hummed once he stood in front of the statue.

"You know what to do." He told the Shinigami who appears behind him grinning at that, today the blood moon will finish.

**"As you wish."**

With that, the Shinigami seal the Jyuubi in his stomach and disappear. Naruto smirk at that. _all done._

he hummed as he dodges the attack that was meant to kill him and smirk.

"It is nice to finally see you, Madara."

With that, the battle begins.

* * *

** _SIX YEARS LATER..._ **

"DADDY! DADDY WAKE UP!"

Naruto hears some shouting before weight was thrown on his chest making him grunt. Once he opened his eyes he saw his four years old son Sora looking at him.

"What is it?" He groans trying to pry his son away from him. he wondered where Sasuke was.

"Mommy set the kitchen on fire." Sora said with a giggle making Naruto jump off of his bed cursing under his breath running to the kitchen

"SURPRISE!"

He heard as he enters the kitchen and froze. He looks at his family then laugh softly at that and shook his head softly as Sasuke come and kiss him on the lip, it seems like today was his birthday and he had missed it.

It had been six years since the war of the blood moon. A lot of things had changed that Naruto had seen.

He saw as the Akatsuki were killed until the last one of them, and how the peace finally comes. His marriage to his lovers and the happy life he had. And lastly his son Sora and daughter Mina.

The last was a surprise to him. it seems like Sasuke and Menma had a lot of hiding secrets being the blood mood sacrifices. But he didn't care about that. the only thing he cares about was his family, who seem to be growing day by day.

And Naruto had to say, for once in his life he was really happy with all of this. He finally has the family he was so desperate for.

Naruto never regrets what he did to the Namikaze's because it led him to his real family.

_ **He would be favored by Shinigami, Kami, and Yami** _ _ **.** _

_ **He would rise from the ash of the forgotten** _ _ **.** _

_ **With threads of red that followed him from the pain and betrayal** _ _ **.** _

_ **He will make the phoenix's cries** _ _ **.** _

_ **He will make the dragons bows** _ _ **.** _

_ **He will make the wolfs howls** _ _ **.** _

_ **And the jaguar's hiss** _ _ **.** _

_ **He would be the titan of the main four** _ _ **.** _

_ **With the clan of war holding him high to reach his goals** _ _ **.** _

_ **with the betrayal forgotten behind** _ _ **.** _

_ **The forgiven heart of gold** _ _ **.** _

_ **All hail the sage of the main four.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> THE END!
> 
> Finally! I will really miss you guys.
> 
> CHECK MY NEW STORIES

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Wow, and I said that I can't write angst.
> 
> Poor Naruto.
> 
> See what would happen next.
> 
> Read and Review
> 
> and let me knew what you think. I am always open to suggestions.
> 
> Nazaki-Sama


End file.
